Good For You
by RachyDoodle
Summary: Ellie Chapman finally has her dream job in WWE thanks to her perfect boyfriend Randy Orton. Yet behind closed doors Randy is dangerous, dark & possessive. When she befriends & gets close to The Shield's architect & he finds out the dark truth about her relationship, can he save her before it's too late? Or will The Viper's fangs be in too deep for her to escape? (Seth/OC, kayfabe)
1. Haven't Met You Yet

**Hello, all!**

 **Welcome to my brand new story, 'Good For You.' I am so excited for this story, and I can't wait to finally write one focusing on Seth. He's kinda been screwed over a few times in my previous stories, and I bloody love that crazy little sell-out. So it's finally time for him to take centre stage in his own fan-fic.**

 **I have so much planned for this story. Lots of drama, lots of laughs, and plenty romance. I can't wait for you all to read it.**

 **So enjoy!**

 **This chapter is named after 'Haven't Met You Yet' by Michael Buble**

* * *

Elizabeth Chapman's Point Of View

"Ellie, order for table 25 is up," came the voice of my manager.

"Coming!" I replied, smoothing down my dress and grabbing the tray of plates, bringing them out and heading over to the table. I placed the plates down, asked the customers if they had everything they needed, then headed on my way, ready to get the next load of meals out.

I'd been waitressing for a few years now, a job I'd started in college and continued afterwards. It wasn't the worst job in the world, but it certainly wasn't the best. The heat, the smelly food, the angry customers, the shit tips... Yeah I enjoyed the company of the people I worked with, but waitressing was definitely not where I wanted to be.

So as I grabbed the next tray of food to take out, I was thankful that tonight was my last night in this job. I was finally moving on to bigger and better things and finally making something of my life.

My new job was a once in a lifetime opportunity, a dream job, something that only came once in a blue moon.

I, Ellie Chapman, having been a fan since I was a child, had managed to get a job in WWE!

I'd had the interviews, put in the time and effort, and they'd offered me a contract as a backstage interviewer, shadowing Renee Young and conducting interviews with the Superstars and Divas. I couldn't believe it when the offer came through saying they were willing to take me on, I was finally living a dream.

Though managing to get the initial interview had been quite lucky too, especially considering I had a pretty famous boyfriend who had arranged it for me. I suppose it meant I already had a foot in the door and had someone to sweet talk the bosses and put in a good word. My boyfriend had talked them round and convinced them to give me a shot.

It was one of the perks of dating the great Randy Orton.

I'd been with Randy for a year now, ever since he'd visited my restaurant when on the road. He'd asked me to go for drinks after my shift and we'd been together ever since.

And knowing how well he knew Triple H and how in he was with the company, it was rather easy to get an interview. But that was the easy part. An interview does not guarantee the job, and I'd had to work damn hard to get it. But I'd impressed them with my own skills and had been offered the position a few days later. I'd handed my notice in at the restaurant that same night, and was now doing my last shift before joining Randy on the road and working for WWE.

I knew the show was in town that night, Raw taking place in our local arena in a few days time, so I wouldn't have far to travel for my first evening on the job. Plus it was always fantastic to have Randy so close. I just couldn't wait for this final shift to end and I could move on to something I actually wanted to do.

I took the food over to my customers, turned to head back to the kitchen, and was surprised to see a few WWE superstars walk through the door.

We were a small restaurant, a quiet one, one where absolutely nobody famous or big came through. So you can imagine my surprise when Seth Rollins, Fandango and Heath Slater walked through the door and headed to a table. I glanced, a little star struck as the men took their seats and began perusing through the menu.

I'd watched WWE since I was a child, and had watched it even more closely since Randy and I had been together, so I knew exactly who these men were. It was strange but considering I'd been with Randy for a year, I'd never met any of the wrestlers. This was because Randy was private and reclusive, never wanting his work and personal life to mix. This was about to change with me getting my new job, but because of his ways, I knew none of the wrestlers and none of them knew me. They knew Randy had a partner, but that was the extent of everyone's knowledge. Who she was, nobody had a clue.

However the arrangement was something Randy wanted to continue, even with us working together. This saddened me since I wanted to be open about our relationship. I wanted to be able to hug and kiss him at work, and be with him as often as I could. But my boyfriend had a heel persona to uphold, and he didn't want the attention or the looking eyes of people watching us if they knew we were together. So I'd reluctantly agreed to go ahead with this, acting the stranger to Randy whilst we were at work.

So seeing these men now in the restaurant was the first time I'd ever seen them in the flesh. A few customers turned as they entered, many whispering and smiling, also knowing who they were. My face turned red, my heart pounding with excitement at the sight of these men.

I knew I'd have to get used to seeing all these Superstars if I was going to be working with them, but tonight I was still Ellie the waitress, so I allowed myself this moment to fan-girl to myself.

I noticed they'd taken a table in my section, so once I'd calmed down and had taken a deep breath, I took my notepad and pencil out and headed over to their table.

"Hi, guys, welcome to Bellagio's," I said. "My name is Elizabeth and I'll be your waitress this evening. Can I get you any drinks?"

Seth smiled up at me, but Fandango and Heath Slater began to smirk, whispering between themselves. I ignored them, Seth giving me the table's order.

"Just three glasses of water please," he smiled, and I jotted it down on my notepad.

"And would you gentlemen like any starters?"

"I'll have you as a starter," Fandango said, Heath Slater beginning to snigger to himself, clearly amused.

I simply rolled my eyes, realising that I should have known what a sleaze ball Fandango was from all the times he'd been on TV. He'd always been the same.

"Dude, not cool," Seth glared before looking back up to me. "Sorry about him," he said apologetically. "He's not always like that."

"It's fine," I said. "We get guys like this in all the time."

"Even so, I'm sorry," he said. Seth was a very tall man, even whilst sitting down, his muscles broader in real life than they seemed on TV. His hair shone two different colours, his eyes a lovely deep brown. I was a bit of a Shield fan, so to see one third of the faction in my restaurant was such an amazing moment.

"Like I said, it's fine," I replied, remaining professional. "So are there actually any starters you guys want?"

"We'll take two portions of garlic bread," Seth said, sending a glare in the direction of Heath and Fandango, the two of them stopping their sniggers immediately.

"Two garlic breads," I mumbled, writing it down. They ordered their mains too, and I took the menus from their hands. "Thanks, guys," I said. "I'll pop that order through for you now. There's complimentary breadsticks on the table and I'll be right over with your drinks."

I headed away from the table, overhearing Seth saying something towards the other two, scolding them for their words and actions. I smiled to myself, handing the chef the food orders as I prepared their drinks.

I'd managed to calm my fan-girl side down, especially after how two of the men had acted. Being a waitress in a short black skirt meant I got a lot of attention from idiotic men. I wasn't the only one – the uniform meant a lot of the girls here were hit on or had derogatory things said to them. Thankfully there were men in world like Seth Rollins who were actual gentlemen and treated me like a person instead of a leggy brunette.

I placed the drink on a tray and took them over.

"Wow, that was quick," chuckled Seth. "I wasn't expecting the drinks so soon." I noticed the other two were no longer at the table.

"I'm a pro at this," I laughed. "Where are your friends?"

"Bathroom," he replied. "Again, I can only apologise for how they acted before."

"Don't worry about it," I replied, placing each drink down onto the table. "We get guys in here all the time like that."

"That sucks," he said sadly.

"Yeah, but it's my last night on the job so I don't have to worry about that anymore."

"Oh?" he asked curiously, taking a sip of his water. "And why's that?"

"I have a new job, starting in a few days," I said, smiling to myself inwardly. I really couldn't wait to begin.

"Anything interesting?" he asked, and he genuinely seemed interested, like he really wanted to know. It felt nice to have customers who seemed to actually give a damn.

"Just a job in media," I said, remembering that Randy wanted me to say nothing. "Nothing too important. But I can't wait to start."

"Then that's what matters," he grinned. "As long as you enjoy your job, that's what's most important."

"I agree," I said, noticing the other two making their return. "So enjoy your drinks and I'll be over soon with your food."

"Thanks, uh, what was your name again?" he asked.

"Elizabeth," I replied. "But you can call me Ellie."

"Ellie…" he said softly, offering me a warm and genuine smile. "Well, thank you, Ellie. You've been most helpful. Good luck with the new job."

"Anytime. And thank you," I replied sweetly, noticing how he watched me as I walked away. Manners and being professional always pay off because the tip they gave me at the end of their visit was the biggest tip I'd ever received.

xXx

My last shift at the restaurant finally drew to an end and I said my final goodbyes to all my workmates. Excitement and adrenaline for my new job were the only things keeping me awake, tiredness overtaking me. I was completely exhausted and there was nothing that I wanted more than to get home, see Randy and get to sleep.

I drove home on autopilot, parking the car up and letting myself inside my house. Randy was already there on the sofa, watching TV. He always chose to stay here with me when he was in Seattle instead of staying in a hotel with everyone else.

"Hey, sweetheart," he smiled as he saw me enter the living room. I collapsed on the sofa, cuddling immediately up to him, loving how comfortable he was. He wrapped an arm around me. "How was your last shift?"

"Tiring," I replied. "I can't wait to go to sleep and rest. I've been on my feet literally all night."

He kissed my forehead, being as attentive and sweet to me as ever. "I'm guessing it was a busy one?"

"Insanely busy," I said. "I hardly got a minute to myself. Though some of the wrestlers you work with came in at one point."

With that sentence, Randy's entire persona suddenly changed. He was always so sweet and kind to me, but every now and then, The Viper he portrayed on-screen often came out off-screen too. I hated when it happened, and I knew he was going to be pissed for the rest of the evening. "Who was it?" he seethed.

"No one important," I said quickly, trying to recover. "And I didn't say anything about us or where I'll be working."

"Ellie, I asked you who it was. Now answer me. Who was it?" he said, his eyes dark.

 _Fuck… Good move, Ellie!_

"I-It was Fandango and Heath S-Slater," I replied, consciously leaving Seth out. I knew Randy was upset and would be keeping his eye out for those men. Seth had been so sweet and kind to me that I didn't want him under Randy's careful watch. Besides, what didn't hurt Randy wouldn't kill him.

"Dirty fuckers," he mumbled. "And you mentioned nothing about us?"

"Not a thing," I said, shaking my head.

"Because you know they can't know, Ellie." He softly stroked my cheek, causing me to swallow the lump in my throat. "It's our little secret, okay?"

"Okay, Randy," I replied. "I won't say a thing."

Sleep came very easily to me that night, despite being on Randy's bad side and despite the shitty thoughts of what he'd do running through my head. Work had exhausted me to the point where I was asleep the moment my head hit the pillow, my dreams filled with WWE and the kindness my co-workers could show even when they didn't have a clue who I was.

I couldn't wait to begin my new job. I honestly couldn't wait.

* * *

 **Don't forget to favourite, follow and review!**


	2. Why Don't You Get A Job

**Hi, everyone!**

 **Welcome back to Good For You. I hope you're enjoying it so far. I'm so excited to delve deeper into this story and write it for you all. I have so many ideas for it. There's gonna be some ups, some downs, some drama, and plenty romance. So let's get on with it, shall we?**

 **This chapter is named after 'Why Don't You Get A Job' by The Offspring**

* * *

Elizabeth Chapman's Point Of View

The excitement in my body as I entered the arena that Monday evening ready for Raw spread from the top of my head to the tips of my toes. I wheeled my case behind me, showing security my pass to get into the building, my eyes widening in shock as I saw the many Superstars and Divas walking around the corridors.

I stared, completely star-struck as The Bellas walked past, my mouth mouthing the word 'wow' when Cesaro walked by. Not to mention the thrill my heart felt as I spotted Dolph Ziggler from afar.

I was a little fish in a very big pond here, but it all seemed too good to be true. I felt like a totally embarrassed little fan-girl as Barrett, Neville and Kevin Owens passed by me, and I couldn't believe my luck. How I'd managed to land this dream job, I'll never know. But I had, so I had to man up, embrace it and not act like a little love struck teenager at seeing all the Superstars and Divas around me.

So I took deep breaths, willed my flushed cheeks to return to their normal colour, smoothed my dress down and headed in the direction of the bosses office without stumbling over my own feet. It was my first day in the job and my first task was to check in with Mrs McMahon. This had me the most nervous of all, not because she was a strong willed woman who was my boss, but because I'd seen her on TV ever since I was a little girl. So even now at the age of 25, meeting her in the flesh was going to be an unbelievable moment.

It was times like this that I had to pinch myself in order to reassure myself this was all true.

I noticed signs to her office on the wall so I began to follow them.

I was considerably nervous as I made my way through each corridor, knowing I was getting closer and closer to the office. I mean, this was my first day. And yes, I'd aced the interview and got the job, but now I was actually going to be performing that job. And this wasn't your normal 9 to 5 job. This was a lifestyle, a 24/7 thing. And if I messed up, it wasn't only a few people that would see and I could hide the embarrassment. Raw was broadcast worldwide in front of millions of people.

If I messed up, they all saw it. So everything I did had to be perfect.

It was a big task to take, and I had to have strong shoulders to take it on. But all the pros outweighed the cons. All the negativity was trumped by positivity, and I knew this was a job I wanted more than anything in life. It was a dream and I was prepared to grab that dream with both hands and do whatever I had to in order to succeed.

It was just a great shame that Randy couldn't be here with me today when I started to take care of me and reassure me. I mean, he was in the building, of course he was – he was one of the main stars, he always turned up for Raw. But he'd been adamant on us keeping our distance and acting like strangers at work. So I knew I'd have to go this one alone.

I hated the distance he was putting between us, and I hated the fact that I had to be a complete stranger to my boyfriend. Being on the road was a lonely experience, one that was made even lonelier by the fact that the only person I had to keep me company didn't want to see me at work. But I understood his reasoning. He had a character and a persona to uphold. He had to maintain his venomous viper role, and having a girlfriend didn't exactly help portray that. It showed weakness and kindness and that he was able to give love to another person. So I'd agreed to act the stranger. I'd agreed to not say a word to him until we were alone. It sucked big time, but it's what he wanted. So I did it.

I turned a corner and continued down the corridor, hoping I was going the right way.

"Ah, looks like you just couldn't keep away from me, could you, sweetheart?" came a voice.

I blinked and looked, seeing none other than Fandango and Heath Slater leaning against a wall just up ahead.

I rolled my eyes having had enough of this disgusting pig at the restaurant the other night. I thought I was done with him, but clearly he was after me at this job too.

"Don't flatter yourself," I said as I attempted to walk past, my mouth breathing in annoyance as he put his arm out to block my path.

"Don't be like that, baby," he said slyly, leaning so close to me that I could smell the fake tan on his skin. "Why else would the pretty little waitress come all the way here to see me?"

I scoffed in disbelief. "You actually think I'm here to see you?"

"Of course," he said with a smile that he thought was sexy. I found it repulsive. "I don't normally go with the ring-rats, but you're hot so I can make an exception for you."

He attempted to stroke my cheek but I just backed away in disgust, shocked that he'd even made that statement to my face. I couldn't believe he thought that of me! "Firstly, I would never ever touch you, not even with a ten foot barge pole," I said. "And secondly, after that insult, I can safely say I wouldn't go with you even if you were the last man on earth. Now let me through."

He sniggered. "I like it when a girl plays hard to get."

"Well you'll be waiting a very long time because I'm playing impossible to get. Now please, let me through."

I was getting insanely annoyed and very frustrated, so I attempted to push past. Of course this failed. He was built of pure muscle so he stood his ground and refused to let me past. I wished with all my heart in that moment that I could tell him who my boyfriend was; I knew he'd move in a nano-second if he knew. But I had made Randy a promise, so I kept my lips sealed on the subject.

"Why are you being such a bitch about this?" Fandango asked.

"Why are you being such a dick about this?" I asked. "I have somewhere to be, so can you please move your arm and let me go?"

"All I want is-" he began, but was swiftly cut off.

"Is there a problem here?" came a deep and gruff voice, one which I recognised immediately from the hours of wrestling I'd watched. I'd know Roman Reigns's voice anywhere.

I turned to see three men standing behind me, their ring gear black, their presence intimidating. My subconscious had her tongue rolled out and was fanning herself as my eyes took in the presence of The Shield.

Fandango immediately retracted his arm.

"Oh, no, everything's fine," he said with a smile.

"Is this guy bothering you?" Dean Ambrose asked as they stepped closer to us.

I was too pleased they'd come to help me to be outwardly star-struck.

"I just want to get past," I said. "I have somewhere to be."

"Let the lady past," Seth said. "And stop being a douchebag."

"Erm… yeah… sorry about that," he said, flustered and embarrassed. Without thinking twice both he and Slater scurried away with their tails between their legs.

"Jeez, dude," Dean said to Seth. "You befriend some fucking weirdos sometimes."

Seth sniggered. "You're not kidding."

I turned to look at them. "Thank you, guys. I appreciate it."

"No problem," Roman smiled. "You new here or something?"

"Yes, I'm the new interviewer. I-"

"Wait," Seth said with a frown, looking me up and down. "Do I know you?"

I smiled. "Yeah, we met the other night at Bellagio's."

Then it dawned on him. "You're the waitress! What was your name again?" He clicked his fingers a few times, thinking hard. "Ellie. Your name is Ellie, right?"

I blushed, surprised he'd remembered. "Yes, that's correct."

"Wow, it's great to see you," he smiled, holding his hand out for me. I took it and shook it. "So this was the media job you were talking about?"

"Yes," I smiled sweetly. "Small world, huh?"

"So is anyone gonna shed light on what's happening here and introduce us?" Dean asked with folded arms.

I laughed lightly as Seth turned to his friend.

"Ellie was a waitress in the restaurant I was at the other night. She said she was leaving to start a new job and I guess the job is here."

"Yes, I'm the new interviewer," I said.

"Ah, so you're the chick Renee is looking after," Dean said, nodding in understanding.

"That's right," I said. I knew Dean and Renee dated from reading it on the many gossip websites online. She must have mentioned to him that I was coming today. "I was actually just on my way to Mrs McMahon's office when that idiot stopped me."

"Well the office is just down there and to the left," said Roman helpfully.

"Thank you," I said. "But I should get going. I'm already late."

"Sure," Seth said. "I guess we'll be seeing you around."

"I guess so," I said with a deep breath.

"Good luck on your first night," he said, giving me a wink before all three headed back down the corridor and out of sight.

I couldn't help but blush and bite my lip as I watched them walk away, but quickly snapped out of it when I realised how late I was. So I quickly turned on my heel and rushed to the office.

xXx

As I sat on a cushioned chair in front of a large wooden desk, I had to pinch my leg in order to check whether my current situation was real or not. The sharp pain I felt on my skin and my quiet intake of breath as my nails pinched my skin indicated that this wasn't a dream. This was well and truly happening.

I was actually in Stephanie McMahon's office, talking to the woman herself whilst Renee Young sat alongside me, all of us discussing how I'd be shadowing Renee for a few weeks before I could go the interviewer job alone.

I swallowed down the nervous lump in my throat, watching as Mrs McMahon spoke to me, knowing my ten year old self would be so jealous of me right now. I wanted nothing more than to jump up on the desk and sing from the rooftops how fucking awesome this was, whilst taking selfies with every single wrestler that crossed my path.

But instead I remained calm and collected, acting the professional in a neat and composed way. I'd have time to fan-girl at the hotel later.

"So does that sound good for you, Miss Chapman?" Stephanie asked. "Renee is one of our best interviewers. She knows how the cameras work, what best to say, and how to get those much needed answers out of our Superstars and Divas."

"Of course," I smiled. "I can't wait to begin."

We all stood up from our seats and shook hands. "I look forward to seeing your work."

We said our goodbyes and Renee and I left the office.

"You nervous?" Renee asked as we walked to the backstage area where most of the interviews took place.

"Honestly? I'm terrified," I said, laughing awkwardly. And I wasn't lying. Everything I did from now on would be broadcast around the world to millions, and that was a rather scary prospect. I knew it was something I'd eventually get used to. But for now the idea was quite daunting.

"You'll be fine," she grinned, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and squeezing me to her before letting me go. "You're on TV for around two minutes at a time and the Superstar or Diva usually does most of the talking. Just appear to look interested and don't forget any of your words."

"How do you remain so calm?" I asked, liking Renee already. I'd watched her on TV, of course. But seeing her now for real, seeing how pretty she was and how genuinely kind and sweet she seemed, I knew I was in a good pair of hands with her. I hoped we could be friends from now on.

"I'm used to it," she said. "And believe me, once you get into the rhythm of things, you'll realise how much fun it is."

I nodded. "You're right there, I guess."

"So you ready to try your fist interview?" she asked me.

I stopped walking, my eyes wide. "Huh? Like, right now?"

She laughed lightly. "It's going to be fine. It's an interview for the WWE app so it won't be broadcast live. That way if you mess up you can start over until it's perfect."

"O-Okay," I stuttered as she took my hand and began leading me to the backstage area. I suppose this wouldn't be too bad, especially if it wasn't live. It was something I could start over if I fucked up, and it was something that could be edited if all went wrong.

"Besides, I'll be there the whole time to help if you need it," she grinned.

"Then… l-lets do this," I said, my voice not entirely sure of its confidence.

I wished Randy was here. I wished my mum was here. Hell, I wished the kind and sweet Seth Rollins was here. But none of them were. It was just me. And I was going to have to man up and begin my job.

* * *

 **A huge thanks to CiCix3, Tantoune and dutchangel1979 for their kind words about the last chapter.**

 **CiCix3 – Randy is going to be playing a major part in this story. I absolutely love him in real life, but for this I need him to be a total dick haha!**

 **Tantoune – Thank you! I know you've been a loyal reader of my past stories, so I hope you enjoy this one just as much**

 **Dutchangel1979 – I hope you liked this chapter as much as you did the last one!**


	3. Warning

**Hello, my lovely readers.**

 **Hope you're all well. I've been extremely poorly and still am, so sorry if this chapter is a bit late out. I've been very blocked up and sneezy and full of cold. So hopefully I'll be on the mend soon. I hate being ill!**

 **This chapter is named after 'Warning' by Green Day**

* * *

Elizabeth Chapman's Point Of View

My first interview was with Ryback, the big man ready to talk about losing his Intercontinental Title to Kevin Owens. Since the interview was due to go on the app, I felt slightly relaxed and less tense about performing. And I knew from previous interviews I'd seen with Ryback that the man could very easily talk and talk for hours. So I knew the only work on my part would be asking an initial question.

I remembered Renee's words to act interested and not forget my words. Plus having the woman herself standing behind the camera for support was very reassuring. Renee was a seasoned pro, the best in the business currently. To be under her watch was certainly the best place I could be right now.

I also knew Ryback was a genuinely nice guy, so knowing that my first interview was going to be with one of the kinder wrestlers meant I wouldn't be judged, I wouldn't be mocked, and I was in a warm and happy environment.

There were definitely worse situations to be in.

I was handed a microphone as I saw Ryback approach me, my clearly nervous hands shaking as I struggled to switch the microphone on.

"Here," smiled Renee, and I handed it to her. She switched it on and handed it back to me. "Relax, you're going to do amazing, Ellie. And don't forget, it's not live. We can do this as many times as you need to."

"Won't Ryback mind?" I asked.

She laughed lightly. "He's a big lovable teddy bear outside of the ring. He won't mind at all."

I nodded, releasing a deep and slow breath once Ryback approached us. He smiled, greeting us warmly, shaking my tiny hand with his large one.

"You must be the new kid," he said.

"Yes," I replied. "Ellie Chapman, good to meet you."

"She any good, Renee?" he asked.

"They tell me she was fantastic at the interview," she smiled, her words causing me to blush. "She knows her stuff."

"Then let's do this," he said, his voice gravelly. "You nervous?"

"Terrified," I said, smiling awkwardly.

"You'll be fine," he said warmly. "Before long, this will all just come naturally to you."

I nodded, glad he was so kind about it all. So Renee stood behind the camera and we began to film.

Everything went insanely smoothly. I didn't forget my words and I didn't stumble over them. I was clear, concise, and was able to do as I was asked. I nodded as Ryback spoke, listening intently and holding the microphone close enough to him for him to be heard, but not close enough that it was shoved in his face. I was surprised by how well I was doing, and even more surprised that we managed it all in one take.

As the camera man yelled cut, Renee ran to me and embraced me in a hug.

"Girl, you did great!" she grinned.

"You were right," said Ryback. "She knows what she's doing. You're a natural, kid."

I couldn't help but smile as he walked away, proud of myself for doing so well on my first time out. I didn't think for a second that I'd be a success during my first night on the job. I guessed this was what Mrs McMahon saw in me during the interview, and to get the praise from Renee assured me that the whole thing had been a triumph. I couldn't wait to tell Randy tonight how it'd all gone. He'd be so proud.

I didn't do any further interviews for the remainder of Raw, but I shadowed Renee for the rest of the night, waiting behind the camera and watching as she interviewed wrestler after wrestler, studying everything she did so I'd know what to do when I was in her position. I examined the way she spoke, the way she stood, the way she looked, taking it all in and committing it to memory.

She was excellent at her job and I dreamt of the day where I'd be as good as she was.

As she finished an interview with Neville, I was so lost in watching her that I almost jumped out of my skin as someone crept up behind me.

"How did the first day go?" asked Seth.

I let out a tiny squeal, my hand clutching at my chest as I turned to look at him, not expecting to see him. As I fought to calm my pounding heart down, I noticed Dean and Roman beside him.

"Jeez, you scared me half to death," I said.

"Sorry," he said apologetically. "I just wanted to see if your first night here was better than your nights at the restaurant."

"Way better," I smiled once I'd calmed down. "It was actually amazing. I loved every minute of it."

"She aced it," said Renee as she joined us. "She has a bright future." Dean came over to join her, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing the top of her head.

"Managed my Ryback interview in one take," I informed them.

"Well done, kid," smiled Roman. "That's excellent news."

"And no slip ups?" asked Seth.

"Nope," I said, shaking my head. "No slip ups."

He smiled at me warmly, his eyes glistening. "I'm so glad for you."

I smiled back at him as Renee began to speak. "I don't know about you guys, but I think we should go out to celebrate Ellie's first day. There's a neat little bar just down the street if we all fancy some drinks."

I looked at her, my smile dropping.

I'd love nothing more than to go for drinks with these awesome people. They were my co-workers and genuinely nice people who I wanted to get to know better. But I knew Randy would be waiting for me back at the hotel. And since he was adamant on me not mentioning our relationship, I could hardly ask them if he could come or invite him out with us. That would give the entire game away.

So sadly I knew I'd have to decline their offer on this occasion.

"Sounds great," said Dean.

"Yeah," grinned Seth, looking down at me. "You deserve to celebrate."

"Thing is…" I began. "I'm gonna have to pass on this occasion."

Seth's smile dropped. "How come?"

"I'm exhausted," I said, thinking on my feet. "I could do with some rest."

"Come on," encouraged Renee. "It'll be fun. And if you don't want to stop long then just stay for one drink."

I felt torn, wanting both to see Randy and go out with my new friends. But Randy was my priority and I knew he'd want to see me. So I stood my ground.

"I'd rather just go back to the hotel," I insisted. "I really just want to sleep."

"Okay," said Renee sadly. "Maybe next time then?"

"Yes, definitely next time," I agreed, hoping this would pacify them for now.

So will deep regret we said our goodbyes, I fetched my suitcase and headed to the hotel, hating the sad look on Seth's face as I left.

xXx

Randy sat on the sofa in our hotel room as I poured us both a glass of wine. We'd put a film on the TV, and were prepared for a cosy night in together. Randy himself was tired after having match during Raw, so was more than happy to laze on the sofa with me and enjoy my company.

"So how did it all go tonight?" he asked as I made my way over to him, handing him a glass of wine before sitting down and snuggling up to him.

"Excellent," I grinned brightly, looking up at him as he sipped his wine. "I didn't slip up once, Randy. I aced it first time."

He kissed the top of my head. "That's my girl. So clever."

"Renee thinks I'm a natural," I continued. "That I have a bright future."

He raised an eyebrow. "Does she now?"

"Yep," I nodded. "She's been so helpful, giving me plenty tips and so much help. I really like her, I think we could be friends."

"And have you told her about us?" he asked, the arm he had around me tightening uncomfortably. He seemed tense.

"No," I said. "I didn't mention it once."

"Good girl," he replied, relaxing again. "You know what I said."

"I know," I sighed sadly. "Don't mention anything about us to anyone."

"But you understand why, don't you baby?" he asked.

"Because it would ruin your character," I said, having heard him say these words to me so many times before. It was like a mantra now. "And because admitting to a girlfriend will make you seem weak."

"Exactly," he said, sipping his wine again.

"I wish you'd let me tell someone," I said pleadingly. "The Shield wanted me to go out tonight and-"

"The Shield?" he suddenly asked, his eyes narrowing, his voice becoming annoyed, his entire character changing. "What the fuck did The Shield want?"

I swallowed nervously, wishing I'd never mentioned it. "N-Nothing," I tried, hating when Randy got upset like this. I never liked it when he got angry. "They know Renee so they spoke to me."

"What did they want?" he asked again.

"T-To go out tonight," I said. "To celebrate m-my first night at work."

His nostrils flared as he breathed in and out loudly, his jaw tense, and I knew he was annoyed. All I could do was wait for him to talk and hope he wouldn't be too angry.

"And what did you tell them?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"I said no. I said I was tired and wanted to go to the hotel to rest. I didn't mention you, I promise. I'm sorry, Randy."

I hated when this happened, and to be honest I should have seen it coming, especially when The Shield had decided to talk to me on a friendly basis rather than a professional one. Randy always hated it when other men spoke to me. He'd never liked it, always scared that one of them would try anything. No man ever did and I know they never would. And even if they had, I was with Randy; I'd never betray him like that.

But that didn't stop Randy's anger or jealousy. He was a very possessive man and he'd always been the same. So as soon as The Shield got friendly around me, I should have known this would highly piss Randy off. I felt foolish really.

His laboured and angry breathing had finally calmed down. So he finished off his wine and looked to me.

"You stay away from The Shield, okay?" he asked. "They're trouble, and I don't like them, especially when they're sniffing around my woman."

"They weren't sniffing around-"

"I don't wanna wait around to see if that's true or not," he snapped in fury, causing me to recoil a little. "I want you to keep away from them. Promise me you'll stay away."

"Randy…"

"Ellie, you fucking promise me right now!"

"I… I promise," I repeated quickly. "I'll stay away."

He visibly relaxed then, his usual sweet and kind smile appearing back onto his lips. He lifted his hand, my body flinching as he began to stroke my cheek. I quickly composed myself.

"Good girl," he said. "You'll come to soon learn what I know. That The Shield are trouble, that they aren't good enough for my girl to be hanging around with. You only deserve the best, don't you, baby?"

"Yes," I nodded.

He leaned in and kissed my lips softly. "I love you, you know."

"I love you too," I said, only half believing my words at that moment.

* * *

 **A huge thanks to Lilygirl95, LatinaWWEFan, dutchangel1979 and Tantoune for their lovely reviews.**

 **Lilygirl95 – Thank you! So glad you're enjoying it.**

 **LatinaWWEFan – I absolutely love Randy. He's such a great wrestler and one of my faves. I kind of use him as my go-to-bad-guy in stories. You'll have to keep reading to find out what happens.**

 **Dutchangel1979 – Thank you for following and favouriting. Your support is very welcome.**

 **Tantoune – You're too kind. There's lots of twists and turns to come with this story so get ready!**


	4. Honest Mistake

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Thanks for all the favourites, follows and reviews so far. I'm loving the support this little story is getting. You're all awesome! So let's continue, shall we…?**

 **Incase anyone was curious, when I write Ellie, I imagine her looking like the actress Gemma Arterton. Obviously you can imagine her however you want, but I always see her as Gemma.**

 **This chapter is named after 'Honest Mistake' by The Bravery**

* * *

Elizabeth Chapman's Point Of View

After how well everything had gone at Raw the previous night, I was more than eager to arrive at the arena to begin working on Smackdown. I wheeled my case into my locker room, a large grin on my face, excited to know what I'd be up to tonight. I locked my locker room door, unzipped my case, and pulled out the dress I'd be wearing tonight, changing into it immediately.

Yesterday had been an absolute dream, a vision, the best night of my entire working life. To work for WWE was magical enough in itself, but to work for WWE, do well and actually get praise for what I was doing was the most magical thing of all.

Never in a million years did I think I'd even have this job, let alone know that I'm doing well in it. The praise from Renee, the praise from Ryback and the praise from Randy definitely assured me that I was meant for this, that I was doing was I was destined to do.

Yet as I thought of Randy my smile dropped, a sadness running through me at the thought of others who praised me too, others that Randy would not allow me to see.

Seth, Roman and Dean had showered me with nothing but kindness from the moment I'd met them, never giving me any negative feedback, and even saving me from the creepy Fandango. They had been kind, courteous and so welcoming. They hadn't put a foot wrong in my eyes, so it killed me to know that Randy didn't approve of our friendship.

Roman had been kind, Dean had made me smile, and Seth had been my knight in shining armour on more than one occasion, it had to be said.

I knew Randy had issue with me being in their presence, but they were kind of hard to avoid. I mean, I worked with the guys, for goodness sake. Not to mention the fact that the day would no doubt come where I'd have to interview them for the show. That meeting could never be evaded no matter how much Randy protested.

But it wasn't just that. I shadowed Dean's girlfriend, I worked with Renee almost every day. Avoiding them would be absolutely impossible because of this. Dean would seek out Renee and I would end up seeing them whether Randy liked it or not. Seeing them and talking to them would happen regardless and sadly Randy would have to get used to that.

As much as I loved him and as much as I wanted to adhere to his wishes, I'd be seeing The Shield at work. I had no choice.

My hair was already done and my makeup had been applied, so once I was changed I exited the locker room to seek out Renee. I was surprised to see her already waiting outside.

"Oh, hi, Renee," I smiled when I saw her, the cute little blonde going in for a welcoming hug. She seemed very big on hugs. I mentally reminded myself to get her a Bailey t-shirt in the future.

"Hi," she smiled as she pulled away. "Thought I'd come get you early. You excited for Smackdown?"

"Of course," I said as we began to walk. "I'm eager to see what's in store for me tonight."

"Well you won't be conducting any interviews tonight," she said. "It'll be more shadowing of what I do. Hope that's okay."

"That's more than fine," I smiled.

And it was. Shadowing her and studying her was one of the best things I could do right now. This was still only my second night on the job and I still had so much to learn. Watching Renee and letting her show me the ropes was a very welcome thing right now, especially if I wanted to go far in this company and do everything right.

"Excellent," she smiled. "But I figured a coffee would be good before the show. What do you say?"

A coffee would be very welcome right now, especially after the sleepless night I'd had. I never slept well after an argument with Randy and the one we'd had about The Shield had been terrible. My mind had not let me settle, every vile word or horrible slur I'd heard him throw at me running through my mind at a million miles an hour. I knew he never meant them and he had apologised and attempted to make it up to me before bed, but I didn't help me forget them.

So his reaction to my befriending The Shield had resulted in two hours sleep and some rather large bags under my eyes. As a woman, I thanked god for concealer that night.

"Lead the way," I said, really needing a caffeine hit.

"And where's my invite?" came a familiar voice from behind us. We both turned to see Dean heading in our direction, Seth and Roman following closely behind. I swallowed nervously knowing this was the last thing I needed right now.

"Oh, hey, sweetheart," grinned Renee as Dean approached her, sweeping her up in his arms and kissing her. It was enough to make most people gag, but I found it rather sweet. He kissed her tenderly, jealousy rising in my heart as I knew Randy could never do that to me at work as long as he kept up this idea of acting like strangers.

Just as Renee was about to come up for air Dean dipped and kissed her again, my eyes avoiding them this time. They were acting like a pair of lovesick teenagers and I certainly didn't need to see that!

No way did I need to witness it!

Sensing how uncomfortable I seemed, Seth quickly approached me, grabbing my arm.

"Why don't the pair of us and Roman leave these two in peace, huh?" he suggested. "I honestly don't need to see my brother's tongue down his girlfriend's throat. And I can clearly see you don't wanna be here either."

I laughed lightly. "You can say that again."

"Let's go get that coffee you ladies were talking about," suggested Roman, Seth nodding in agreement.

 _Oh…_

I wasn't sure what to do, Randy's words ringing in my head on a constant loop. He would not be pleased with me going with these guys, not one bit.

But what was the alternative? Sit there patiently whilst Dean and Renee proceeded to eat each other's faces? No, that did not sound fun in slightest. I weighed up the pros and cons of going, unsure of what to do.

Randy would be pissed for a start. Not to mention the argument we'd have if he found out. But that led to another question. Since he was so adamant on us avoiding one another at work, would he actually be around to see us? I liked Seth and Roman, I enjoyed their company and I personally wanted to get to know them better.

So I made the decision to go with them, praying that Randy would be avoiding me to the point where I wouldn't be seen.

"Sure, lets go," I smiled, Seth leading the way to the canteen. It didn't take us long to get three cups of coffee and find an empty table in the corner of the room. We pulled out our chairs and sat down. "Are they always like that?" I asked curiously.

Roman smirked. "Dean is. He's a dirty little bastard when he wants to be."

I raised an eyebrow, my cheeks flushing pink, so Seth decided to elaborate. "We've all been posted at different live shows this week," he said. "The three of us weren't with Renee so Dean hasn't seen her properly in over a week. He gets like that when he misses her."

I couldn't help but smile as I sipped my coffee. "That's sweet though, wanting to be with her like that after being apart for so long." Jealousy began to rise in my heart again, knowing I'd never have that.

"Not when we have to see it," chuckled Roman. "There's a time and a place."

"I don't know. PDA can be cute sometimes," I said.

"PDA?" Roman asked.

"Public display of affection," said Seth, filling in the blanks in Roman's head. "And I know what you mean. A kiss or a cuddle in public is fine by me."

I smiled over at him. "Exactly. Who wouldn't want the world to know you care for someone?"

Roman scrunched his eyebrows and mouth in disgust.

"Come on," laughed Seth as he took a drink from his cup. "You saying you've never kissed Galina or held her hand in public?"

"Galina?" I asked.

"Roman's wife," replied Seth.

"Well… of course I have," Roman said.

"Well Dean and Renee are exactly the same," Seth said. "Only they're a bit more… full on."

I laughed. "You can say that again."

"I know, but do they have to be so insanely public about it?" Roman asked. "He was about five seconds away from humping the poor woman."

I burst out laughing, loving Roman's reaction.

I really did like these guys. They were so fun and sweet. What was there to possibly hate about them? Nothing, that's what!

Seth smiled over at me. "See? Ellie gets it. PDA is fun."

"Well what do _you_ know?" Roman asked. "It's not as if you have anyone to show a little PDA to."

"Not right now," said Seth. "But when the right girl comes along I'll be kissing her every second of every day, and I won't care who sees. Don't you agree, Ellie?"

"Yep," I nodded. "It's sweet and I like it."

I was surprised to hear that Seth was single if I was honest. I know I was a taken woman, but it was obvious to see how good looking the man was, and I couldn't believe he didn't have a girlfriend. I mean, he was fucking hot! Good body, handsome face, sexy beard, stunning smile, amazing personality…

 _Hey, remember Randy? Your boyfriend…?_

I was grateful for my subconscious's reminder in that moment. Yes, I was with Randy and I loved him.

Roman finished off his coffee, standing up and going to fetch more.

"So how come you don't have a girlfriend?" I asked Seth curiously once we were alone.

He shrugged. "Dunno," he said, running his finger around the hem of his cup. "I guess the right girl hasn't come along yet."

"How do you know that?" I asked. "With the line of work you're in, you must have girls throwing themselves at you all the time. Surely one must have caught your eye."

"I know," he said. "And I've been on dates, of course. But I see how Dean is with Renee and how Roman is with Galina. I see how happy and content they are. And until I find a woman who makes me feel the way my brother's partners make them feel, then I won't settle. I'm 29 years old, I'm ready to find the one now."

I was surprised he was being so open and honest with me, but I liked it. If he was happy to open up to me and confide in me, then I was happy to listen.

"Then in that case I'm sure she's right around the corner," I said as Roman returned to us.

Seth looked at me closely, his smile wide. "I know she is."

I blushed, sipping on my coffee once again.

"So how about you, Ellie?" Roman asked. "You have a boyfriend or anything?"

But I didn't answer. I couldn't answer, my voice a mere whisper in the depths of my throat. I was too numb to answer, my body frozen to the spot, my eyes wide as I looked up to see Randy in the doorway of the canteen, his eyes staring daggers at me.

 _Fuck…_

He looked angry, insanely angry, unbelievably. He was pissed beyond belief and I knew how foolish I'd been to believe that I wouldn't be spotted. I knew I'd done it this time and I'd have to go fix this.

"Ellie?" Seth asked.

I quickly finished my coffee and stood up. "Look, I have to go. I'll catch you guys later."

I didn't have time to answer their questions or look at their confused faces. I was completely focused on talking to Randy to telling him what had happened. He'd already left so I rushed from the canteen and chased him down the empty corridor.

"Randy, wait!" I called out as he turned around a corner. I turned it too, ready to chase him down but he quickly grabbed me, throwing my up against the wall, my back hitting the concrete painfully. I barely had time to register what was going on before his body was pressed against mine, his fingers digging painfully into my arm, his mouth by my ear.

"What the fuck did I tell you last night?" he growled into my ear.

 _Oh shit…_

"N-Not to see them," I whimpered, my body shaking as his fingers gripped me tighter.

"And what did I just see you doing, Ellie?" he asked.

"I was w-with them," I whispered. "I didn't mean it… It was an honest mistake… I-"

"You promised me, baby," he seethed. "You promised me you'd never see them. Now why would you break that promise? Why would you ignore me like that?"

"I don't know… I didn't mean to," I explained, tears building in my eyes. His fingers gripped me tighter. "Randy, you're hurting me."

"Well you've just hurt me," he said. "Why shouldn't I return the favour?"

I let out a little cry. "I won't talk to them again. I promise," I pleaded, a single tear falling down my cheek. Randy watched it, catching it on the end of his finger.

"But you promised me that last night, baby. And yet there you were, talking to the men to specifically asked you to stay away from. These tears don't hide what you've done."

"I mean it this time," I tried. "You have my word. I'm so sorry, I won't go near them again."

He then pulled away from me, my body releasing a breath I didn't even realise it had been holding. "Make sure you do this time. Because I won't tell you again."

He grabbed my jaw between his finger and thumb, pressing his lips to mine harshly. He kissed me deeply, roughly, claiming me as his and only his, silently telling me that he would stand for my disobedience again.

And as he pulled away and walked away from me, out of sight, I knew what an idiot I'd been. I rubbed the red and sore marks he'd left on my arm, promising myself that I wouldn't betray him again.

If he wanted me to stay away from them, I'd do it.

I'd never talk to The Shield again.

* * *

 **A huge thanks to sebastianm101, dutchangel1979, Tantoune and MsConCon for their lovely reviews.**

 **Sebastianm101 - Welcome to the story! Bad guys always get their comeuppance, so we'll have to wait and see.**

 **Dutchangel1979 – Hope you enjoyed this chapter too!**

 **Tantoune – If you think Randy is bad now, just wait.**

 **MsConCon – Your words were so sweet! Seth has definitely taken a liking to her. I love a good slow burn as it's more realistic, so we'll have to wait and see what unfolds between them. And yes, Seth is a total sweetie! ;)**


	5. Ignorance

**Welcome back to Good For You.**

 **I've been so overwhelmed with the response to this story so far. Thank you everyone for the support and love this little fan-fic is getting. I'm enjoying writing it so much and I'm excited for you all to read what I have planned.**

 **I'm also going to do some shameless self-advertising here, but I also have a brand new story out called 'Come & Get It.' It's a Shield story centering on Dean Ambrose as the love interest. I plan for it to be a bit darker and grittier than my previous stories. So if you're interested, pop on over to my profile after reading this chapter and give it a read.**

 **This chapter is named after 'Ignorance' by Paramore**

* * *

Elizabeth Chapman's Point Of View

Since the rest of the week consisted of live shows and I wasn't needed due to being an interviewer, I'd managed to avoid Seth and The Shield for the entire week. I hadn't spoken to them, spoken about them or even laid eyes on them. I'd kept my distance and I'd done exactly as Randy had said.

I fucking hated it because I know they didn't deserve my ignorance and my rudeness. Of all the people in the world who didn't deserve my cruelty, it was those three lovely men. But Randy had been in far better spirits because of it and this kind of helped me believe all my actions were reasonable and rational. He hadn't shouted once, he was happier, he cuddled and kissed me again, acting like the old Randy I knew and loved. The red marks on my arms had faded and our relationship was getting back to normal.

It was just a total shame that it was at the expense of my friendship with The Shield.

So as I walked into the arena the following Monday, I knew I'd have to put in extra effort to avoid them. It had been easy since Smackdown since I was never in the vicinity of them, but now they could be around any corner, waiting to greet me. And I had to be prepared for that, and have a plan of action should any of them cross my path.

I hated myself for being so cruel to them, Seth especially with how sweet and lovely he'd been to me, but my relationship with Randy came first. He was precious to me and I had to put his wishes above everyone else's. And if it upset him for me to be friends with them, then I wouldn't be. For his sake, I wouldn't go anywhere near them. I'd act the bitch, I'd act cruel, I'd do what I had to in order to be with Randy.

I flashed the security guard my pass and was allowed into the building with no issues. I wheeled my case behind me, heading towards my locker room. I waved at some of the Divas I passed, grinning as The Bellas greeted me, smiling happily at Becky Lynch.

That was the thing I loved about this place – everyone was so welcoming and sweet. I avoided most of the men due to Randy's jealousy and unhappiness of me being around them. So it really boosted my spirits to know the divas liked me since they'd be the people I'd be socialising with the most.

"Hey, stranger," came a voice from behind me. "Haven't seen you all week."

 _Oh great…_

Groaning, I turned around to see Seth walking towards me. He was in jeans and a t-shirt, a baseball cap on his head, looking as lovely as ever. He wheeled his case behind him. I hated how cold I was about to be towards him.

"Seth…" I said, acting surprised by his appearance. I swallowed, knowing I'd have to put Plan Act-Like-A-Total-Bitch into action.

"How are you?" he asked once he reached me, that usual warm smile on his lips. "You left a bit abruptly last time I saw you."

I needed distance and I needed it now. Last week in the canteen had been a clear example that Randy could be round any corner, ready to see me with one of these guys. And after his words and reaction last time there was no way in hell I was going to let him catch me again. I'd only been with Seth for two seconds, but Randy wouldn't see it that way. I had to go.

So I simply smiled, picked my case up and rushed off as quickly as I could.

"Ellie?" Seth called after me, but I didn't look back. I rushed as quickly as my feet would carry me, reached my locker room, entered and locked the door behind me.

Well now I certainly felt like shit!

I wasn't normally like that; it wasn't in my character. I was usually so warm, so welcoming, always happy to give anyone a chance. So to act the stranger and to act cold and distant was so odd to me.

And it was even harder considering the target of my coldness was Seth. Out of everyone here, he'd been the most kindest of all, starting all the way from the night we met in the restaurant. His sweetness then, his praise on my first night in WWE, the way he made me laugh and smile, the way he constantly looked out for me… It felt so wrong doing this to him, and I hated that we couldn't be friends.

 _It's what you have to do, Ellie. It's what you have to do…_

But it's what Randy wanted, and the last thing I wanted to do was make him mad again.

So I stuck to my plan, tried my hardest to wipe the guilt from my mind, and changed ready for Raw.

xXx

Raw went considerably well. I once again did a pre-recorded interview with Neville for the app, and watched closely as Renee did a wonderful job as usual interviewing on the live show. I was starting to get to grip with things more now, learning how things worked, learning the ropes, and understanding more of my duties. I was even told I could probably do my first live interview on next week's Raw.

This news gave me a lot of excitement that put me in far better spirits than I had been at the start of the night, so as I walked back to my locker room after the show, I couldn't keep the smile from my face.

"Ellie?" came a voice.

 _Are you fucking kidding me…?_

I closed my eyes, groaning internally as the sound of the Architect's voice. This wasn't what I needed. He couldn't be here. He was making all of this so fucking hard.

I turned to look at him. "What?"

He walked towards me slowly and I could see the confusion on his face. He seemed a little lost. "What the hell happened at the start of the show? You just rushed off."

"Yeah… well… I had somewhere to be," I shrugged. "If you'll excuse me," I said, beginning to walk away.

He suddenly grabbed my arm softly in his hand. I stopped in my tracks, cautiously looking up at him, scared to even look him in the eye.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "You seem different."

I manoeuvred my arm out of his hand. "Yeah, I'm good. Nothing's wrong."

He raised an eyebrow. "It doesn't seem that way. You're distant all of a sudden, nothing like you were last week. What's going on?"

"Nothing!" I snapped, my voice a little aggressive than I intended. I immediately felt bad as I saw him flinch a little.

He sighed, looking down at the ground sadly. "Fine. I can clearly see you don't wanna talk so I guess I'll leave you to it."

 _Oh, Seth… Please don't… I don't mean it… I'm so sorry…_

I watched him, feeling so unbelievably bad. He didn't deserve this, he really didn't. Even if I couldn't be his friend or talk to him, he didn't deserve such a cold shoulder. He deserved a reason. I owed him that much at least.

"Listen. I'm sorry for snapping," I said, causing him to look back up at me. "It's just… my boyfriend isn't exactly happy about me befriending so many men at work, and I agreed with him to keep my distance."

He looked taken aback, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion as he stared at me for a long time. "Y-You have a boyfriend?"

"Yes," I sighed. "And he isn't so keen on the amount of time I spend with the male wrestlers."

"He's jealous?" he asked.

"A little," I nodded. "We've been arguing about it and I agreed to keep my distance."

"But… that hardly seems fair, Ellie," Seth argued. "It's not like I'm going to try anything if you have a boyfriend. I just wanna be your friend, that's all."

"I know…" I said sadly, hating all of this. "But I don't want to betray his trust."

He took a step towards me, looking down at me. "Ellie… I just want to be friends. I just want to get to know you. We get on so well and you're such an awesome girl. I only want a friendship. Surely he can understand that."

I shook my head, taking a step back. "I can't, Seth, I made a promise. Please don't hate me."

"I could never hate you," he said. "But-"

"I'm so sorry but… just leave me alone from now on, okay?"

I didn't even wait for an answer. I simply turned on my heel and left him standing there for the second time tonight, hating myself beyond compare.

xXx

"You're going away for a movie?" I asked Randy that night in the hotel. To say I was astonished was an understatement.

"Yep," he said, packing his case. "It's a three week shoot."

I looked at him uncomfortably. "You never mentioned a movie before."

"It's work, baby," he said. "And I didn't think you'd mind. Besides, it's my business, not yours."

"I would have liked to have been told," I argued, feeling rather upset and left out. "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning," he said, zipping his case up.

"Tomorrow morning?" I asked incredulously. "That soon?"

"Yes, Ellie," he said, kissing me on my cheek as he passed me to reach for his phone. "But I'll be back before you know it."

I just stared at him in shock. I couldn't believe he'd known he was leaving to film a WWE movie all this time and hadn't uttered one word to me about it until the night before. These were the kind of things you discussed as a couple. Hell, even a bit more of a heads up would have been nice! He'd had weeks to tell me, he'd had so many chances and opportunities to mention it in conversation.

But no, he'd said fuck all. I was only finding out now and he didn't seem to care.

"You could have mentioned something, Randy," I said as he lay on his bed, flicking through his phone.

"Baby, this is an amazing opportunity. You'd have said yes regardless of whether I mentioned it or not, right?"

"Well, yeah. But-"

"Then what's the issue?" he argued. "It's a three week shoot and I'll be back with you before you know it."

"Fine," I sighed, sitting on the bed beside him, annoyance running through my veins, spreading all over my body.

xXx

Randy left early the next morning, the hotel room feeling insanely empty without him there. Yes, I was pissed off with him, but there was still a huge void now he was gone. The bed seemed massive, the room feeling vast. It was unusual to be on my own like this, Randy usually wanting to spend most of his time with me. It was very rare that I was left alone and I knew it was because Randy always wanted to keep an eye on me.

I felt at a loss over what to do, so I was glad it was the Smackdown taping day and I could get myself lost in my work. So I remained in the hotel room for the remainder of the day, ordering room service and catching up on any missed TV shows until it was time to leave for work.

I was shadowing Renee again tonight, and I had to be honest, it was nice to have a friendly face nearby and a person to talk to. Having not seen Randy all day and having been rather taken aback by his abrupt exit due to sudden work commitments, I welcomed the company she offered me.

I saw Renee as a big sister figure, and even though I couldn't tell her about Randy, it was nice to just discuss other things with her instead. It distracted my mind and gave me other things to think about. I wanted a friend, I wanted company, and I didn't want to be alone. So I stuck closely to her.

She wrapped up an interview, switched the microphone off and began walking over to me. I noticed her smiling in my direction but quickly realised it wasn't me she was smiling at. I looked at her blankly then looked over my shoulder, noticing The Shield boys walking in our direction.

 _Great… Just what I need…_

Why did this have to keep happening? Why did they have to keep finding me? This was already hard enough for me to do, but to keep throwing them in my face and teasing me with their presence was just torture. Especially with Seth. His face looked sympathetic as he walked over to us, his eyes knowing he shouldn't be here around me after everything I'd said and told him. I doubted he even wanted to speak to me again after how vile and cold I was to him. I wouldn't be surprised if he never wanted to talk to me again.

"Hey, sweetheart," Renee said as Dean kissed her. "Good match tonight?"

"Of course, we won, didn't we?" he laughed. "We all still going for a drink tonight? A lot of the other wrestlers are coming out too. It's going to be a bit of a group outing."

I was about to turn to leave when Renee asked me a question. "Of course. Ellie, you coming?"

I stopped and turned to look at her, totally torn over what to do.

I couldn't go… could I?

On one hand I'd made a promise, a promise that I did not want to break, especially with how angry Randy could get. I'd given my word and the last thing I wanted to do was break his trust and get in even more trouble with him. I'd already felt his wrath once, I wasn't so keen on feeling it again. But on the other hand, he wasn't here. He was gone, he'd vanished, he was nowhere in sight. If I went he would never know as he wasn't here to find out. And the idea of spending a night on my own in that lonely hotel room did not sound appealing in the slightest.

Four pairs of eager eyes looked at me, all wanting to know my answer.

The reasons for going seemed to out-weigh the reasons for not going. So I took the risk, I decided to take a gamble and I nodded my head in agreement, hoping I'd made the right decision.

"Sure," I smiled nervously. "Sounds fun."

"Great," grinned Renee. "Well we'll all get changed and meet you boys out front in twenty minutes!"

"Deal," said Dean as Seth quickly approached me.

"You sure about this?" he whispered quietly to me, loud enough so only I'd hear. "Won't that boyfriend of yours be a bit upset about you spending time with us?"

"He's away for work right now," I explained. "So what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Seth grinned down at me, clearly liking my words. "As long as you're sure."

"I'm sure," I nodded. "It won't be a problem."

And I was sure. I was completely sure. Randy had hurt me by going away without a single ounce of consideration, so why couldn't I do something without his permission too? He wasn't here, he wouldn't see, and like I said to Seth, what he doesn't know wouldn't hurt him.

He couldn't expect me to be alone, waiting for him like a love-sick puppy for three weeks. I needed company, I needed a friend, and Renee, Seth and The Shield offered me just that.

So I walked back to my locker room excitedly, eager to let my hair down and have fun with my friends tonight.

* * *

 **A massive thanks to dutchangel1979, Tantoune, Lilygirl95, LatinaWWEFan, sebastianm101, BeckyLynch'sTheme and MsConCon for their lovely words about the last chapter.**

 **Dutchangel1979 – Thank you. All the pieces will come together in Seth's mind soon enough.**

 **Tantoune – All in good time, my dear. All in good time.**

 **Lilygirl95 – He's a nasty piece of work. It's hard because I love Randy so much real life, but he's definitely the bad guy here.**

 **LatinaWWEFan – Randy is a bit insane, yeah. And who doesn't love a bit of flirting, especially from Seth Rollins haha.**

 **Sebastianm101 – Randy is an utter jerk here. I have much planned for Ellie and her relationship with Shield members.**

 **BeckyLynch'sTheme – I hope you're enjoying the story so far. It's gonna get good!**

 **MsConCon – Seth is a total darling in this, a total knight in shining armour. And I loved the idea of this massive strong powerhouse being freaked by something as sensitive as PDA. Twas a very amusing image in my head!**


	6. Evacuate The Dancefloor

**Hello, lovely people!**

 **Hope you're all well and enjoying the story so far.**

 **For those wondering, I don't have a proper update schedule for Good For You, especially as I have another story I'm updating and stuff in real life that obviously takes precedent. So with regards to updating, it will simply be as often as I can manage. I feel I'm doing rather well so far, so I hope that's okay for you all.**

 **This chapter is named after 'Evacuate The Dancefloor' by Cascada**

* * *

Elizabeth Chapman's Point Of View

The bar was surprisingly pleasant when we all finally got there. It was quaint and warm and welcoming, the kind of bar you went to for a drink or two after work. It had a jukebox, pool-tables, tonnes of seats and tables, and a small dance-floor with a DJ on deck beside it. It had baseball memorabilia on the walls and framed signed photos of so many sports stars that I could barely count them all.

It was homely and I really liked it.

Renee led the five of us in, all of us walking straight over to the busy bar to order our drinks. Seth, being the gentleman as ever, said that he'd pay for my drink. I protested at first, but he continued to insist. I only agreed to it if he let me buy the next round. He was reluctant but finally settled on this arrangement.

I ordered a beer like everyone else, staring around the place as the drinks were prepared.

The place was full, people drinking, others dancing, a few people enjoying themselves on the pool tables. I noticed some other superstars sitting at tables around the place and I knew we'd no doubt join them soon.

It was oddly nice to be able to relax and be out somewhere by myself without the worry of Randy being around a corner ready to spoil the fun. He was gone for three weeks, he'd be nowhere near me, and as sad as that was due to the fact I'd miss my boyfriend, it was rather nice to be able to do what I wanted without him moaning or getting angry about it.

Very rarely did I get to do what I wanted. It was usually Randy who chose where we went or any activities we did. The only time my ideas went ahead were when Randy wanted to do them too. But if I suggested something he wasn't so keen on, then it was wiped off the table and there was no way in hell we were doing it. It saddened me because I'd gone places and done things I hadn't wanted to do hundreds of times, and it was because I knew Randy wanted to do them and it'd make him happy to do them.

It was a shame I was never offered the same courtesy. My ideas always got shot down and ignored. We only ever did what he wanted.

And Randy would have hated going to this bar tonight. It wasn't his scene and he wouldn't have been keen on socialising with so many of the people at work. He preferred keeping himself to himself, avoiding workmates at all costs. This was a place I could only go without him, so I was grateful for the opportunity.

Seth eventually handed me my beer, I thanked him, and the five of us headed over to the table filled with people from work.

I wasn't embarrassed to admit I felt star-struck seeing everyone sitting down around the large table. It wasn't every day you saw Neville, Dolph Ziggler, Cesaro, Tyson Kidd, John Cena, Daniel Bryan and The Bellas sitting in a bar and knowing you were about to join them. I had to blink several times in order to double check it was all real.

We reached the table, everyone greeting us, Seth pulling out a chair for me to sit on. I sat down, the others following suit, and I sipped on my beer.

Ten year old Ellie would be jumping off the walls right now to see all the wrestlers I was surrounded by. And it wasn't even at a meet and greet or a special event. It was in a bar, having a casual drink, hanging out and chilling. This wasn't real, this didn't happen, and I still had to pinch myself that I even had this job in the first place, let alone that I was hanging out with the likes of John Cena and The Shield.

It was a dream come true.

"… At least Orton is gone," laughed Cesaro.

 _Huh?_

This suddenly piqued my interest and I looked up at him the second Randy's name was mentioned. What were they talking about?

"Yeah, three weeks, I hear," said Neville.

"Place may actually be nice to work in for a while then," joked Ziggler, taking a drink, everyone laughing and agreeing.

My eyebrows furrowed at their words, my mind taking them in and flipping them around in order to understand them. Were they… talking shit about Randy?

I looked over to Seth but saw he was deep in conversation with Tyson Kidd and Roman about football, so I turned back to the conversation, drinking my beer and eavesdropping on what was being said.

"Normally I'd be a bit jealous they picked Orton for the film because that is one hell of an opportunity, but if it gets him out of our hair for a few weeks then I might ask them to film for longer," laughed Cesaro.

"The bastard is so miserable," noted Ziggler. "Just because he's worked for the company for over ten years, he thinks he owns the fucking place."

"It's nice not to come into work to a frosty reception," said Neville. "I don't know what the guy's problem is, but I can't think of a single person he doesn't piss off."

I didn't listen to any more, I didn't want to. The entire thing made me extremely uncomfortable and highly awkward and insanely upset. Why were they talking shit about him in front of his girlfriend…? I know they didn't know who I was or that Randy and I were together, but it was rude to talk about someone behind their back like that anyway. I could feel a familiar stinging behind my eyes that indicated tears were coming but I used every ounce of energy I had to hold them back and keep them at bay.

It was just horrible and vile to hear someone talking trash about your boyfriend like that. It was wrong, it was painful and it hurt. No one wants to hear bad things about the person they loved.

But I found it odd how three different people all thought the same and it made me wonder the reasons behind their words. Since I'd been made to keep my distance from Randy at work, I didn't know what he was usually like in a work environment. Was he a dick at work? Did he act like a piece of shit? Was there a valid reason why three men all felt the same way about him?

I sighed, downing my beer in one gulp, suddenly not wanting to be around these people anymore. I suddenly felt like a tiny fish in an insanely huge pond and I was easily getting swallowed up.

"Hey, you okay?" came a calm and quiet voice.

I looked up to see Seth staring down at me with a concerned look on his face.

"Oh, um, I'm fine," I lied, looking away again, carefully ripping the label off my empty beer bottle.

"You don't look it, Ellie," he said loud enough to be heard over the music playing in the bar, but so that only I could hear. "Talk to me."

I sighed, placing my hair behind my ear. "I'm just a little overwhelmed I guess."

"With all these people?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I just feel a bit weird, is all."

He moved his arm until it was resting along the back of my chair, bringing me in closer. "Do you wanna go back to the hotel?" he asked, but I shook my head.

I didn't want to leave the bar, not really. Yeah they were talking shit about Randy and I hated it, but I never ever got the opportunity to go places like this with my friends on my own, and I didn't want a few bad words about my boyfriend to ruin it for me. They'd stop talking about it eventually and I could easily move away from them until they did. I'd been having a wonderful time up until then and I didn't want the evening spoiled.

"Okay then. Maybe we can distract you," he suggested.

"How?" I asked, my voice not really in it, not really bothered.

He looked around the place before a knowing smile reached his lips.

"Dance with me?" he asked, causing me to shoot my head up to look back at him, my eyes wide.

"D-Dance?" I asked, my voice a little higher pitched than I intended.

"Yeah, dance with me," he smiled. "Gets you away from everyone, allows you to loosen up, and dancing is fun."

Dance with me… probably three of the worst words to ever say to me.

I was a terrible dancer, an awful dancer, my dance skills were shocking. It was like I had two left feet that in no way wanted to co-operate with each other and didn't want to do what I told them to. Every dance I did either ended up with me rushing off embarrassed or in a mess on the floor. Dancing and I did not mix.

"But… I can't dance, Seth," I said.

"Well I can," he said. "And I'm sure I can help you out."

"I guess," I said, not sure if I should be doing this in the first place.

It was one thing to go out without Randy knowing, but to dance with another guy might be overstepping the mark. I knew he'd go insane if he found out.

But then again, he'd go insane over all of it if he found out. And it wasn't like Seth and I were a thing. We would simply be two friends having a dance and having fun. There was no harm in it, and he was right – it would be fun… I think.

"So," he said, standing up. "You coming?" He offered me his hand.

I smiled up at him and stood, trusting he'd look after me, slipping my hand into his. "Sure."

"Going for a dance, boys," said Seth, informing his friends where we were off to. He squeezed my hand tightly in his, moved us from the table and guided us smoothly to the small dance-floor without waiting for an answer from Roman or Dean.

The dance-floor was half full when we reached it so we were able to easily move and not get crushed in a sea of bodies. We began gently swaying to the music playing, moving our bodies, my hand still firmly in his. However it was the only body part of mine he touched. He didn't hold me, he didn't face me and we were kind of doing our own dance whilst keeping our hands in contact.

I was kind of grateful. Simple dancing was best for me and my two left feet, and being distant meant I wouldn't fall over him or hurt him during my uncoordinated movements. But he still confused me.

I wasn't sure why he was so distant, but I had a funny feeling it was to do with the fact he knew I had a boyfriend. He hardly looked at me, doing his own thing and I couldn't help but be touched by his sweetness. He was doing the honorable thing, he wasn't holding me or touching me in a suggestive way, respecting my relationship and not making me want to feel awkward.

I couldn't help but smile as I watched him. Seth Rollins truly was a sweet man. Always so attentive, always so kind, always so considerate. And who was I to him? Some waitress at a restaurant. Some girl at work. Some woman his best friend's girlfriend was helping. He didn't have to do a fucking thing for me, but he had. He'd taken a liking to me, he'd pushed to strike up a friendship.

He wasn't some guy who wanted to get in my pants, he genuinely just wanted to know me and be my friend. This was clearly shown by his actions after I told him I had a boyfriend. He didn't run for the hills, he didn't keep his distance, he didn't call it quits and never talk to me again because he didn't have a chance to fuck me. He fought for a friendship, he still wanted to know me, he urged us to be pals regardless of there being a boyfriend in the picture or not.

Most guys didn't do that, and most guys didn't give you your space when you were dancing because he was being considerate and respectful to your relationship.

In that moment, it made me realise something – Seth Rollins was one hell of a guy. He was a wonderful individual, and even though Randy didn't want me being friends with these guys, I couldn't just throw Seth out into the cold anymore. I could ignore him, I couldn't be distant, I couldn't be a bitch. He was a decent and genuine guy, and he didn't deserve the treatment Randy wanted me to give him.

So I'd remain his friend.

Despite what Randy wanted, I was going to forge a friendship with Seth Rollins. It'd have to be out of sight, and it would have to be deadly secret, but I'd make it work. Seth was too nice a guy to turn away, and he gave too much of a shit about me for me to turn around and just ignore him. I'd be his friend no matter what.

So I grabbed his hand tighter and pulled myself towards him until I stood face to face in front of him. My sudden appearance surprised him at first but slowly he began to chuckle.

"Someone is enjoying herself," he commented.

I placed my hands on his shoulders and began to sway us to the music. "Seth Rollins, you promised me a dance. So give me one."

He blinked, looking at me skeptically. "But… what about your boyfriend? I seriously don't think he'd appreciate another guy dancing with his girl this closely."

"Well my boyfriend isn't here," I said. "And it's not like you're going to try anything. You said friends, remember?"

"Erm, yeah. I guess I did," he said.

"So put your hands on my fucking hips and dance with me, okay?" I smirked.

"Yes, ma'am," he chuckled, placing his large hands on my hips immediately, taking the lead in our dance, his hands and body moving us in time to the music.

"Though, I have to warn you, even though I really want to, I honestly can't dance that well," I said to him in all seriousness.

"Well then, I'll just have to lead you and teach you," he smiled.

"I will fall flat on my face," I warned him. "It's inevitable."

"Don't worry, Ellie. You're in safe hands. I won't let anything bad happen."

We continued to sway to the music that filled the room and he held me closer. I felt his gaze on me but I couldn't look at him; my eyes were constantly directed at my feet, watching them to make sure they didn't slip up. Seth chuckled at me but I just ignored him. I bit my lip in concentration, making sure that I didn't step on his toes. That was the last thing that I wanted to happen, even though it would happen eventually - it always did.

"You're really worried about this, aren't you?" he asked sweetly.

"Yes," I nodded, my eyes trained onto my feet. I had to be the most uncoordinated person on the planet. Dancing and I just didn't mix. Never had, never would. I preferred to just sit off at the side and watch everybody else dance. It was much safer that way.

"Okay. Hang on…" he muttered.

All of a sudden Seth lifted me up, causing me to gasp, bringing me closer to him before he set me back down on my feet. Only this time they weren't on the ground, they were on top of his. It was just like I did with my dad when I was a little girl. Surely I was heavy standing on his feet, but from the look on his face, he didn't seem to mind. His smile said it all.

"You sure?" I asked, an eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Positive," he smiled.

We began moving to the music again and since my feet were much safer now, I could look into his eyes. I grinned, knowing that I wasn't causing any danger and that this arrangement was actually working. With our chests pressed together and the warmth of his body against mine relaxing me, I honestly felt as if I could actually dance without fucking it up.

"This is awesome," I beamed brightly.

"See," he smiled. "You're dancing."

"Yeah, I guess I am," I chuckled. Those three words he had said to me weren't as terrible as I figured after all.

"See, it's not so bad" he said.

"No, I suppose it isn't," I said happily. "I'm not too heavy, am I?"

"Of course not," he replied. "You're perfect."

 _Aaand… cue the blush!_

I felt the warmth in my cheeks and I knew that I had to be flushing the brightest of reds. My blush was so embarrassing, but there was nothing I could do to stop its unwanted appearance.

This felt nice… insanely nice. No guy had ever done this to me before. Every time I'd danced with Randy, I'd either chickened out and decided not too, I'd ended up flat on my face with Randy laughing at me, or Randy had refused to dance with me in case I embarrassed him or showed him up. Not once had he tried to help me, ease me or rectify the problem.

This was what made Seth so wonderful and awesome. He hadn't seen my terrible dancing as a problem but as a challenge. He hadn't shied away from me or said no to dancing. He'd fixed the problem and found an alternative way to have fun. He'd made my dilemma work and work for the better, making me feel good about myself along the way.

I no longer felt like an idiot or an imbecile. I felt like I belonged here, that everyone wasn't staring at me because I had no rhythm or was a mess of flailing limbs and body parts. I could actually move like a normal person, and not one person was judging me.

"Thanks, Seth," I said. "This is making me feel so much better."

"Then I've done my job well tonight," he replied.

I looked up at Seth, staring into his deep brown sparkling eyes, seeing the sweetness behind them, seeing that boyish smile hidden in a sea of beard, confirming with myself once and for all that I had to make this friendship work, I had to give it a chance.

Because Seth Rollins was a guy I knew I needed in my life.

* * *

 **A huge thanks to BeckyLynch'sTheme, Tantoune, Meep Meepy Meep, dutchangel1979 and MsConCon for their kind words about the last chapter.**

 **BeckyLynch'sTheme – Thank you! (:**

 **Tantoune – I agree, it's about time Ellie had some fun!**

 **Meep Meepy Meep – He does! But that's Randy. Possessive and unreasonable.**

 **Dutchangel1979 – I hope this chapter continued to keep you hooked. Seth is a total sweetie.**

 **MsConCon – It's definitely Randy's possessive and dark side coming out. But it gives Ellie time to finally enjoy herself… and for us to see the adorable Seth Rollins in action ;)**

 **Also, go check out my other story, Come & Get It. It's live on my profile now!**


	7. FairyTale Of New York

**Yo!**

 **Hope my lovely readers are doing well. This chapter is sort of broken up into lots of little scenes and segments so I hope it flows alright. I've packed a lot into the chapter so there's plenty action to read. Hope you all enjoy it! Don't forget to follow, favourite and leave a review letting me know what you thought at the end.**

 **This chapter is named after 'FairyTale of New York' by The Pogues. I know it's a Christmas song, but I don't care! Christmas is literally my favourite time of year and I have no shame in listening to Christmas music in October :P**

* * *

Elizabeth Chapman's Point Of View

"Are you missing me, sweetheart?" Randy asked me over the phone a few weeks later.

"Of course I am," I replied. I was currently sat in my hotel room, packing my bags ready to move onto the next town. My flight to New York was in a matter of hours. I had my phone on the bedside table on speakerphone in order to speak to Randy whilst also preparing to leave.

He'd been gone for two and a half weeks now, and I'd definitely felt the distance. I was missing him a lot, and I couldn't wait till he was back.

"How was Raw the other night?" he questioned. "It looked good on TV."

"It went well. Another successful interview in the bag," I smiled, feeling rather proud of myself as I thought back to how well I'd done on the last show. "How's filming going?"

"It's good," he said. "Getting round to the last few scenes now. I've got a night shoot tomorrow so I'll be sleeping most of the day."

"Sounds tough," I said as I folded a shirt and placed it neatly in my case.

"Maybe, but I'm enjoying myself," he replied. "Have you been a good girl for me?"

I rolled my eyes at his words, wondering how long it would be before the topic of conversation switched to a more somber one. "Of course," I said. "I learnt my lesson last time, Randy."

"That's my girl," he said, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

I knew it was wrong to lie to Randy and there should always be truth and trust in a relationship, but I'd had so much fun at the bar with The Shield and Renee, and I'd been spending so much time with them during his absence that it was hard to stay away. The drinks, the laughter, the fun, the dancing with Seth… The night at the bar had been one of the most fun and enjoyable nights of my life, and they'd taken such good care of me during the weeks of Randy's absence. We'd hung out, gone out, travelled together and practically become something of a fivesome with the addition of Renee.

And I knew admitting to it all would lead to a whole heap of trouble, both for me and my friends. The last thing I wanted to do was get anybody in trouble with Randy, so I stuck to my little white lie. What harm could come from it? I was protecting everyone this way.

"Always your girl," I smiled.

"Okay, sweetheart. I better go. I'm wanted on set. I'll call you when I can, okay?"

"Okay, Randy. Speak to you soon," I replied. "Love you."

"Love you more," he said, the line cutting dead as he hung up.

xXx

New York was beautiful when we got there. It was a place I'd never been to before, and I could understand the fascination with the city that never sleeps. It was stunning, my eyes taking in a new sight no matter where I turned. The Empire State Building, the Statue of Liberty, Times Square… The city was honestly one of the coolest and most wonderful places I'd ever visited.

Everyone had checked in at the hotel and unpacked their bags, Renee soon asking us all if we wanted to go out and explore the city. I didn't hesitate in joining her and The Shield, eager to see what New York had to offer.

We were in Times Square when Renee had an idea.

"Anyone up for a ferry ride on the river?" she asked. "I really want to see the Statue of Liberty."

"You're being a proper tourist, aren't you, Renee?" joked Roman.

"Hey, we've got to see the entire city before we leave on Tuesday," she argued.

"Sounds fun to me," said Seth. "I'm in."

"Me too," I added.

The whole thing did sound fun, and it wasn't often we were in New York. A ferry ride and a trip to the Statue of Liberty sounded exciting. I wouldn't miss it for the world.

"Awesome," she grinned as we jumped in a taxi and headed away to Battery Park.

xXx

We all clambered onto the busy ferry, taking our seats and settling down. I found myself sandwiched between Seth and Roman, a spot I knew most of the WWE fan girls out there would be majorly jealous of.

The breeze was cold along the river so I zipped up my jacket, awaiting the moment when the ferry would set off. Before long the engines were whizzing and we began to move along the water at a steady pace.

I looked in awe as New York City passed us by, sky scraper after sky scraper lining the view. It was truly a sight to behold and I pulled out my phone in order to take as many pictures as I could. I'd want to remember this place forever.

The breeze soon put an end to my photo taking, the cold hitting my skin and making it hard for my fingers to move. So I quickly put my phone away.

"You get enough pictures?" chuckled Seth. "You took a photo of literally every building we passed."

"I'll get more later," I said, blowing on my hands and rubbing them together in order to warm them up a little. "Gotta save some picture space for when we get to the statue."

He looked at my hands, frowning. "You cold?"

"A little," I replied. "I didn't realise it'd be so cold and breezy along the river."

"Well come here then," he said, suddenly wrapping an arm around my waist. I gasped as he pulled me closer until our bodies were touching, his arm moving to rest around my shoulder. I blushed as I looked up at him, his face mere inches away from mine. He'd pulled me closer than I'd realised. "See? Much warmer with the extra body heat."

"Uh, yeah," I replied as he turned to look out to New York again.

Seth definitely had a new found confidence with me ever since the night we danced at the bar. No longer was he the timid guy who was too scared to even look at me in case my boyfriend got pissed. The permission I'd given him to dance with me properly had opened up a door of opportunities to him, and now he had no issue with being so close and intimate around me.

I didn't mind – Seth knew where he stood, he knew it was a friendship, and my heart belonged completely to Randy. But it was nice to have a friend, it was great to have company, and I never complained when he got close as it was nice to have that connection since I hadn't seen Randy for almost three weeks.

So I naturally felt myself leaning into Seth, enjoying how his body warmed mine, feeling the cold fall away within an instant.

We were silent for a time whilst we enjoyed the view and the gentle lull of the ferry as it moved ever closer to the statue. The rhythm was relaxing, and Seth's warmth was almost making me want to drift off and fall asleep. I'd never been so comfortable in my life and I had to stop myself from napping a few times.

I felt Seth's arm tighten around my shoulders and looked up at him to check everything was okay.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked me quietly.

"Of course," I answered. "You can ask me anything."

"It's more of a request than a question though," he added.

I laughed lightly. "Just ask me, Seth."

"Well Dean and Renee are going out tonight and Roman has a Skype date with his wife," he began.

"Right," I said.

"And I honestly don't want to stay on my own this evening and watch shit on TV," he continued. "So I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me. You know, keep me company."

I smirked up at him, noticing a light blush tinge his cheeks. "Of course I will," I replied. "Can't have Rollins sitting on his own all night while his brother's are getting laid or talking to their loved ones."

He chuckled. "I don't really want to think about Dean getting laid. Thoughts like that will scar me for life."

"None of us want that image in our heads," I laughed. "So I am more than happy to save you and keep you company."

"Thanks, Ellie," he said as the Statue of Liberty finally came into sight.

xXx

Since Seth was the one who wanted to go out and needed the company, I was happy to let him choose where we went that night. He opted for an Italian place, something I agreed with knowing Italian food was my favourite.

Renee and Dean had already left, so once we were dressed and ready, we said our goodbyes to Roman and hopped into a cab, heading over to the restaurant.

"You look awesome tonight, by the way," he commented as the taxi drove, the lights of the city whizzing by us. I was wearing a sleek black dress, black heels and my hair in a bun.

"Thank you," I replied. "You look very smart yourself."

And he did, wearing a grey suit jacket, matching pants, a black shirt open at the collar and black shoes, his long hair in a bun at the base of his neck. I could imagine the stares he would get from women. He looked quite the dish; any woman would be lucky to have him.

"I usually scrub up well," he said. "Well I appear to anyway. People are used to seeing me in my ring gear so wearing a suit for me is like I'm going to the Ritz."

I laughed lightly, the taxi getting us to the restaurant in no time at all. Despite my insistence, Seth paid for the cab and we got out, heading into the restaurant.

"Seth, you have to let me pay for something," I insisted.

"Hey, I asked you out tonight, I asked for the company. Therefore it's only fair that I pay," he answered, and no matter how much I tried to fight, he stubbornly said no. So I stopped trying, mentally promising myself that I'd pay whenever we went out next.

We asked the waiter for a table for two and were quickly hurried over to it. It was a fantastically located table, right by the window so we could see all the lights and magic of the city beyond. We took our seats and ordered drinks before perusing the menu. I had white wine whilst Seth opted for a beer.

"Damn, everything looks so good," I said, my eyes gazing over the many delicious dishes on offer.

"Feel free to order whatever you like," Seth said. "No expense will be spared."

I smirked over at him. "Anybody would think you were trying to impress me, Seth Rollins," I teased.

He chuckled. "Just consider it a thank you for coming out with me tonight. The idea of staying in that hotel room alone whilst Dean and Renee are out and Roman is no doubt having Skype sex in the next room did not sound appealing at all."

I laughed. "Those two sound like a pair of animals."

"You don't know the half of it," he said.

We looked at the menu, the waiter bringing over our drinks and taking our food order. I went for the lasagne whilst Seth chose the beef cannelloni. Our menus were taken and we raised our glasses.

"To friends keeping friends company," Seth suggested.

"And to a good show tomorrow night," I added.

"I can agree to that," he said as we clinked our glasses together, taking a sip of our drinks. The white wine rolled down my throat like silk. It was absolutely delicious.

"So what do you normally do on nights where Roman and Dean are busy?" I asked curiously.

"I either watch TV, play Xbox or make very good friends with the bartender in the hotel bar," he replied.

"Sounds lonely," I said sadly, taking another drink from my glass.

"Sometimes," he shrugged. "But I know my brothers don't do it on purpose. They're happy and in love. It should be expected."

"I'm just still really surprised you don't have a girlfriend," I commented. "You're handsome, well built, have a great personality, and you must have women throwing themselves at you considering the line of work you're in."

"We aren't all as lucky as you, Ellie," he teased, a cheeky glint in his eye.

I looked down, blushing. "Maybe not. But even so, it just seems surprising to me."

"Don't get me wrong, I have my fair share of women and dates," he continued. "But like I've said before, at my age, I'm tired of having flings and one night stands. I want a relationship; I want a partner to spend the rest of my life with. I want to settle down with the right woman. So until I find that woman, there's not a lot else I want."

I nodded thoughtfully. "That's a good aim to have. And you seem optimistic about the prospect."

"I am," he said. "I'll know when I find her, and I'll stop at nothing till she's mine."

I smiled. "Then whoever she is will be a very lucky and special lady."

"And I plan to remind her how special she is each and every day," he smiled softly, his eyes lingering on me a while as our food finally arrived.

It looked and smelt delicious, both of us tucking right in. It had to be, hands down, the best lasagne I'd ever had. It was the perfect temperature, the perfect flavour, and tasted like pure heaven. I knew next time I was in New York, I'd definitely have to bring Randy here.

"So tell me more about yourself," Seth urged. "Where are you from?"

"Seattle born and bread," I said. "The youngest of three siblings. I have an older brother who is a doctor and an older sister who is a kindergarten teacher."

"Sounds nice," he commented.

"It is," I smiled, fondly thinking of my siblings. "I love them very much."

"And what does your boyfriend do?" he unexpectedly asked, and suddenly I felt rather awkward inside. I should have known this topic of conversation would come up sooner or later. It was only a matter of time with how often I'd mentioned the fact I was in a relationship.

I wasn't exactly sure what to say if I was honest. I knew I couldn't tell him everything, and I certainly couldn't tell him who Randy was. That would be going against everything Randy had said and the last thing I wanted to do was give the game away. So I knew I simply had to dance around the truth. I had to give Seth enough information to keep him off my back and satisfy him, but not enough to admit to everything.

"He works in fitness and sports," I said, taking another bite of my food. The more food there was in my mouth, the less room there was to talk.

"Anything in particular?" he asked.

"Whatever he takes a shining to," I said. "He's wrestled a little too."

"Ah, that's cool," he said. "He should try out for WWE if he's good."

"Yeah…" I said awkwardly. "Maybe."

"How long have you been with him?" he asked.

"A little over a year," I replied. "But it feels like forever."

"Those are the best kind of relationships, the ones where you've only been together a short time but you feel as if you've known each other all your life."

"I agree," I said. "That's the true sign that you're meant to be with that person."

"And do you think you're meant to be with him?" he asked, his question throwing me off guard. I looked up at him, not quite sure what he was getting at.

I'd been with Randy for over a year, and all the time we'd spent together had been wonderful. He made me laugh, he made me smile, and he took such good care of me. I could definitely see a future with him. But was Randy the man I was meant to be with…?

"Well he makes me happy so…" I said, looking away.

"Then that's all you can ask for," replied Seth, taking a drink of his beer. "Happiness is the number one thing in a relationship. And if he makes you happy, then you're doing the right thing by being with him."

I nodded, not truly believing his words or mine.

Yes, Randy made me happy, but a smile had not been on my lips as of late with him. The lack of communication at work, the secret of our relationship, the threats about not seeing The Shield, leaving to film his movie without telling me a single thing… I couldn't exactly say happiness had been at the forefront of our relationship lately.

The topic was beginning to get me down, so I swiftly changed the subject, wanting to talk about anything and everything except Randy Orton.

xXx

My evening with Seth had been absolutely lovely. The conversation never stopped flowing, the laughs were a mile a minute, and I got to know the guy so much better. Seth had set out to have a fun evening whilst his brothers were busy and we'd done just that. It was just a shame the night had to end, but sadly it did. We jumped in a cab and returned back to our hotel, Seth kindly walking me to my hotel room door once we got there.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening," he said, leaning his side against the wall as I slipped my key into the lock.

"No, thank you," I smiled. "I would have been sitting in my hotel room alone too tonight, so you did us both a favour."

"I know it took a lot for you to come out," he said. "And I know your boyfriend isn't exactly big on us being friends, so thanks for braving it out and keeping me company."

I sighed. "He'd be pissed. But he's not here and he can't expect me to be alone all the time. You're my friend, Seth. There was no harm in what we did tonight."

He smiled. "You're fucking awesome. You know that?"

I blushed lightly, looking down at my feet. "So they say."

"Well I say it because it's true," he smirked, giving me a wink when I looked back up at him. "I'll leave you to it. I'll see you at the show tomorrow night?"

"Most definitely," I replied, grinning from ear to ear.

And then he surprised me, doing something I didn't expect, leaning over, placing a hand on my waist and gently kissing my forehead.

I quietly gasped, his hand feeling comfortable on my waist, his lips warm and soft on my skin. They felt… nice. They lingered a little before he reluctantly pulled away.

"Sleep well, Ellie," he smiled sweetly.

"Y-You too," I stuttered as he slowly began to walk away.

I simply stood there, watching him walk out of sight, wondering why the hell my heart was pounding so fast and why my cheeks were so flushed and warm.

* * *

 **Thank you to BeckyLynch'sTheme, angelsdee327, dutchangel1979, Tantoune, Lilygirl95 and MsConCon for their reviews of the last chapter**

 **BeckyLynch'sTheme – I figured they needed an adorable moment together**

 **Angelsdee327 – The clues are definitely falling into place in her head. We will just have to wait and see if she does anything about them and see Randy for what he is.**

 **Dutchangel1979 – I think everyone wishes they had a Seth Rollins in their life! I certainly wouldn't say no to one!**

 **Tantoune – He's just an adorable ball of cuteness… even now that he's heel on TV! There's still a lot of love for the architect**

 **Lilygirl95 – I loved the dancing scene. I had such a smile on my face as I wrote it**

 **MsConCon – I felt we needed a bit of fluff after all the crap Randy has thrown at her. Seth is definitely being a cutie. He just needs to bide his time**

 **Also, check out my other story, Come & Get It if you already haven't :)**


	8. The Monster

**Hey, lovely people!**

 **Just wanna say thank you all so far for the love this story is receiving. It makes me so happy to know you're all enjoying this and it certainly inspires me to write more. I am really enjoying writing this story, and I cannot wait to see what you all think of the drama I have planned.**

 **Lilygirl95 – I am so excited to write the scene where Seth discovers who her boyfriend is. It's not coming just yet, but it'll be good would it does. I have it all planned out in my head**

 **BeckyLynch'sTheme – I don't think Randy will be too happy when he finds out she's been seeing Seth. We'll soon see.**

 **Tantoune – Aww, that's so sweet of you to say. It's an honour to be your favourite author! :)**

 **Angelsdee327 – Through all the drama and all the madness, it's always good to have a bit of fluff. And Seth Rollins fluff is the nicest fluff**

 **This chapter is named after 'The Monster' by Eminem and Rihanna**

* * *

Elizabeth Chapman's Point Of View

As I was preparing my outfit for Raw the next night, I was surprised to hear a knock on my hotel door. I frowned at the suddenness of the noise, not sure who it was. I wasn't expecting anyone, and I knew Renee and The Shield had gone over to the arena early.

So I laid the dress I'd chosen for the show smoothly on the bed and went over to the door, opening it.

"Hey, baby," said Randy, leaning against the door-frame. "Miss me?"

"R-Randy!" I gasped in surprise, not expecting him to be there at all. "What are you doing here? You aren't due back for a few days."

"The film wrapped early so I thought I'd come to New York and see how my girl is," he smirked, embracing me immediately and kissing me with every ounce of passion he had. It took me a few seconds to register his presence before I started to kiss him back.

I couldn't believe he was here! He'd mentioned nothing about his return so to see him now was a lovely surprise. I hugged him close as I kissed him, my mind mentally preparing itself for Raw.

Now Randy had returned my plan of keeping my friendship with The Shield boys had to be put into action. I had to keep them away, and only communicate with them when Randy was not around. It should be a rather simple plan since Randy never wanted to see me or be near me at work, but it was a tall order and I knew it was going to be hard to do. However my friendship with those guys was worth it. Seth was worth it. And I was going to strive to keep both Seth and Randy happy.

We finally broke apart, his smile wide on his lips.

"Will you be on Raw tonight?" I asked.

"Well I've spoken to Hunter and he plans to squeeze me into a match. I've missed being in the ring."

He let me go and we entered the room. He closed the door behind him and I went back over to my dress. "How was filming?"

"Good," he said. "Though I'm exhausted. We had a night shoot last night so the only sleep I've had is whatever I managed on the plane to New York. I think I'm gonna have a nap before I head on over to the arena."

"Good idea," I said, undressing and slipping on my dress for the evening. "I'm going over just now. Renee said we have a few interviews to film for the app before the show starts tonight."

"Have you been seeing Renee much whilst I've been gone?" he asked, lying down on top of the bed, his hands behind his head. He looked very relaxed.

"Erm, occasionally," I lied. "Most of my time has been in my room. I had dinner with a couple of the Divas a few times, but that's about it."

"So you've done what I've asked?" he questioned.

I swallowed the nervous lump that had built in my throat. "Y-Yes, Randy. I did as you asked. I didn't speak to them once."

"Because you know I don't like it when you don't listen, Ellie," he said, his tone hard.

"I behaved, Randy," I replied, avoiding looking him in the face.

He walked over to me then, pressing his lips harshly to mine in the most possessive and claiming manner.

"That's my girl," he said.

xXx

My interview with Bad News Barrett was wrapped and filmed in one take, so Renee and myself had a bit of spare time before the show was due to start. We'd done our interviews in less time than we originally planned, so Renee suggested a trip to the canteen for a drink before Raw began. I jumped at the chance, my feet hurting from the shoes I'd been standing in. A sit down was very welcomed. So we made our way over, grabbing a coffee and sitting at a table together.

"I'm going to miss New York," she said as she leaned back in her chair. "I think it has to be the most amazing city in the world."

"Me too," I said sadly. "It's a shame we can't stay here longer. There's still so much we haven't had the chance to see. I need another day to be a tourist."

"That's the curse of being on the road," she commented. "What did you and Seth get up to last night? You seemed rather cosy on that ferry ride together." Her smirk was huge.

I almost chocked on the coffee in my mouth, her question rather out of the blue and unexpected.

"Oh, uh, we just went to dinner," I said, trying to gain my composure again. "And it's nothing like that."

"I know, I know. You have a boyfriend," she said. "All I'm saying is the smile never left either of your faces all day." She had a smirk on her face and I knew she was looking far too much into it. Seth and I were firm friends, that was all. I was in a relationship, one I intended to remain faithful in. I was never one to cheat and I was never one to betray a partner. Seth and I had a connection, yes. But he was my pal. I was in no rush to see him behind Randy's back. I wasn't that kind of person.

 _Speak of the devil._

I looked up over Renee's shoulder, surprised to see Randy walk into the canteen. He was deep in conversation with Sheamus so I tried to remain calm and nonchalant, not wanting to give anything away.

In all the weeks I'd been working for WWE, this was actually only the second time I'd seen Randy in the flesh at work. We'd always managed to avoid each other, hardly ever meeting each other in the corridor or backstage. I'd done exactly what Randy had requested and kept my distance at all times, giving nothing away about our relationship.

Renee, noticing my eyes were elsewhere, turned around to see what I was looking at.

"I didn't know Orton was back," she commented.

"Me neither," I shrugged, sipping my coffee like I didn't give a damn. "He must have finished that film of his or something."

"Stephanie and Hunter must have booked him a match tonight. Why else would he be here?" she commented.

"Maybe," I said, Randy making eye contact with me for the briefest of moments before taking a seat at a separate table with Sheamus.

I sighed, twirling my coffee around my mug a little.

Even though I'd been doing it for weeks, the separation and distance I had to keep from Randy never got any easier. The three weeks without him here for filming were hard enough, but now he was back, I had him all to myself, and yet I still could go nowhere near him. It hurt, it killed, it saddened me each and every time he asked me to stay away.

I wanted to go to him, hug him and kiss him in front of every last wrestler in the room, but he was adamant and unyielding on his decision. I had to keep away and act the stranger no matter how much it hurt.

So I looked away, avoiding looking at him, resuming my conversation with Renee…

That was until The Shield entered the canteen.

 _Oh fuck…_

My heart sank, my mouth went dry and my hands began to shake in panic as I realised this was the worst situation possible. Randy was here… Seth was here… And he was making his way towards me.

 _Oh god… Oh shit…_

My heart was threatening to jump out of my chest. Randy was going to catch us, he was going to figure it out. He was going to see Seth talking to me and know exactly what I'd done. That I'd lied, that I'd gone against his wishes, that I'd been their friend despite what he said.

This couldn't happen, it couldn't. He couldn't find out… He'd fly off the wall, he'd go insane… He'd kill me.

I remained calm, keeping my shaking hands in my lap so they couldn't see as they reached our table.

"Hey, ladies," Dean smiled, kissing Renee on top of the head.

"Hi, sweetheart," Renee smiled.

"How's things?" Seth asked me. "I hear your interviews went well again earlier."

I didn't answer him, I couldn't. I was too aware of Randy's presence, I was too aware of the fact his eyes could be on me, I was too worried I'd get caught. So I simply stood up, leaving my cup of coffee where it was on the table.

"Excuse me please," I said, making my way past him, not once looking directly at his face. My eyes were fixed on the floor.

"Ellie?" he called after me, but I didn't look back. I just walked directly out of the canteen, walking who knows where, finding an empty corridor where I could finally get my breath back.

That was horrible, that was nasty, that was a situation I never wanted to be in again. I should have known this would happen. How in the hell did I expect myself to keep this relationship and friendship going separately without one finding out about the other? I'd wanted to keep both men happy so badly, and I'd wanted to forge relationships with both of them, Randy as the man I loved and Seth as my friend.

I should have known it'd never work. They work together for fuck's sake. And even though Randy had said he didn't want to see me at work, there was always the chance he would.

I'd just enjoyed Seth's company so much that I didn't want to give him up. He was so lovely and so sweet and kind. He was the most wonderful man I knew and as much as I loved Randy, I couldn't accept his request of staying away from Seth. The architect was special to me, important to me. I wanted him in my life… I needed him in my life.

And now I'd almost fucked it up, I'd almost given the game away.

My head dropped into my hands, my mouth groaning in annoyance as my hands pulled at my hair.

My stress levels were through the roof.

"Baby, you okay?" came a voice. I looked up to see Randy walking cautiously towards me, a look of concern on his face. "You rushed out the canteen just now. Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah," I nodded as he came up towards me, embracing me in a warm and loving hug. "Just tired I guess."

He rubbed my back softly, kissing the top of my head. "You worried me there. I've never seen you look so pale before. You look terrified."

"N-No," I said, leaning into his embrace, closing my eyes, enjoying his warmth. "I'm good now. I'll be fine."

"What had you so upset, baby?" he asked.

"Nothing, like I said, just tired."

"Was it the fact that Seth Rollins began talking to you even though I was in the room?" he asked.

 _Huh?_

My eyes burst open, my breathing stopping. "What?" I whispered.

"Yeah, the way he came over to you and just spoke to you," he said calmly. "Though… I'm surprised you reacted like that, because I heard you've been spending time with those Shield boys the entire time I've been gone."

 _Fuck… Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck…_

He knew.

He fucking knew.

I swallowed, slowly pulling my head back to look up at him. "What are y-you talking about?" I asked, my voice shaking.

The kind and concerned look in his eye he previously had was gone. Now he looked angry, his eyes cold and harsh. The only other time I'd seen him look this mad or pissed was when he was in the ring.

 _Shit…_

"Don't fucking lie to me, Ellie," he said. "Quit with the bullshit and tell me the truth."

"I don't… I didn't…" The words just wouldn't come out of my mouth.

"Sheamus fucking told me!" he yelled. "He said every time he's seen you, you've been with them. At dinner, in bars, at arenas… Do you think I'm a fucking idiot? That I wouldn't find out?"

 _Well that explains why he was talking to Sheamus_

"No… Randy, please… I-"

"Why did you lie to me, Ellie?" he shouted. "Why did you fucking stand there and lie between your teeth?"

My body was shaking, the colour completely drained from my face. I could already feel the tears threatening to fall from my eyes, my stomach feeling nauseous and sick.

"I'm so sorry," I tried. "I didn't mean to, sweetheart."

"Sweetheart? You have no fucking right to call me sweetheart, you little bitch," he growled, his hand suddenly grabbing me by the throat, pushing me up against the wall. I saw stars for a second as my head hit of the concrete, but my vision soon returned to normal. My eyes widened, my throat burning as he pushed against my neck, squeezing his hand, my breathing getting shallower.

"Randy… can't breathe… please," I tried.

"How dare you lie to me!" he yelled. "How fucking dare you!"

"R-Randy…"

"You've made me feel like an idiot, a fool, a total joke! Is that what I am to you? After everything I've done for you, this is what you do to me?"

"I'm sorry… Randy, please… I'm s-sorry."

"Now I'm a reasonable man," he seethed, his mouth by my ear. "So I'm willing to give you one more chance. But if I see you by them or so much as hear that you've disobeyed me, my hand might end up a little tighter round your throat. Do you hear me?"

"Y-Yes," I said breathlessly, tears freely falling down my cheeks now, falling onto his hand. The pain I was feeling was indescribable. His hands were so tight around my throat I knew he was bound to leave a mark.

"Promise me," he growled. "Promise me right here, right now."

"I promise," I whimpered. "I promise."

"That's my girl," he said, pulling his hand away and letting me go. I took in a deep breath, coughing, clutching at my throat as I fought to get air into my lungs. My skin was sore so I rubbed it, attempting to ease the pain. "Now go clean yourself up. You look a fucking mess."

I leaned against the wall, sliding down it till I sat on the floor, tears streaming silently down my cheeks as I watched him walk away.

I'd never felt pain like it, I'd never felt hurt like it, I'd never felt humiliation like it.

And I knew then that I was foolish to keep Seth around, that it was never ever going to work. And after that threat, it never could. As wonderful as Seth was, whatever we had going needed to end. I couldn't be his friend anymore, not if it upset Randy and hurt me.

And as I saw Randy walk around the corner and out of sight, I knew why Seth seemed so lovely to me – because he would never hurt me like Randy Orton would.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Lilygirl95, BeckyLynch'sTheme, Tantoune and angelsdee327 for their lovely words about the last chapter.**


	9. Fair-Weather Friends

**S'up!**

 **So, a pretty drama filled chapter last time, huh? Pretty intense and pretty horrible for Ellie… Well it isn't about to get any better sadly! It can't be fluff all the time sadly. We need to get a few sad and drama-filled chapters out of the way before we can get to the fluff again. So I hope you're ready for it.**

 **Paisley2 – Ellie will learn soon enough where her feelings lie. All in good time, my dear.**

 **BeckyLynch'sTheme – Poor Ellie indeed. I hated writing this chapter because it's so vile. But it's opening her eyes to what Randy is.**

 **LatinaWWEFan – I now have this vision of Seth in a suit of armour, riding in on a white horse! It's a very nice vision to have :P**

 **Sebastianm101 – Very intense. It was very drama filled, I think!**

 **Debwood-1999 – Don't you worry, Seth will be figuring things out soon. He's so attentive to Ellie, how can he not? Randy is definitely a very sick and possessive man here, which is weird to write because I love him so much in real life! haha! He will certainly get his comeuppance eventually.**

 **Tantoune – Ellie is kind of blinded by Randy at the minute. She's still in love with him and has invested a lot of time into their relationship, so it's not that easy for her just to drop him like that. I'm sure Seth can work his magic and eventually convince her other wise soon enough. Thank you so much for the continued support.**

 **Lilygirl95 – Your review says it all! Don't worry, Seth will be figuring stuff out soon enough. And when he does, you know he won't stop until he saves her**

 **MsConCon - Seth and Ellie are definitely getting closer. I definitely wanted their dinner to seem like a date without actually being a date so I could show that obvious connection and chemistry between them. And Randy is essentially completely fucked up in this story! I needed him to do something so vile, not only to get a reaction from readers but from Ellie also so that she can finally begin to see the light. If only there was a beautiful man with blonde and brown hair to save her... ;)**

 **Dutchangel1979 - Seth will definitely be putting clues together soon. All in good time. And I hope you're well and there wasn't too much drama. Lots of love to you :)**

 **This chapter is named after 'Fair-weather Friends' by Queens of the Stone Age.**

* * *

Elizabeth Chapman's Point Of View

I felt like utter shit when I got to the arena for Smackdown the next night. I wanted to call in sick and say I couldn't make it, but I knew it wasn't very professional and I knew I was needed tonight. Plus I'd only been at this job for around a month. It didn't make a good impression if I was already bailing on them.

So I manned up and decided to go in despite my anxiety and despite how low I felt.

Randy had never lashed out like that before. I'd never seen such a violent outburst from him in the year I'd been with him. The only time he'd acted like that was in the ring with a person who could fight him back. Sure, he'd shouted before, and yes, he always had ways of getting into my head. But he'd never laid a finger on me and threatened me so terribly before.

I pulled the turtle neck top I'd decided to wear higher up my neck as I was granted access into the arena, making sure nobody could see the finger marks that lay on the skin below.

The marks were sadly still there. Even though I was hoping with all my heart that they would have faded by now, my skin was still covered in red marks from where Randy had grabbed me. He'd squeezed my throat so tightly that I knew the skin would soon bruise. Randy had not known his own strength and now I had proof of what he had done all over my neck.

I couldn't let anybody see it, I just couldn't. Too many questions would be raised and too many answers would be wanted. I hadn't dealt with it myself yet so the last thing I needed was others needing to know what's going on. So I made sure the material covered my neck completely so I wouldn't get any stares.

Randy had mentioned nothing about the situation once we'd returned to our hotel room later that night. Instead he simply went straight to bed without a single word to me. He was gone when I awoke too, leaving a note saying he'd gone down to the gym. I hadn't seen him since, and I knew I'd really done it this time.

Ignoring me, shouting at me, avoiding me, the… violence. Randy was angry. I'd betrayed his trust, I'd lied to him, I'd broken my promise to stay away, and now I was paying for it in the worst way possible. My boyfriend hated me, my neck hurt, and I now had to stay away from my friend over the fear of being caught and getting hurt again.

I knew Seth was worried, I had 12 texts and 5 missed calls on my phone from him proving that. I hadn't responded, I couldn't. It wasn't something that was possible anymore. I needed to stop encouraging him and keep a reasonable distance from him in order to get him to leave me be. It was all I could do. It brought tears to my eyes but he had to stay away from now on.

When I started this job, I seemed so optimistic. Now I just wanted to hide in a dark room and never come out again.

I was on cloud nine only a month ago. Now I'd been dropped unceremoniously to the ground, hitting everything on my way down.

I cautiously walked through the corridors of the arena, heading in the direction of the locker room I'd be assigned. I literally wanted to meet nobody on my walk. Not Randy, not The Shield, not even Renee. I just wanted to get there in one piece with no issue. That way I could rest up and apply whatever makeup I could in order to hide the red marks before I gave my interviews.

But life never flows that simply, does it?

Within seconds I turned a corner to see Seth, Roman and Dean deep in conversation near a few crates, no doubt discussing their match tonight.

I skidded to a halt, my eyes widening when I saw them, my heart stopping in my chest. I tried to quickly turn on my heel and walk to my locker room via another way before I was spotted, but it was too late. Seth had already seen me.

 _Are you actually kidding me right now?_

I noticed him mutter something to his brothers before rushing over to me, but I didn't have time to stop. I didn't look at him, I rushed away, ignoring him even when he called my name over and over again. I wished he'd stop, I wished he'd just drop it and leave me alone. Randy could be round any corner watching, he could appear at any moment to ask what was going on. I could not be seen with Seth and he had to learn to just leave me alone.

As much as I hated it and as much as it hurt me, Seth Rollins just needed to fuck off.

But Seth was bigger and stronger than me, and he wasn't walking in heels, so he was a damn sight faster at catching me than I was at escaping him. He reached me within a matter of seconds.

"Ellie?" he said, his tone a little frustrated. "I've been calling you. Didn't you hear me?"

"S-Sorry," I said, continuing to walk, not looking at him.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"I'm busy, Seth. Maybe another time."

"Ellie, what the hell is going on?" he asked, walking alongside me, easily keeping up with my pace.

"Nothing," I argued back. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be."

"No I won't," he said. "We need to talk and we are doing it now."

And then he grabbed my arm, causing me to gasp, pulling me into a nearby empty locker room. He closed the door behind us and locked it before switching the light on. Clearly we were not being interrupted.

I looked at the floor, moving awkwardly from foot to foot, wishing a black hole would appear, suck me up, and never let me see the light of day again. I couldn't be here, I shouldn't be here. I was playing with fire simply by being in here alone with Seth and there was a constant niggling in the back of my mind that we were going to be discovered.

I just wanted to leave, I wanted to be out of this room before anyone saw. I was already in enough trouble with Randy. The last thing I needed was more.

"Look, what do you want?" I asked, my tone horribly harsh. "I have things I need to do, Seth."

I watched his feet turn and I knew he was facing me. "I want to know what the fuck is going on?" he asked. "I've text you, I've tried calling you… Why did you run out on us yesterday?"

"I didn't," I tried.

"Bullshit," he said, calling me out. "You looked fine sitting there with Renee. Then the second we show up, the moment I talk to you, you completely bail on us. You legged it out of that room quicker than I could blink."

"I… had a call from my boyfriend," I said, still not looking at him. "I went to go answer it."

"Your phone didn't ring," he said.

"It was on vibrate," I shrugged, but I could tell he wasn't buying it.

"Don't lie to me, Ellie," he said. "Even if you did have a phone-call from him, it doesn't explain the unanswered texts and the missed calls."

"He visited me last night," I said. "I was busy."

"You're lying to me, Ellie," he accused. "For fuck's sake, you won't even look at me!"

So I looked at him.

I moved my head up and looked at him, instantly regretting staring into his deep brown eyes, wishing I'd kept my eyes on the ground as soon as I saw them. They looked so hurt, so confused, so lost. He seemed so sad and broken, and I hated that it was all my fault, that I was causing the hurt on his face. He wanted to know what was going on, and now I was having to play the bitch and ignore him.

The three weeks we'd spent together, the company I'd kept with him, all the laughs and fun we had… They had been some of the best weeks of my entire life. Seth was so genuine, so real, so true, and he wanted to be my friend for me. Not because he thought I was hot, not because he wanted to get into my pants, but because he liked me for me. We had a connection, we had a bond, we had something that was real and it killed me that I had to end this friendship.

It physically hurt, it made me want to cry, because being apart from Seth was going to be tougher than anything I'd ever had to do.

"I don't think we should be friends anymore," I muttered quietly.

He frowned, blinking at me. "What?"

"I said, I don't think we should be friends anymore," I repeated.

His jaw tensed, his nostrils flaring. "That's not you talking, that's your boyfriend talking," he accused.

"No it's not," I said, trying to keep my face straight, using all my might to not burst into tears. "It's a decision I've made, Seth. I don't think it's wise that we stay as friends."

He shook his head. "This isn't you. We get close, you become my friend, you spend time with me for weeks. Then one evening with your boyfriend and suddenly you want to scrap all that and pretend it never happened."

"I'd like it if you'd respect my wishes and let this all go," I said calmly. "We had fun, but I don't think it's wise that we keep a friendship."

"And why isn't it wise?" he argued. "Because I'm a guy? Because your boyfriend is getting jealous and pissy over this? You are your own person, Ellie. You should be able to make your own decisions."

"Seth, please," I said, my hands balling into fists.

"He's being unreasonable," he said, his voice raised. "Does he not trust you or something? Does he feel threatened?"

"Seth, don't," I tried again, but he'd already begun his rant.

"What does he think you're going to do?" he yelled. "Cheat on him? Leave him? I know you're not like that and he should too."

"S-Seth…"

"He sounds like a control freak to me, an utter bastard who needs to let you do what you want."

"Seth…"

"I want to be your friend and I want you in my life. What's so hard for him to understand? What's so bad that you have to fucking cut me out and act as if I never existed?"

"THIS!" I yelled, pulling down the collar of my top, tears building in my eyes as I showed him the red marks along my neck. "This is fucking what!"

He froze, his mouth agape, his eyes wide as he took in the sight before him. His shoulders dropped, his previously angry and frustrated stance gone. Now he just stood there in shock, not believing what he saw.

"Ellie…" he whispered.

And that's when it hit me, that's when I realised what I'd done. I'd shown him, I'd done exactly what I hadn't wanted to do and shown him the proof of what Randy had done, the reason behind why I couldn't be his friend anymore.

My stomach dropped, my face going pale, and I knew I had to get out of there now. So I bolted. I attempted to escape the room, but I didn't get very far, Seth stepping in front of me.

I collided with his chest, his arms suddenly wrapping themselves around me and pulling me softly to him, rubbing my back soothingly. In that moment I didn't care what Randy had said, the floodgates had opened and I just needed the comfort. The door was locked and no one could access us, so I knew we couldn't be caught. I needed love, I needed to be consoled, I needed to be reassured.

So I hugged Seth back, resting my head on his chest as he held me close. I felt him rest his head on top of mine as I closed my eyes, letting the gentle lull of his heartbeat calm and relax me.

Being here felt so nice, so warm, so… good. This felt different from when Randy held me. Whenever I was in Randy's arms, it felt forced, possessive and harsh, like he was showing me off and keeping me captured.

But with Seth it felt warm, it felt inviting, it felt loving. It felt as if I wasn't forced to be here, I was in his arms because I wanted to be. He held me comfortably, he held me gently, and for the first time in 24 hours I actually smiled.

I found myself holding him tighter, never wanting him to let me go.

"Did he do this to you?" he softly asked me. "Did he threaten you, Ellie?"

And then my eyes shot open, his words bringing me back to reality.

Yes, Randy had done this to me.

Yes, Randy had threatened me.

And I shouldn't be here.

This was what Randy had warned me against, this was exactly what I shouldn't be doing, and this was not helping me in destroying this friendship. The marks on my skin were a clear indication that Randy would not back down over this. He would only get worse, so I needed to stop this before anything else bad could come my way.

So I pulled away. The confusion etched on his face was expected, but I pulled away regardless.

"Just… stay away, okay?" I asked, walking to the door, unlocking it, and rushing down the corridor before he had a moment to catch me.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Paisley2, BeckyLynch'sTheme, LatinaWWEFan, sebastianm101, Debwood-1999, Tantoune, Lilygirl95, MsConCon and Dutchangel1979 for their lovely reviews.**

 **Don't forget to follow, favourite, and check out my other WWE stories**


	10. I'll Be There For You

**Hi, everyone.**

 **Welcome back to Good For You. I'm posting this chapter during the US Grand Prix, so I'm hoping for a Lewis Hamilton win. Being British, I need to cheer on my home boy! I need some happiness after the sadness this story has given us all these last few chapters!**

 **There's so much angst and drama going on right now! It's crazy! Sadly this chapter doesn't do anything to ease that, though we finally get a bit of fluff near the end. Ellie is just going through a bit of a rough time right now. But don't worry, all will end up right in the end. Also, please bare in mind I had the new Adele song on repeat whilst I wrote this; it definitely put me in an emotional mood!**

 **Tantoune – All in good time. We have to go through the drama in order to get the happy ending we all want.**

 **Sebastianm101 – Seth is certainly putting the pieces together and more clues are coming to light. He'll definitely need the back up of his brothers eventually.**

 **Dutchangel1979 – I don't mind your impatience. It just tells me you're invested in the story.**

 **Lilygirl95 – The big reveal is one chapter I am beyond excited and eager to write. It'll be along soon enough**

 **BeckyLynch'sTheme – He's Seth, whatever he does will be right by Ellie. He'll do what he needs to in order to keep her safe**

 **Paisley2 – Ellie is in a dark place right now, and all she knows is Randy's dark side, so her thoughts aren't straight or rational. She just wants her own safety and safety of those around her**

 **Guest – As asked for, here's your update!**

 **MsConCon - We all know what a good guy Seth is, and we can clearly see how much he cares for her. Obviously he is not going to see what has happened and do nothing about it. She needs someone fighting for her, and Seth is just what she needs. It's just how long will it take for Ellie to realise that herself. We all know it but she is so blinded by Randy that it's hard for her to see a happy ending. Just keep reading ;)**

 **This chapter is named after 'I'll Be There For You' by The Rembrandts**

* * *

Ellie Chapman's Point Of View

"I'm going out," said Randy a few nights later. We'd moved on from New York, settling in Chicago ready for Raw in a few days.

"Huh?" I said, looking up from my book. I was sitting comfortably on our bed in the hotel room, my knees brought up to my chest as I read.

"I said, I'm going out," he replied. "Some friends are in town, we're going out for drinks."

"Oh…" I said. "Like a boy's night?"

He shrugged. "Kinda. Some of their girlfriends might be coming too. Not sure."

My shoulders dropped, wondering why he hadn't invited me considering other girlfriends were going. "Oh, okay…" I said sadly. "What time will you be back?"

"Not sure. Midnight-ish, maybe," he said, putting his jacket on. "Don't wait up for me."

"Alright," I said as he grabbed his wallet and room key. "Have fun. And I love you."

"See you later," was all he said as he walked out the door, shutting it firmly behind him.

I sighed, that familiar stinging building behind my eyes, telling me that tears were about to fall. I bit my lip, putting my book down, suddenly feeling rather uninterested in the words on the page. I rested my forehead on my knees, squeezing my eyes closed as the tears threatened to spill forward, not wanting to let them out. My hands clenched into frustrated fists, my nails digging agonizingly into my palm, the pain on my skin helping to release some of the pain that was building inside.

Randy was still distant, he was still angry and ignorant to my presence half the time. He had not forgiven my lies and my broken promise to stay away from Seth and The Shield. The marks on my neck had since faded, but the marks in my heart and soul remained, my smile gone completely.

He'd never been like this around me before, he'd never hated me so much or been so angry. He'd hardly touched me and he barely spoke to me. He only looked at me if I got in his way, the distance between us massive.

I'd really done it this time, and now I was paying for what I'd done.

My boyfriend hated me and I didn't know how to fix it.

The tears finally spilt down my face, soaking the jeans on my legs and the quilt below me, my shoulders shaking as sobs wracked my body. He was going out without me, he was hurting me, he was leaving without consulting me… he wouldn't even say he loved me.

My heart was breaking into a thousand pieces and I didn't know how to put it back together.

I wanted to make it better, I wanted to make it up to him, but I didn't know what to do. His anger and rage was so strong that he wouldn't let me in to fix the problem I'd made. He was pushing me out constantly and no amount of apologies and love were going to push past the barriers he'd put up.

I felt so lost… I felt so lonely… and the one person I wanted to go to to talk about it all and confide in was unavailable to me. Randy had put a firm stop to seeing that person, but he was who I wanted the most in that moment.

I yearned for Seth. I couldn't explain it, but I longed for his companionship, for his friendship, to have him near me to tell me it was going to me okay and flash me that smile that always made me feel better. I ached for his calming presence, to talk to him and be in his happy company. Things were always good in Seth's company. The world was happy and warm, like nothing could go wrong.

But I'd pushed him away. The threat of Randy hurting me again meant I'd had to distance myself from Seth to the point where I didn't think a reconciliation would ever be possible.

I'd seen the heartbreak on his face when I'd told him I didn't want to be his friend anymore. I'd seen the hurt in his eyes at the sound of my harsh words, and the way I'd simply walked out on him without looking back was the nail in the coffin. I hadn't seen him since and I knew he'd never want to see me again. Why would he after how I'd treated him?

It was this that made the whole thing worse. He was the one person who could make me feel so much better about Randy, but he was the one person I couldn't get to.

When I'd started in WWE I'd had two men by my side. And now I had none.

I had no one.

And it killed me.

I took a deep breath, sitting up and leaning back against the headboard of the bed, wiping my tears away with the sleeve of my t-shirt. I gazed around the big empty hotel room, knowing I'd spent most of the week in here by myself, Randy either out or at the gym. Call it cabin fever or call it loneliness, but I could no longer spend time by myself. I was sick of the isolation, I was sick of the lack of contact, and I knew I needed company.

I didn't care if they didn't talk to me or even look at me, I just wanted to be in the company of another person who wouldn't treat me like an enigma or like I was dirt of the bottom of their shoe. I'd had that from Randy all week and it was eating me up inside.

So I reached over and grabbed my phone from my bedside table, sending out a text to Renee. She was the only friend I'd managed to make at work, Randy's threatening tactics making me afraid to approach anyone else in case he didn't approve of them.

 _ **Hey, Renee. You free tonight for drinks or something? Xx**_

I put my phone down, grabbing a tissue and wiping the makeup that had no doubt run down my face from my crying. I was probably sporting a pair of panda eyes thanks to some running mascara, something that was affirmed by the black marks on my tissue. I walked over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, cleaning myself up properly, a noise coming from my phone to indicate I'd had a reply.

I rushed from the bathroom and went to read the message.

 _ **Hey, Ellie. Dean and I are out for dinner tonight. Sorry :( But I know Seth is free if you want to ask him. Xx**_

I let out a slow and deep breath as I read her message a few times. She clearly knew nothing about mine and Seth's argument before Smackdown and I mentally thanked Seth for keeping our business private from anyone who wasn't involved.

I read the text message again, biting my lip, wondering if I should take her advice.

 _You can't, Ellie. He'll kill you._

I shook my head, quickly realising the idea of me hanging out with Seth was preposterous. My subconscious was right, Randy would kill me if he knew I'd gone against his wishes again. The whole reason I'd ended the friendship with Seth was over the fear of Randy knowing anything else had happened.

I couldn't see him.

I just couldn't…

Or could I?

As I looked round the hotel room again, I knew deep down that I couldn't spend another night by myself, lost and alone with my thoughts, letting each one eat away at me. I needed the presence of another human being, I was desperate for it. Renee was busy, Randy was out. So who was left?

Seth. That's who was left.

It was a big risk, it was a cataclysmic risk… but Randy was not here. He was gone for the night and I was here by myself. As long as I could get back to the room before he made his return, then maybe this was a plan I could get away with.

There was no guarantee that Seth would even see me! He could very well close the door in my face for all I knew.

But I wouldn't know unless I tried.

I closed my eyes, hoping I was making the best decision, opening them quickly and typing a response to Renee.

 _ **Okay. What room is he in? xx**_

She replied within seconds.

 _ **Room 206 xxx**_

So, with my decision set in stone, I rushed to the bathroom, cleaned my face and did my hair, soon changing and leaving to go to room 206.

xXx

I'd never been so nervous in all my life as I reached the second floor of the hotel and walked down the green mile that was the corridor that led to room 206.

My heart was threatening to beat right out of my chest as scenarios played out in my head. Ones where he let me straight into his room without issue, ones where we argued, ones where he ignored me and slammed the door in my face. I prayed with all my heart that I'd get the first one, but I honestly didn't know what to expect.

I'd been so hot and cold with Seth during our friendship that I was surprised he still gave a damn. I felt like I was constantly building him up to let him down and I had to give the guys props for still giving a shit. But after the last time we'd spoken, I had to wonder if I'd pushed the guy too far and whether he'd want to see me.

I had to rely on Seth's kind side here and hope that he'd receive my visit well.

I swallowed hard as his room came into view, my feet standing stock still once I reached it. I stood there silently for a few minutes, trying to build up the confidence to even knock. I was scared, I truly was.

I'd already had enough rejection from Randy, I didn't think I'd cope if I had rejection from Seth too.

But I knew I'd been there long enough, so with shaking hands, I softly knocked the door.

With that simple movement I'd shown that I was playing with fire. I just hoped i'd made the right decision.

I heard movement from the other side of the wooden structure, footsteps getting nearer to it. The handle finally turned and the door opened.

Seth's face was a picture, a mixture of shock and surprise with an underlying glint of happiness.

"Ellie…" he said, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I don't… What the hell are you doing here?"

I somehow managed to find my voice. "I know after how we left things before Smackdown that I'm the last person you expect to see right now."

He let out a breathy laugh. "Yeah, I have to agree with you there."

"And I know it's wrong for me to come to you after how I spoke to you and how I treated you," I said. "But I was wondering if you wanted a little company."

He looked at me sceptically and I couldn't blame him. "You told me we couldn't be friends… You told me to stay away."

I nodded, trying to fight away any sadness in my heart. "I know I did, Seth. Which is why I completely understand if you want to turn me away and slam the door in my face. But I could really use a friend right now."

He looked at me for a few moments before letting out a sigh and stepping aside to let me in. "Course I'm not gonna slam the door in your face. You know you're welcome here any time you like."

"Thank you," I said, smiling weakly at him, taking tentative steps into the room. He closed the door behind me. "You're too good for me to deserve this right now."

"Yeah, I always get told I'm too nice a guy," he said, stepping past me and heading to the kitchen area. "Drink?"

"Water, please," I said, standing by the door awkwardly.

"I'm surprised you're here," he said as he poured me a glass of water. "Did that boyfriend of yours finally come to his senses and let you out of that cage he seems to keep you in?"

He words made me wince but they made total sense. "He doesn't know I'm here," I replied.

He looked over at me. "Then should you really be here right now?" he asked with concern. "I saw the marks on your neck, Ellie. I don't want you getting hurt again."

"It's my problem to deal with, not yours," I said as he handed me my drink. "He's out for the night, I'll be back in my room before he's home."

He looked at me with a sadness in his eyes before shaking his head. "I fucking hate this."

"Hate what?" I asked.

"This," he said, gesturing his hand in my direction. "What he's turned you into. When I met you, you were a ball of light, a girl who never had a smile off her lips. You were so happy and carefree. And now you're timid, you're quiet, you're sneaking out and getting home before the bastard beats you again. And that's what he does, Ellie. He beats you. The coward has laid his hands on you and turned you into a shadow of the girl I used to know. I fucking hate it."

I listened to every word he said, taking each one in and turning it over in my brain.

He was right. He was completely and utterly right.

Randy had broken my spirit. No matter which way I looked at it, he'd laid his hands on me and turned me into a shell of a person, one who had hardly any friends and was confide to her room whilst he went off and did whatever he wanted. I wasn't myself, I hadn't been myself for weeks. And it was horrible to see.

Tears spilt silently down my cheeks as Seth spoke, his words ringing so true.

"I know…" I whispered, as my shoulders gently shook with sobs.

"Oh shit," he said, quickly rushing over to me, taking the glass from my hands, putting it down and wrapping me up in his big warm arms. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

He rubbed my back as I buried my face in his chest, clinging to him for my life, my tears soaking his t-shirt. He held me so tightly and so lovingly that I knew regardless of whether Randy found out I was here or not, coming and seeing Seth was the right decision to make. He was giving me the comfort I needed, he was showing me the affection I craved, and even though his words fucking hurt, I knew Seth himself would never hurt me.

Here, I wouldn't be ignored, I would actually be spoken to and acknowledged. I'd be treated like an equal rather than a subordinate. Yes, I'd make sure I'd get back before Randy come home, but for the few hours I was here, I could be the old Ellie again.

"It's fine," I said, pulling back, wiping away my tears. "I understand why you said what you did."

He brushed my hair from my face, looking me over, his brown eyes looking at me with such care and adoration. "I wish you'd tell me who this guy is, Ellie," he said. "If I knew then I could protect you. He wouldn't hurt you any more."

 _No, but he'd hurt you…_

"I can't," I said. "Honestly, I can handle it. It's not your problem to deal with."

His jaw tensed in frustration. "Ellie, please. Don't push me out."

"Honestly, Seth," I said, looking up at him with a weak smile. "Just keep me company tonight, huh? That would mean more to me."

He didn't seem pleased by my lack of answers, but he accepted my request regardless, guiding me over to the sofa and switching on the TV.

"I think we need a movie, what do you say?" he asked.

"Sure," I nodded, relaxing into the sofa.

"And considering what just happened, I'm gonna suggest a comedy to cheer ourselves up."

I laughed lightly. "I can agree to that."

So we flicked through the list of films the hotel had on offer, finally settling on Stepbrothers. It was one of my favourite comedy films and it turned out Seth loved it too. So we put the film on and settled down to watch.

It was nice to finally have someone beside me. The isolation and solitude of being by myself was driving me crazy, so it was nice to have a friend to spend some time with. And to know that friend was Seth made it all that much better. With him letting me into his room and actually speaking to me after how I'd treated him let me know that he hadn't taken it to heart.

He wasn't ready to give up on our friendship and I definitely wasn't. I couldn't hurt him again, not after the kindness I'd been shown. I'd make the arrangement work. I'd make our friendship work.

I had to.

I found myself leaning into Seth as we watched the film, our natural closeness culminating in our shoulders touching. I smiled as it happened, happy to have human contact again. He must have sensed this too because in an instant he moved his arm and put it around me, pulling me closer and holding me to him.

My heart skipped a beat, the earthy scent of his aftershave filling my nostrils, the connection of his skin on mine creating a delicious electricity between us. I didn't know what it was, but being beside Seth like this felt like… home.

"Ellie?" he softly asked me, the sound of my name causing me to tare my eyes away from the film. I looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"I know you don't want to take about this boyfriend thing, and I know you aren't going to say anything about who or where he is."

"No," I said, shaking my head. "And I'm sorry about that."

"It's your business," he said. "But I can't sit back and do nothing knowing that he's… hurting you." The words were hard for him to say. "It kills me to know what's happening. And even though the marks on your neck are gone, my mind will never forget what they looked like. What I'm trying to say is… next he hurts you, says anything to you, puts you down… come to me. I've got your back okay? I may not be able to do anything directly, but I'm not gonna sit back and let him get away with this."

"Seth…" I said, looking up at him with such happiness.

"I've got your back, Ellie, no matter what he does. Whether we can stay friends or not, I'm always on your side and I'm always here if you need me. I can protect you, help you, keep you company, anything. Day or night."

I was almost about to start crying again at his kindness and dedication.

I stared at him, a genuinely happy and bright smile on my lips.

This was why I had to be Seth Rollins's friend. This was why I could never ever turn him away again. Because he was the greatest, sweetest, best person I'd ever met. There wasn't another person like him and I was never giving him up after a declaration like that.

I'd take a thousand threats and beatings from Randy before I turned my back on Seth and stopped whatever this was between us.

This thing that we had, it was for life.

Seth Rollins was in my life forever, and that's fucking well where he was staying.

"You are fucking amazing, you know that?" I said, laughing lightly.

"I've been told once or twice," he smirked as I threw my arms around him, his lips gently kissing my forehead.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Any time," he replied. "Consider me your own personal shield."

And I would. He was my shield, my protector, the one person I could rely on.

He was Seth Rollins and he was my friend… And that's exactly what he'd be, whether Randy liked it or not.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Tantoune, sebastianm101, dutchangel1979, Lilygirl95, BeckyLynch'sTheme, Paisley2, MsConCon and my guest reviewer for their kind words.**

 **We finally reached 50 reviews! So thank you to everyone for their feedback so far.**


	11. Truth

**Hello!**

 **Welcome back to Good For You. I hope all my beautiful reviewers are doing well. Kind of a big and pivotal chapter now. I've been excited to write this one since I planned the story, so I hope you guys all like it. And towards the end, we finally get a look into the head of Seth Rollins.**

 **BeckyLynch'sTheme – Gotta love a bit of cuteness. And yes! I'm British. So happy that he won. There were a lot of cheers in my house on Sunday night.**

 **Finish-her – I bloody love Seth in this story. Ellie hasn't quite realised she can leave Randy yet. She's blinded by him and he's gotten in her head. Plus, sadly, she still loves him and has invested a lot of time in their relationship. If only there was a handsome architect to help her see other wise… ;)**

 **Tantoune – Seth is just the pinnacle of amazing in this story. I want one for myself!**

 **Lilygirl95 – It's a good job she has Seth, especially with how harsh Randy can be. She needs that someone to look out for her.**

 **CiCix3 – She does! He's vile and he needs his comeuppance.**

 **Dutchangel1979 – He knows it's a very sensitive situation, so he's just letting her know he has her back should she need it. now we just need Ellie to realise how he feels and just be with him!**

 **Debwood-1999 – I love a good slow burn as it builds up the tension and has a reader begging for more. Plus it's a sensitive situation, it can't be rushed. Randy may be vile, but at least she has Seth fighting her corner. She needs him now more than ever**

 **Sebastianm101 – I felt we needed some fluff after all the angst**

 **Paisley2 – She's definitely moving in the right direction. She's slowly seeing the light and Seth is helping her do that.**

 **MsConCon – Ellie's head is so messed up right now that she needs Seth's support and love. It's the only thing keeping her sane! I think it's pretty obvious how Seth feels, and Ellie has left little hints about how special Seth is to her. Slowly but surely she'll realise what these feelings are and that there's people out there who can love her better than Randy can. We just need Seth to get her to realise it!**

 **Guest – Thank you for the support!**

 **This chapter is named after 'Truth' by Bloc Party**

* * *

Elizabeth Chapman's Point Of View

Renee and I were sitting backstage at Raw getting our makeup done for the show when a runner came over with some news for us.

"So ladies," he began, flicking through the papers in his hands. "I have your schedules for tonight."

"Oh great," smiled Renee as the makeup woman applied blusher to her cheeks. "What we up to tonight then?"

"Well Renee, you have an interview with Cesaro for the app and an interview with Kevin Owens during the second hour of Raw."

"Lovely," said Renee as the runner handed her a sheet of paper with details about questions, her brown eyes reading it eagerly.

"And Ellie, we want you to interview The Shield tonight about their current feud with The Wyatt Family."

I didn't say anything as he handed me a sheet of paper, but my stomach wasn't too happy about this due to the butterflies that had suddenly come to life within it.

 _Shit._

That was my first thought. Holy mother-fucking shit.

I gazed blankly at the words on the paper, wondering if someone up there hated me. Because of all the interviews for me to do, this was probably the worst.

Randy was suspicious enough of Seth and The Shield guys, but now I'd be forced to be in the same vicinity as them, and Randy would clearly be able to see everything going on.

I didn't want to give him more reason to be mad. I was already keeping my friendship with Seth a secret from him, I couldn't let any more information get out. I would simply have to act professional and proper, and pray to god that Seth would do the same. This friendship of ours was a secret after all and that's how I wanted it to stay.

I knew Randy would be mad that I was the one conducting the interview, but what could either of us do? It was The Authority's decision to give me the job tonight, and Randy could hardly march up to them and ask to switch me with Renee. That would just open a huge box of questions and I know Randy was still adamant on keeping our relationship a secret.

So I'd just have to do the interview, hope to god Seth behaved himself, and wish with all my heart that nothing would happen to get Randy mad.

"Thank you," I said to the runner, mentally preparing myself for the next few hours.

xXx

I was stood backstage where the interview would take place, nervously bouncing on my feet. The match before my segment was still being fought, so whilst the camera men prepared the camera and the runners made sure everything was good for the interview, I read over my questions again, just wanting it to be over.

I noticed The Shield making their way over to me, a smile on Seth's face. I couldn't help but smile back as they stood to the side, out of camera shot.

He gave me a wink and I bit my lip, unable to hide my smile. He looked very handsome standing there in his ring gear, his wet hair slicked back. Seeing the three of them standing there was making my inner fan-girl go wild. It was the first time I'd properly seen the guys in their black outfits. They were truly a force to be reckoned with.

I just hoped all of this would go without a hitch.

All of a sudden, movement from behind them quickly caught my eye, my smile dropping when I saw Randy seating himself on top of some crates, his eyes fixed firmly on me, his arms folded.

 _What's he doing here?_

He must have heard who I would be in the segment in, he must have known The Shield were about to talk to me and he would not be happy about that. He'd want to watch and see and make sure nothing happened between us.

I swallowed, knowing he was going to watch everything I did, this interview suddenly getting a lot more awkward. Thankfully I seemed to be the only person who saw him. So I looked away, taking a deep breath as the backstage runner indicated to me that we were going live.

"Ladies and gentleman," I said calmly. "Please welcome my guests at this time, The Shield."

The Shield came into view of the camera, the smiles on their faces now gone, the boys totally getting into the zone. Dean stood closest to me, Seth in the middle and Roman at the end.

"Dean, we all know The Wyatts have been a constant nuisance to you over the past few weeks, how do you feel about the tag match The Authority have placed you and Seth in tonight against Bray and Luke Harper?"

Dean's head began to twitch, his neck stretching from side to side. "Bray Wyatt and his little sheep have no idea the problems they've been causing for themselves these past few weeks," he began. "The more you try to knock us down, the angrier we get. And they've tried one too many times, Ellie."

"They think they can get the better of The Shield," Seth said angrily. "Well we've barely even started."

"Bray Wyatt and Luke Harper are gonna feel the force of my fist in their faces tonight," Dean continued. "And I'm not leaving that ring until they're lying on that mat, unable to get up, wishing they'd never laid eyes on The Shield."

"So to answer your question, Ellie," Seth said, turning his eye line to look directly into the camera. "Bring it on. Because The Shield never back down from a fight."

"My boys have got this," added Roman.

"And does the addition of Braun Strowman to their team worry you at all?" I asked.

Seth then moved until he was the one standing by me, suddenly putting a friendly arm around my shoulders. I stiffened, my eyes automatically going to Randy. He must have seen too because he suddenly rose from his seat, his face red with anger, slowly making his way over to us.

"Sweetheart, do we seem scared?" Seth asked. "We got this. The Wyatts won't know what hit them."

"Believe that," finished Roman, the runner finally yelling cut, ending the interview.

Seth winked down at me. "I think we definitely aced that interview, Ellie."

But I didn't answer him, I could only gasp as Randy marched over to us, reaching Seth and pushing him harshly until he was knocked to the ground.

"What the fuck do you think you're playing at, Rollins?" he yelled loudly, everyone in the vicinity turning to look at the commotion.

 _Oh shit…_

"Randy, stop!" I yelled as Roman rushed to rather confused Seth's side, Dean growling down at Randy.

"What the fuck is your problem, Orton?" he said. "What the hell was that about?"

Randy's face was red, his anger apparent, his rage clear for us all to see.

My breathing was short and shallow as fear rose within my body, my hands shaking, my legs like jelly. It was never good for anyone when Randy was in this mood.

Randy was mad, Randy was focused and Seth was his target.

I didn't understand what had set him off. Sure, Seth had put his arm around me, but it was innocent, it was friendly, and it was for the segment. Surely Randy had to understand that, but as his face got more and more upset, I knew this wasn't so.

"My problem is this little fucker," he yelled, looking down at Seth. "Don't you dare touch my fucking girlfriend like that again!"

I froze, the colour completely draining from my face.

Oh god… he'd said it.

"Wait… what?" asked Seth.

I looked cautiously over at him, his eyes wide from his position on the floor. His face was filled with shock, disbelief, like he'd just had a kick in the teeth. He looked at Randy, his mouth agape before he finally moved his eyes to me, guilt hitting me like a slap in the face when I saw the betrayal and the confusion in his big brown eyes.

 _I'm so sorry…_

"What the fuck?" asked Dean.

"He's… the boyfriend…?" whispered Seth.

"Yes I fucking am!" Randy yelled. "And I don't appreciate your fucking hands on my woman."

"Seth," I said, walking over to him. "I can explain."

"Get the fuck back here now, Ellie," Randy shouted.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that," Seth suddenly retaliated, making Randy even angrier. He growled, preparing to launch himself at Seth.

"Randy, enough," I said, quickly getting in front of him, pushing him back. He calmed a little when I held him and I could feel his rage dissipating simply by my closeness.

My heart was pounding quicker than was humanly possible, the need to be sick rising in my stomach.

It was happening, the truth was actually coming out and Randy was admitting who I was. This should have been a wonderful moment, a happy moment, the one moment where it was okay to be with him in public and know I wouldn't have to hide it. But that wasn't happening. He had told the world by the worst means possible and had now attacked my friend along the way. This was not what I imagined at all. Randy was angry, Seth was hurt, and I couldn't stand any of it.

"Stay the fuck away, Rollins," Randy growled as I stroked his face in an attempt to relax him.

"Calm down, sweetheart," I tried. "Randy, you need to calm down for me."

The redness in his face was disappearing, but the commotion of the moment had already caught the attention of everyone, Triple H suddenly marching towards us.

"What the hell is going on here?" he said. "I have a show to run and then I get news of a fight backstage. What is this?"

"I need to go calm the fuck down," said Randy, turning on his heel, leaving my arms and marching off, Triple H quickly on his tail. I knew they'd been friends for many years so he'd be the perfect person to calm Randy down. I stood there, watching them go before I turned to see Seth.

Only he wasn't there. None of The Shield were. In the commotion of it all, they'd clearly made their escape, my heart dropping when I saw he was gone.

My shoulders dropped, tears prickling behind my eyes, anxiety and fear filling my heart. This was not how I wanted Seth to find out. I wasn't sure when I was going to admit the truth, but when I did I had wanted it to be on my terms and in my way. Now that had been taken from me and he'd learnt the truth in the worst way possible.

This was not what I had wanted, and now I honestly didn't know what to do.

The look on his face killed me, it hurt me, it tore my heart in two. I'd never seen him look so wounded or betrayed before. I'd hurt him yet again, I'd upset Seth for the thousandth time.

I was a fucking horrible person and I hated myself for putting him through all this.

But I had to make it right. I had to go to him, talk to him, tell the truth and make everything well again.

I at least owed him that.

So knowing that Randy was in safe hands with Triple H, I headed over to The Shield's locker room, hoping they were in there.

I knocked a few times when I reached it, Roman opening the door, a sad look on his face.

"Hi," he said.

"Is he in there?" I asked hopefully. "I really need to talk to him."

"Yeah, you do," he said opening the door.

I stepped inside, seeing him seated on a bench, Dean beside him. The lunatic looked up as he spotted me, quickly getting to his feet. "Roman and I will leave you both to it. I assume you have a lot to talk about."

I nodded, my hands clasped together nervously. "Yes, thank you."

Dean gave me a weak smile as he walked past me, Roman and he both leaving the locker room, closing the door behind them, leaving Seth and I alone.

I stared at him silently for a while, watching as he rubbed his hands over his face, his eyes never looking at me. I couldn't blame him; I wouldn't want to look at me either.

I felt so awkward standing by the door, but I knew it was because I was terrified to strike up a conversation about this subject. I'd hidden it from him for so long and he'd accepted me regardless. But now everything was out in the open and Seth deserved the answers he wanted. I was just afraid of the questions he would ask in order to obtain those answers.

So I nervously took a step forward.

"I guess I have some explaining to do," I said meekly.

He sighed, leaning back against the wall behind him, folding his arms. "Yeah, I guess you do." He sounded frustrated and annoyed.

I took tentative steps towards him, seating myself on the bench, leaving a suitable gap between us.

"I'm… I'm sorry you had to find out in the way you did," I said. "I can only apologise for the way he acted. I didn't think he'd lash out like that."

"Randy Orton, Ellie?" he said, looking over at me accusingly. "Randy fucking Orton? Are you kidding me?"

"I know," I said, feeling terrible.

"I work with him. I see him almost every day," he said. "I spoke to him three days ago and all that time he was your fucking boyfriend?"

"I wanted to tell you…" I tried.

"You had so many opportunities," he said, clearly aggravated. "I even asked you the other night when we watched that movie together. Why didn't you say anything? For fuck's sake, Ellie, he's beat you. How could you let me see that guy every day not knowing he was the one behind all this?"

Every word he fired at me hurt. Seth was pissed off. On other occasions, he'd been upset, but there was always a degree of sympathy. I was afraid that this time was it. This was the straw that broke the camel's back and he would be officially done with me.

"If I could have told you then I would have," I tried.

"Would the words just not come out or something?" he asked, rubbing his hands over his face again. "I feel like such an idiot. I'm pissed, Ellie. I'm not gonna lie, I'm fucking pissed."

I felt tears building, and I knew I'd done it this time.

I was losing him.

"I'm so sorry, Seth," I whispered. "I wanted to tell you. It's been eating me up inside and tearing me apart keeping this from you. And there's been so many times I've wanted to tell you and get this all out in the open."

"Then why didn't you?" he asked.

"He wouldn't let me," I explained. "I've wanted to be open from the beginning, but Randy refused to let our relationship be known. So he made me keep quiet about it all, I couldn't tell anyone."

"But you could have told me," he said. "We've been so open towards each other. You're one of my closest friends, one of the dearest and most important people in my life. I'd have taken the secret to the grave."

"Seth, you saw what he did to me when you simply spoke to me," I said. "What do you think he'd have done if I'd told you the truth and he'd have found out? Randy has eyes everywhere, that's how he found out about our friendship in New York. I couldn't risk myself like that and I certainly couldn't risk you."

He shook his head. "I've told you, Ellie, I'd protect you. And I am more than capable of protecting myself."

"You don't know him, Seth. He finds ways," I explained. "He always finds ways. I was too scared to tell a soul so I kept it to myself. Life was easier that way."

"I just can't believe it was him all this time," I said. "I can't believe he was right under my nose and I never suspected Orton once."

"I'm so sorry," I said sadly.

"It's so obvious now," he said. "The way you could be so open with us whilst he was away filming, the way you distanced yourself when he returned, the way you acted aloof at work…"

"You weren't to know," I tried.

"But I should have," he said, looking over at me. "I should have picked up on it immediately. The bastard has laid his hands on you, for Christ's sake!"

"There's nothing you could have done," I said.

"Yes there is," he growled. "And now I know who the fucker is, I'm gonna make him pay." He stood, abruptly marching towards the door, a man on a mission.

"NO!" I cried, running towards him, throwing my arms around him from behind, my chest pressed into his back, my cheek resting along his spine. "Please don't."

He stopped in his tracks, his tense body relaxing as I held him. I could feel his heart pounding beneath the palm of my hand. It thumped wildly, so I clung to him tighter.

"Ellie," he said calmly. "I need you to let me go."

"No," I said stubbornly.

"Ellie, now I know who he is and what he's done, I wanna go to him. I wanna talk to him, I want to get answers. And then I wanna beat the shit out of him and I don't want to stop until he's bloody and battered on the floor, not a single breath left in the coward's body."

His words were calm but they sent a shiver down my spine. I'd never heard Seth sound so angry before, so mad and enraged. He sounded sinister, evil, and I had to wonder if Dean was the real lunatic in The Shield.

"Please don't hurt him, Seth," I said, tears spilling silently down my cheeks, soaking his black special ops vest. "He's not worth it."

"He hurt you," he growled.

"Exactly," I said. "And that's why I can't let you out there. He hurts me enough, I can't stand by and see anyone else get hurt."

"Ellie," he snarled.

"Don't sink to his level," I said. "Don't let him get the better of you. You're a good man, Seth. The best man I know, in fact. Don't ruin that by acting like a monster. Just be my calm and wonderful Seth… please…"

He turned in my arms then, pulling me to him and wrapping me up in his warm embrace. "The things I fucking do for you," he muttered into my hair.

I hugged him tightly, relieved he hadn't given up on me. I couldn't lose him, I'd already come close so many times before.

I needed Seth Rollins and thankfully he still agreed with that too.

I held him tightly, needing his warmth, needing his affection, relief flooding my body that he was still here and he still gave a shit. This was why he was so wonderful – because he stuck by me. He gave a damn about me, and I thanked my lucky stars that I'd managed to meet Seth Rollins. He was like my guardian angel, my best friend, the one person I could never be without.

Slowly I let him go. "I need to go to Randy now."

I heard a growl rising from his chest. "Why?"

"I need to make sure everything is alright and make some semblance of peace," I explained. "He'll go off the rails otherwise and none of us want that. I just need to talk to him."

"Fine," he said, reluctantly stepping to one side. "But if I hear there's been any kind of trouble, you won't stop me hurting him."

"Thank you," I smiled, leaning up and kissing his cheek before rushing out the door.

xXx

Seth Rollins's Point Of View

I finally let her go, knowing she needed to clean up and see that sick son-of-a-bitch. It tore me apart to know she was running off to him, but I understood that it was something she had to do.

I slowly walked over to the wooden bench and slumped down onto it, the whole night having completely knocked the wind out of me.

I couldn't believe it… It had been Orton all this time.

Randy fucking Orton.

I shook my head in disbelief, a nasty taste on my tongue at the thought of what he'd done, how he'd hurt her, the way he'd made her feel. And the bastard who had done all this had been under my nose the entire time.

I wanted to pulverise him, destroy him, rip him limb from limb. I'd be dragged away kicking and screaming, I'd be thrown in a cell, I'd need to be pried away by a thousand security guards if I had my way. Because if it was down to me, I wouldn't leave Orton until he was a bloody mess on the floor, his face caved in, totally unidentifiable.

He was scum, he was filth, and he was a coward that did not deserve the affections of an angel like Ellie.

And that's what she was, a fucking angel. A gentle and beautiful soul who just wanted to keep everyone happy despite holding this huge fucking secret that he'd forced upon her. She was a million times what he deserved.

She only deserved the best in my opinion. She deserved happiness, affection, adoration, worship and love. And I knew he was giving her none of those things. All he was giving her was misery, sadness and hurt.

And as horrible as it was to admit, Ellie didn't even realise this herself. I don't know what he'd done, but he'd gotten in her head, he'd gotten in so far deep that I was afraid she would never come out. She was blinded by him, controlled by him, and I knew getting her away from him would not be easy.

But I was going to fucking well try.

I wasn't going to let him hurt her anymore. I refused to see tears fall from her eyes and sadness be tattooed on her face. All I wanted from her was happiness, joy and that beautiful smile that I'd missed seeing as of late.

Because that smile was the most beautiful thing my eyes had ever laid eyes on, just as she was.

The truth was out now, the secret had been exposed, and I wasn't going to stop fighting for her happy ending.

The door slowly opened, breaking me from my musings, Dean and Roman slowly entering the locker room.

"You okay, dude?" Dean asked me. "I saw her leave so I figured it'd be safe to come in."

"Yeah I'm good," I replied as they sat beside me. "Just got a lot to think about."

"You aren't kidding," said Roman. "I never expected it to be Randy all this time."

"None of us did," I said.

"So where do you go from here?" Dean asked.

"I fight for her," I said. "It's as simple as that. Just because I know who the boyfriend is doesn't mean I'm giving up on her."

Dean looked at me, worry in his eyes. "Dude, I like Ellie. She is fun, kind, and a great friend. But she's Orton's and he seems to have his claws in pretty deep. Is it really worth taking him on for her?"

I looked at him. "She is worth everything I have and more," I said in earnest. "I won't let him continue hurting her, Dean. I'll save her and I won't stop until I do."

"Then we'll back you all the way, brother," smirked Roman, patting me on the back.

"Yeah," smiled Dean. "You know we're on side."

I grinned. "Thanks, guys."

We knew our enemy, we knew the outcome we wanted, and I for one wasn't stopping till I had what I wanted. I wanted Ellie and I wanted her away from Orton. I didn't care how long it took and what I'd have to go through to do it.

She was fucking worth it.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to BeckyLynch'sTheme, finish-her, Tantoune, Lilygirl95, CiCix3, dutchangel1979, Debwood-1999, sebastianm101, Paisley2, MsConCon and my guest reviewer for their lovely words about the last chapter.**

 **Also, don't forget to check out the other WWE story I'm currently writing. It's called Come & Get It, and it's a Shield focused story with Dean Ambrose as the love interest. It'll be a bit darker than my previous stories, and I'm loving writing it. So go check it out if you like. It'd be great if you guys could give it a read.**


	12. Broken

**Yo!**

 **Hey, hey, lovely readers. I hope we're all well and have had a lovely weekend. Bit of a filler chapter now. They crop up every now and again, but the quicker we get them over with, the quicker we can move onto some plot progression, some drama, and some juicy Seth and Ellie interaction!**

 **Tantoune – The truth is finally out! And yes, Seth will not be backing down now Randy has been identified as the bf. It just means he'll fight for her more.**

 **Meep Meepy Meep – Haha! He's passionate indeed.**

 **Nafiondf aof – All in good time. Ellie will be making her choice eventually.**

 **Sebastianm101 – Shit is gonna get real! Now the truth is out, expect Seth to be turning it up a notch. He is definitely determined to get his girl.**

 **Dutchangel1979 – Go, Seth indeed! The truth is out, and now he's gonna fight for his girl.**

 **Lilygirl95 – I loved writing the little section from Seth's point of view. It was so much fun getting into his head, and the words just wrote themselves. He wants her, and he's going to fight for her.**

 **MsConCon – Loved your reaction! I tried to find the most dramatic and crazy way for the truth to come out, and I figured it'd be a bit boring and simple for Ellie to just tell Seth. So I figured, what's more fun than for Randy to blurt it out! It definitely brought the drama I wanted. but now the fight is on. Seth knows, and he's ready for the fight.**

 **This chapter is named after 'Broken' by Jake Bugg**

* * *

Elizabeth Chapman's Point Of View

Randy had been… different ever since the big reveal.

Something in him had changed, had altered, and he was nothing like he was before our secret was let out. No longer was he distant and angry, he was attentive, he was loving, he hardly left me alone. He spent every second he could with me and paid me more attention than I could probably handle.

He'd done a total u-turn on the Randy he was previously. And whilst I loved having some semblance of my old boyfriend back, I knew his motives exactly.

The more time I spent with Randy, the less time I spent with Seth.

Yes, it was amazing to have the nice Randy back, but a part of me knew deep down that his actions were calculated and premeditated. He kept me close to keep and eye on me, he kept me near so that Seth couldn't see me.

This saddened me because, whilst it was great to have my boyfriend back, I missed Seth's wonderful company. I missed his laughter, I missed his hugs, I just missed having him close. The way he'd accepted me and who my boyfriend was had been unbelievable, but due to Randy's constant attentions, I'd barely had chance to talk to him or see him since our chat in the locker room.

And I missed him.

So I took comfort in the fact my boyfriend seemed to be back, I took comfort in the fact he no longer hit me and actually gave a shit about me. I knew his motives were selfish, but I had to let them reassure me of his love regardless.

The old Randy seemed to be back, after all.

So as we stood in the gorilla at Monday night Raw, Randy preparing to go out for his match, I couldn't help but smile as he slid his arm around my waist.

"You gonna watch my match from the back, baby?" he asked me as Ziggler went out first.

"Of course I am," I said as his arm tightened around me, holding me like it used to. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Cheer me on," he said as he bent down to kiss me possessively. I kissed him back as his music began to play. He soon let me go.

"Good luck," I said as he walked out onto the stage, ready to give Ziggler a fight. I quickly ran into the back, finding a screen to watch the fight from.

The room was filled with other Superstars and Divas, all eager to watch the match. I soon found Renee and seated myself next to her. She smiled when she spotted me.

"Hey, long time no see, Ellie," she said. "How are you?"

"Yeah, sorry about that," I said. "But I'm well."

"I haven't seen you since Smackdown last week," she said. "You been spending time with Randy?"

"Uh, yeah," I said as I watched Randy enter the ring on the screen, placing a piece of hair nervously behind my ear. It still felt strange to talk about our relationship at work. I wasn't used to it. "It's been nice."

"You kept that little piece of information quiet," she laughed lightly. "So how long have you been dating?"

"About a year or so," I said.

"Well congratulations," she grinned. "I'm happy for you."

"Uh, thanks," I replied as the bell rang and we settled down to watch the match.

No matter what Randy had said or done to me in the past, I couldn't help but watch on in awe as he fought. He was such an amazing wrestler, the kind that you couldn't take your eyes off, the kind that you routed for regardless of whether he was face or heel because he was just that good. He put on a show with every fight he did and I couldn't help but admire his skill in the ring.

Ziggler ran towards him, Randy catching him with a scoop slam, Ziggler unmoving on the mat, the crowd booing as Randy got the upper-hand.

"Hey, guys," said a voice to our left, Renee and I both looking up to see Dean and Seth heading our way.

"Hi, sweetheart," grinned Renee. "Where's Roman?"

"On the phone to his kid," Dean explained. "She wanted to talk to him."

"Cute," Renee grinned as they both sat down, Seth sliding into the seat beside my own.

"You okay?" he asked me quietly. "It's been a while since I last saw you. I didn't want to get involved in whatever you and Randy had to talk about but I've been worried."

"I'm well," I said with a smile. "Everything has been good."

"I just got worried that he'd… you know," he said.

I smiled lightly. "No, he's not laid a finger on me. Quite the opposite really."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"He's been… strangely attentive," I said. "Like the old Randy again."

"It's because we all know the truth now," he said, folding his arms, annoyance on his face. "He can't hurt you if we all know the culprit."

I sighed. "I guess. I'm just happy he's been warmer to me."

He looked over at me, letting out a breath. "I hate that it means I see you less, but if you're happy and safe and he's not hurting you, that's all I can ask for really."

I looked over at him, my heart warmer by the affection he had for me. He was so sweet, so wonderful…

"What did I do to deserve a friend like you?" I asked.

He smirked over at me. "I am pretty awesome," he said, causing me to laugh.

"The awesomest," I agreed as we both continued to watch the match.

Ziggler had been getting the upper-hand for a while, Randy quickly turning the fight in his favour with an elevated DDT. I watched closely, loving every match Randy had, especially when he was winning.

But then it changed, suddenly the match seemed different. Ziggler recovered and hit Randy with a Famouser. The move seemed to go fine until Randy hit the mat awkwardly, landing on his arm. He screamed out in pain, something he rarely ever did, and I automatically knew something was up.

I gasped as he landed, Seth quickly grabbing my shaking hand in his.

"Something's off," Seth muttered.

I watched with wide eyes as Ziggler easily pinned him for the win, Randy still lying painfully on the mat as Ziggler's hand was raised in victory by the ref. No, something was definitely up, something that was confirmed as medics soon rushed into the ring.

"Oh god," I said, my hand clasped to my mouth. "Seth, something's wrong."

"He didn't land right," Seth said. "Go to the gorilla and see how he is when he comes backstage."

"Okay," I said, rushing from the room as fast as my legs could carry me.

xXx

A broken arm and three months at home to rest and recover. After all the x-rays and time with the medics and doctors, that was Randy diagnosis. He'd return home to Missouri and rest until he was fighting fit again and his arm was fixed.

I wasn't too happy at first. Since I was still needed on the road for Raw and Smackdown, I wouldn't be able to stay and take care of him the way I wanted to. I knew I could go back on my days off, but there was no way I could take care of him full time, something Randy wasn't happy about either.

He wanted me home, he wanted me with him, but it wasn't in WWE's schedule to let me go so easily. They needed me and Randy knew there was no way in hell he could change their mind. So he left for Missouri without me, telling me sternly to behave myself whilst he was gone.

No late night parties, no going off the rails, and to stay firmly away from The Shield. I knew he had eyes everywhere so I had to be cautious about everything I did.

Sure, the old Randy had returned, but elements of the new Randy remained.

His request was hard, and I wasn't sure how I could handle it or live around it… Because no matter how much Randy wanted me to isolate myself, I couldn't spend three months alone and I certainly couldn't spend three months with not seeing Seth. There was no way I was going to spend that long without my best friend.

I was going to see him, of that I was completely certain. I'd just have to be careful of what I did and avoid the eyes of anyone Randy had set up to watch me.

Randy had agreed on me bunking with Charlotte Flair, the daughter of his old friend Ric. She was a Diva for WWE and he knew nothing untoward would happen as long as I shared a room with her. I liked Charlotte, she was lovely and very sweet, so at least I knew I had some form of company whilst Randy was gone, even if it was with the girl I'd be sharing a room with.

So as we both unpacked our clothing in our hotel room, my phone buzzed to indicate a call from Seth.

"Excuse me, I gotta take this," I said to Charlotte.

"Sure, go for it," she smiled as I rushed out of the hotel room.

"Hello?" I said as I answered the phone.

"Elizabeth Chapman," said Seth. "How are you today?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

 _Randy is gone, of course there's a smile in his voice!_

"Hi, Seth. I'm good," I said, laughing. "Someone sounds upbeat."

"Well it's a beautiful day, and I plan to have a beautiful night," he explained. "A few of the people from work are going out to a club tonight and I would like to invite you to join us."

 _Oh crap_

I bit my lip nervously, torn completely. Of course I wanted to go! I always had such fun when out with The Shield and I loved going for a good dance. But I knew Randy had warned me and I knew he'd be pissed if he found out.

"I don't know, Seth," I said. "I don't think Randy would be too happy about it."

"Randy isn't here," he said.

"Randy wasn't in New York but he still found out about that," I tried.

"There's so many of us going tonight that it's the perfect cover up," he said. "We'll say you were hanging out with them, not me. He can't be mad at that. Plus as far as I'm aware, none of Randy's annoying little friends are going."

"But what about Charlotte," I said, clutching at straws. "It's hardly fair that I go out and leave her in the hotel by herself."

"Then bring her along too," he said. "The more the merrier. It's not exactly a date, Ellie. It's not one on one, there's over a dozen of us going. It's just a big group outing."

"I guess," I said, pursing my lips anxiously, my fingers tapping against my phone.

"Look, I can sense the panic and reluctance in your voice," he said. "But how many times have I told you, I've got your back. I won't let anything happen. And after all the shit you've been through these past few weeks, you deserve a chance to let your hair down."

"And there's lots of us going?" I asked just to clarify.

"Yep," he said. "It'll be fun. Please say you'll come."

I sighed. "Alright, I'll come," I said. "But I'm leaving the second I think there's a problem."

"That's fine by me," he replied, happiness evident in his voice. "Be ready by 7. I'll come fetch you ladies."

"Alright," I said. "I'll see you at 7."

"I look forward to it," he said before hanging up.

I let out a breath, rather excited by the prospect of going out tonight. I had been through some emotional shit these past few weeks. My head had been all over the place, and what I really needed was to let loose and have a good time.

I knew the risks involved, I knew the trouble I could be in with Randy, but he wasn't here, and what could he honestly do if he found out? Everybody knew who my boyfriend was, so if any marks appeared on my skin, everybody would instantly know who the culprit was. By revealing himself, Randy had dug his own grave.

He was no longer secret so he could no longer hurt me how he wanted without people pointing the finger.

Plus I wanted to see Seth and The Shield. I wanted to spend some quality time with them. I missed them and couldn't wait to go out with them tonight.

So I slipped my phone into my pocket and went back into the hotel room.

"You busy tonight?" I asked Charlotte as she continued unpacking her bag.

"I didn't have any plans," she said. "Why? What's going on?"

"Night out with everyone from work. You in?"

She grinned widely. "I am there!"

"Perfect," I said as I went over to my suitcase, picking out what to wear for tonight.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Tantoune, Meep Meepy Meep, nafiondf aof, sebastianm101, dutchangel1979, Lilygirl95 and MsConCon for their kind words about the last chapter.**


	13. Too Lost In You

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Hope you are all well today and ready for another chapter. I think you'll like this one. We get a bit of Ellie and Seth interaction here and I think you'll like it. enjoy!**

 **BeckyLynch'sTheme – Glad you liked it. we definitely got to see more of Randy here and the way he's getting into Ellie's head. I think you'll like this chapter.**

 **Debwood-1999 – He's a total bottom feeder, the worst of the worst. It's weird because I love Orton in real life, but he's the ultimate bad guy here. I think you'll like the night out with Seth and everyone.**

 **KairiAnneYukari21** **– After all the crap Ellie has gone through, she definitely needs a good time. And we all know Seth, he'll make sure she does.**

 **Tantoune – Seth in general is adorable! Haha!**

 **Sebastianm101 – Whilst Randy is away, Ellie will play! She needs a good time, so she's going out regardless! You'll have to read on to see what happens.**

 **Dutchangel1979 – Well if you're excited for that, you may like this particular chapter**

 **Beautifultragedyxxx – This story definitely keeps you on edge. I'm always trying to think of exciting and crazy things for it.**

 **Paisley2 – My current plans for Charlotte is that she's a good guy that has Ellie's back. I'm not sure if I eventually want to turn her, but for now she's a face. And Seth knows he has a chance now Randy is gone for a while. He wants her safe and away from Randy, so you know he'll do everything in his power to make that happen.**

 **MsConCon – That's the problem with men like Randy, they get into people's heads regardless of what they've done to hurt that person. But Seth has no barrier getting to Ellie now, so this night out will be a perfect opportunity for them to spend some time together. Love your reviews as always. Your feedback is always so detailed and wonderful, thank you for the continued support!**

 **This chapter is named after 'Too Lost In You' by The Sugababes**

* * *

Elizabeth Chapman's Point Of View

As if right on cue, a knock on our hotel room door sounded at 7 o'clock. Charlotte and I were already changed and made up to go out, so I answered it immediately. I was greeted by a very sharply dressed and smiling Seth Rollins leaning on the door frame, his hands in his pockets.

He looked so handsome as he stood there in black pants and a dark grey shirt, which had the top few buttons open so you could see a little of his chest. His hair was tied into a low bun at the nape of his neck, and I naturally found myself biting my lip.

He looked so handsome!

"Hi, Seth," I smiled. "I just have to grab my purse and I'll be ready to go."

"Don't you ladies look beautiful tonight," he said as he stepped into the room.

I was wearing a black sleeveless dress that stopped just above the knee and black heels. My hair was wavy around my shoulders, my makeup smokey with a red lip.

"Aw, thanks, Seth," smiled Charlotte as I grabbed my purse from my bed.

"Shall we?" he said, offering us each an arm. We took one each and made our way down to the foyer of the hotel.

Dean, Roman and Renee were already down there waiting for us, my eyes constantly on alert, always watching for anyone who could spot me out. I knew this couldn't get back to Randy so I had to be vigilant at all times. They greeted us warmly as we all rushed outside, hopping into a taxi and heading to the club.

"So who will be out tonight?" I asked curiously.

"Jimmy and Jey, Roman's cousins," began Dean. "Naomi, Daniel Bryan, Cena, The Bellas, Cesaro, Neville, Dolph Ziggler, Becky Lynch, Natalya and Tyson Kidd."

"Wow, quite a few people then," said Charlotte.

I ran through the names one by one in my head, assessing each person and how likely they were to blab to Randy about me being out. I remembered from my last trip to a bar with Ziggler, Neville and Cesaro that they weren't big on Randy, so I knew I was safe with them. Cena and Bryan were too nice to tell on me, and all the women seemed genuinely lovely and welcoming. I knew I was safe and I knew no one would tell on me.

"I can't wait to have a drink and a good dance," said Renee excitedly. "I'm glad you guys made it out."

"I wouldn't have missed this," said Charlotte. "I love a good night out."

Whilst they conversed, I noticed Seth look down at me. "You okay doing this? I know I seemed a little pushy on the phone."

I laughed lightly. "I wouldn't say pushy," I said. "It didn't exactly take long to convince me did it? I wanted to go. I just had to make sure everything was clear first."

"Have you spoken to him?" he asked, and I knew exactly who he was referring to.

"Not today," I said. "I'll ring him in the morning. He's been on some heavy painkillers so he's probably sleeping right now."

"Makes sense," Seth said, his eyes looking over me. "You look gorgeous tonight, by the way."

I bit my lip, looking away and blushing. "Erm… thanks."

It wasn't often that I got complimented on how I looked. Randy rarely ever mentioned my appearance no matter how much effort I put in to looking good for him. So to hear Seth speaking so nicely about me like that was embarrassing and I didn't quite know where to put myself.

It wasn't long until the cab pulled up at the club. We paid the driver and headed to the door, security letting us jump the queue. The perks of working for the WWE, I guess.

Everyone else was already in there, our little group being the last to arrive. I looked around the place as we headed over to them. It was very dark within the club, plenty lights flashing and music blaring loudly. There were a couple bars with groups of people queuing for drinks, a few tables scattered along the walls, and a huge dance-floor in the middle, filled with people.

It looked fun, it looked crazy, and I couldn't wait to enjoy my night out.

We greeted everyone and let them know we were here before heading to the bar. Charlotte rushed over to Becky and Dean and Renee took a seat, so it was Seth, Roman and I who decided to fetch the drinks.

"What would you like to drink?" Seth asked. "I'm paying."

"Nope," I said, shaking my head. "You always pay for my drinks. This time I get to return the favour."

He looked down at me. "Ellie, I'm not going to let you pay for drinks."

"Yes you are," I said, stepping in front of him to get the barman's attention. "I want to buy one round at least."

The barman reached me before he had time to argue back and I quickly gave him our order, paying up before he prepared the drinks.

"Fine, one round," he said. "But I'm getting the rest of them tonight."

"I might get one more," I giggled as the man handed us our drinks, the two of us clinking our bottles. "Cheers."

xXx

I was honestly enjoying myself at the club tonight. The drinks were flowing, the music was blaring, and the company was brilliant. I danced with the girls, played drinking games with the boys, and never left Seth's side.

It was great spending time with my best friend again. My god, how I'd missed him during the days after mine and Randy's relationship got revealed. Everything fell back into place, like I'd never been away from Seth. I didn't stop smiling and I hardly stopped laughing.

It was odd, because these were moments I should be spending with my boyfriend. Only he wasn't here… and I was still having the time of my life. It worried me a little that I could enjoy myself so much without him, that I could smile this much knowing he was miles away.

But I knew the reason why…

Seth.

He refused to let that smile off my face, he never let me get sad or down, constantly entertaining me and making sure I was enjoying myself. I didn't have my boyfriend but I had my bestie, and it worried me that he was doing a better job than Randy was. Yes, Randy was returning to his old self again, but Seth never faltered throughout everything I revealed to him.

The fact I had a boyfriend, the fact that boyfriend wanted me to keep a distance, when the identity of the boyfriend was revealed… He kept by my side the entire time.

I watched him as he laughed and talked with Roman, Dean and Cesaro, smiling to see him having such a good time. There was a reason he was my best friend, and there was a reason that I could never remove him my life no matter how much Randy disliked him.

It was because he cared for me, he gave a damn about me, and despite it all, he liked me for me.

He looked over at me, his eyebrows furrowed, a smile on his face when he caught me staring.

"You okay?" he asked me over the music.

I nodded. "I'm perfect actually."

His grin was wide. "Glad to hear it. After all the shit you've been through, this was definitely what you needed."

"Thank you for bringing me out," I said, placing an arm around his shoulder, gently pressing a kiss to his cheek, the hair from his beard tickling my lips.

"Anytime," he winked once I pulled away.

"Are you having fun?" I asked him.

"Of course I am," he replied. "My brothers are here, my friends are here… but most of all you're here and smiling. I'm having a fantastic time."

I looked away with a blush. Seth always knew the right thing to say to me to make me grin or boost my confidence.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

Gently, he placed a finger under my chin, raising my face to look at him again, my eyes meeting his. "Damn that blush is gonna be the death of me."

I looked at him, blinking for a few seconds as my mind tried to make sense of his words, but soon enough, an idea sprung to mind. I fucking hated dancing, but there was nothing I wanted to do more in that moment then bring Seth on the dance-floor, just him and I, and have fun. I wanted to be alone with him, to move to the music with him. And even though I couldn't dance, I really wanted to give it a go.

"Uh, Seth? Can… can we, uh, dance?"

He seemed shocked. "You're actually asking to dance?" Seth asked incredulously, excitement clearly in his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess I am," I said, not quite believing I had asked him to _dance_.

"Are you sure?" he asked. It was very sweet that he was checking on me. He knew how much I hated dancing.

 _That's an understatement! You despise it!_

My subconscious was right, but Seth really seemed eager to dance now I'd mentioned it, so I would do it for him.

"Yes," I nodded happily. "I'm sure."

 _Liar!_

My sub-conscious didn't have any confidence or faith in me, but Seth sure did. And I was doing this for him anyway, not her.

"Okay, anything for you, Ellie," he smiled before quickly kissing my hand, making sure that no-one saw. I blushed wildly again and he led me to the dance floor, my hand tightly in his.

I kept my breathing steady as we walked to the dance floor, my nerves really hitting their peak. Sure, I was going through with this and the smile on Seth's face made my heart melt, but that didn't mean I wasn't scared. We finally stopped in the middle of the dance floor and Seth turned to face me. He put both of his hands on my waist whilst I put mine on his shoulders. He pulled me as close to him as possible and we began to move and sway to the music.

"This… this isn't so bad," I said, trying to smile, but failing miserably due to my nerves. "I think."

The things I did for Seth Rollins!

"It's ok, Ellie. I won't let anything happen. Just pretend you are dancing on my feet again. Or that we're alone in your hotel room or something."

"That's easy enough for you to say," I told him, a little too angrily. "There aren't hundreds of other people with us in my room like in here."

He chuckled to himself then, touching my cheek with his so that he could whisper into my ear. "You don't know how cute you look when you're angry."

I blushed again, my face probably the colour of a tomato. Was he… flirting?

"Stop changing the subject!" I told him, even though his words had made my legs turn to jelly. I had no idea why I had let him lead me to the dance floor.

 _Hang on, this was your idea!_

 _Oh, right…_

"Ellie," he said, looking at me then with those big brown eyes. "Do you trust me?"

"More than anyone else on the planet," I replied. It was true, I trusted him with my life.

"Then trust me now. I mean, we have been dancing for 5 minutes and you haven't slipped up once."

My eyes widened as the realization of his words struck me. He was right! I hadn't put a foot wrong yet and I was still standing upright. Seth had no injuries from me and everyone else around me was still safe. I was dancing!

"You're right!" I exclaimed, feeling happy, smiling from cheek to cheek.

"See? I told you," he grinned. "And that's the smile I like to see." I blushed at his words and he moved to whisper in my ear again. "Damn, you really need to stop blushing like that."

I shivered at the feel of his breath against my ear. I tried to ignore his words as we continued on swaying to the music, just the two of us together, my eyes looking away from seeing whatever emotion was on his face. No-one else noticed us together really; they were all too busy with their own lives to notice that Seth and I had come to dance together. We were able to just be by ourselves, wrapped up in our own little bubble, in our own little world.

I wasn't sure if he was flirting or not, but I knew he shouldn't be. Regardless of what Randy had done or how Seth could potentially be feeling, I had a boyfriend, and I was faithful to that boyfriend. As wonderful as Seth was, as happy as he made me feel, and as comfortable as his hands felt on my waist, I wasn't a cheat.

I was with Randy, and that's simply how it was.

But as I looked up at Seth, suddenly the atmosphere changed as I found his eyes boring deeply into mine, his breathing steady. I could hear his heavy steady breaths even over the music filling the room. His gaze was intense and emotional, but I found I could not look away from his brown orbs. They were drawing me in, hypnotizing me, enrapturing me and I couldn't get out. My breathing became heavy and quick, yet I remained in his trance, totally transfixed on him. I was trapped with absolutely no way out. I had to stay here, right where I was, wrapped in this amazing silence with him... whatever this was.

It was one of the most peculiar positions I had ever found myself in. Whilst I wanted to break away from it and return to reality, scared of what might happen, I wanted to stay right where I was, hypnotized by him. However, the need to stay was far greater than the need to leave. In that moment, I couldn't see the world, I couldn't see our friends, I couldn't even think of Randy. All I could see was brown eyes and blonde and brown hair, and nothing could tare me away from them. As I was looking at him, he was looking right at me. Nothing else mattered. I was under his spell and he was under mine.

We continued to stare at each other, wrapped up in our own little bubble, neither of us wanting to leave it. Suddenly, he stepped a little closer to me, our eyes on each other the whole time and he gently placed his soft warm hand upon my cheek. The electricity his touch caused flowed right through my face and it caused goose bumps all over my body. It felt amazing. I didn't know what was happening to me and Seth in this moment, but I had never felt so connected to anyone like this in my whole life. All I thought of, all I felt, all I smelt and all I saw, was him. And I knew that he was feeling the same.

And that's when reality hit me, that's when the truth of the situation brought me out of the trance. This shouldn't be happening, I shouldn't be doing this. I had a boyfriend at home, an injured boyfriend who loved me and I loved him. I looked back up at Seth, stepping reluctantly away from him as the song ended. The confusion on his face was expected, but I had to put a stop to this before anything else progressed.

As I said before, I wasn't a cheat.

"Ellie?" he asked, taking a step towards me, but at the same time I took a step back.

"We should go back to the table," I said, a fake smile plastered on my face. "Everyone will be wondering where we are."

I didn't wait for a reply, I simply turned on my heel and rushed back to the table where everyone was, my heart in my throat, my brain wondering what the hell had just happened between us.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to BeckyLynch'sTheme, Debwood-1999,** **KairiAnneYukari21** **, Tantoune, sebastianm101, dutchangel1979, beautifultragedyxxx, Paisley2 and MsConCon for their lovely reviews.**

 **Also, don't forget to check out my other current story, Come & Get It. It's another Shield story, and I'm loving writing it. So go on over to my profile and check it out.**


	14. Too Close

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Hope we are all well. I am… apart from the unending sadness that Seth is out of action for 6-9 months! So gutted! I need my fix of Rollins each week, so I'm so sad he won't be on TV for a while. Get well soon, we'll miss you in the meantime! So cheer us all up, here's another chapter.**

 **Lilygirl95 – I'm glad you liked their little moment. Slowly but surely, things are happening between them**

 **Starsxhearts23 – Glad you're enjoying it. The chemistry builds even more in this chapter. I think you'll like it.**

 **Beautifultragedyxxx – I think everyone needed a break from the Randy anxiety. And if the last chapter gave you butterflies, this one certainly will.**

 **Tantoune – With a Seth Rollins as sweet and lovely as this, it's definitely not wrong to say you want to be Ellie. Thank you for the continued support!**

 **Meep Meepy Meep – I agree, but you can't help but route for Ellie and Seth. This chapter is even more intense.**

 **Dutchangel1979 – Aw, so happy you liked it. get ready for another chapter, you'll definitely be routing for Seth here.**

 **Nafiondf aof – I'm so happy to hear you like my little story. Keeping reading and keep enjoying.**

 **MsConCon – I absolutely loved reading your reaction to the last chapter! The chemistry is about to get a hell of a lot more intense with this chapter, I think you'll be as happy with this one as the last one. That slow burn I love is definitely picking up steam between them. Thank you for your continued support and your wonderful reviews. They never fail in putting a smile on my face.**

 **This chapter is named after 'Too Close' by Alex Clare**

* * *

Elizabeth Chapman's Point Of View

Raw was in Florida the following Monday so we travelled there a few days later. I'd driven down with Charlotte since she was my room mate, and had spent a lot of time with her as of late.

I liked Charlotte. She was a lovely girl, someone who made me laugh and who had my back, even though Randy was the one who had organised for me to spend time with her. Initially I'd worried that she was a spy, someone who would give feedback to him, but she had proven me so wrong. She was wonderful, sweet, and definitely someone that I could call friend.

So it was Saturday morning when she asked me if I wanted to go to the WWE Performance Center with her to do some training.

I hadn't been there since I'd joined WWE, and even though I wasn't a wrestler, I was curious to see it. Plus it'd be nice to see Charlotte's training and watch how good she was.

So we changed into our gym gear, grabbed our gym bags and headed down the street. The Performance Center was a ten minute walk from our hotel, and it was a beautiful sunny Florida morning. So we were more than happy to walk.

The Center was pretty busy once we got there. This made total sense, the entire main roster was in town after all. Since most of the rings were filled with performers practicing, we both headed over to a running machine, Charlotte wanting to warm up before she did anything majorly physical anyway. I took a seat on a nearby bench, watching as she set the machine to the speed she desired and jumped on.

"I have no idea how you guys all stay so physically fit," I commented as I watch her run. "You have a lot more patience, determination and control than I do."

"It's because we love what we do," she said as she ran. "And the only way to do that is to stay in shape."

"But don't you ever want to binge?" I asked. "Just go out, eat McDonalds and eat a giant tub of Ben and Jerry's to yourself?"

She laughed, her pace on the machine quickening. "All the time. And we can have it in small doses. But wrestling means more to me, so training remains a priority."

"I have to admire you for that," I smiled. "You have a lot of self control. All of you do."

"Wrestling is my passion," she said. "I've known it all my life. It's my priority and I want to do it more than anything. So if I have to sacrifice a few things in order to do that then so be it."

I smiled. Charlotte was definitely an awesome, passionate girl. Yes, I liked her very much.

I scanned The Performance Center, looking at everything it had to offer, very impressed with the place. Vince, Stephanie and Hunter has seriously outdone themselves with this facility, it was absolutely fantastic.

As I gazed around, I was very surprised to see Seth over by the weights. He hadn't mentioned that he was coming here, but he never did mention when he went for work outs.

I thought back to our time at the club a few days ago, and the strange feelings that had over taken my body as I thought back to our moment on the dance-floor.

Feelings had stirred in me, strange alien feelings and they confused me to no end. They were feelings I had never felt before, all brand new and fresh and exciting. They were sort of similar to the feelings I held for my family and friends and even Randy, only stronger. Much stronger. They made my heart beat faster and my head think more. I knew I would have to think over them at a later date. I knew I had to discover what they were and why they had appeared.

It was just so crazy that all these things were happening simply from a dance. I had left reality as we danced closer and had entered a strange place where all I was surrounded by was Seth. His face, his smell, the sound of his heavy breathing, I knew that he was in this place with me too.

I hadn't been able to tare my eyes from him. He was pure handsomeness, pure wonderfulness, pure perfection. Those feelings reappeared as I reminisced and flooded my body, holding me hostage to something I had no intention of escaping from. I had no idea what had happened, but it wasn't a bad thing. It felt right and it felt like I had belonged there on that dance-floor with him.

But every time I imagined Seth's gorgeous face, Randy would come to the forefront of my mind, and I knew I was thinking things that I shouldn't. Randy was my boyfriend, he was the man I loved, and I knew I had to keep it that way.

Yet as I prepared myself to stand up to go over and greet him, I was trapped in my seat as a woman suddenly approached him. I couldn't hear them, but the smile on his face as she spoke to him made me know he was happy to see her. I recognised her immediately; her same was Zahra Schreiber, she was a diva from developmental. She was gorgeous, heavily tattooed and perfectly slim.

I watched closely as Seth helped her with the weights, his hand occasionally touching her body, his laughter and joy echoing throughout the room as she spoke to him. And as I sat there, frozen to my seat, my eyes unable to leave them, my nervous hands gripping the wooden bench below me, I couldn't help the involuntary emotion that flooded my body and ran through my veins…

Jealousy.

Envy appeared on my face as I watched the couple together, moving around each other, the smile never leaving either of their faces. They were close, they were intimate, and I knew it was simply because he was helping her with the heavy weights. But I couldn't help but feel the way I was feeling anyway. My jaw tensed, my nostrils flaring as jealousy turned to anger.

I didn't like it, I didn't like seeing him with another girl. I knew it was totally unreasonable of me considering he was young, free and single, but I couldn't help it. Seth had always been my friend, he'd always looked after me, and seeing him with another woman hurt. I had no right to feel this way since I had a fucking boyfriend, but I had to quickly look away from them, closing my eyes, the hurt growing stronger and stronger.

Why did I have to feel like this? Why did I have to get so jealous over him talking and helping another girl?

 _Because you like him…_

My eyes shot open at my subconscious's admission. Did I? Did I really like Seth in that way? I had Randy, I had a boyfriend who cared for me and looked after me.

But after our dance, after our time in New York, after all the wonderful things he'd done for me, had I been mistaking it for friendship all this time when in reality it had been something more?

I shook my head.

No. I couldn't. Seth was my friend, that was it. I had a boyfriend at home for fuck's sake, and I was no cheat. Even if my feelings had developed into something more for Seth, I could never act on it. He was my friend, that was it. And I intended to keep it that way.

I looked over, gasping quietly as I saw Seth looking in my direction, offering me a smile and a gentle wave, Zahra still with him.

I was in no mood to look at them, I was in no mood to talk to them, and I knew I had to get my emotions in check. I had no right to be jealous, Seth had every right to flirt with whoever he wanted, and I had to remember I had a boyfriend back home.

So before Seth had any opportunity to come over, I bid my farewell to Charlotte, grabbed my gym bag and headed out The Performance Center, my mind running at a thousand miles an hour.

xXx

It wasn't until Monday Night Raw that I saw Seth again. I'd made a conscious effort to stay away from him, at least until I could understand the weird feelings I'd been feeling about him and the crazy thoughts I'd been having.

Before I'd stayed distant due to Randy, but now I was doing it due to myself. I couldn't be near him, at least not whilst I was confused over what was happening and why I was thinking about him in the way I was. Having him close would cloud my thoughts and my judgement. So until I got my head straight and made sense of my thoughts about Seth Rollins, I knew it was best to stay away and distract myself via other means. So I ignored the phone calls and texts he sent, telling Charlotte to cover for me when he knocked on my hotel room door.

It was vile because the distance was self inflicted and I missed his company greatly, but until I knew how I felt, this was for the best.

So when I spotted him marching towards me, a stern look on his face, I knew I was in trouble. I sighed, worried over what was about to happen. Seth was mad, and I couldn't blame him. I had cut all contact after all. I'd done this before I knew it was shitty of me to do it again.

So I was prepared to take whatever he was about to throw at me.

"We need to talk," he said once he'd reached me, his arms folded, his face stern.

I let out a breath and nodded. "Fine, lead the way," I said.

So he did. He silently walked to his locker room, me scurrying behind him, trying to keep up with his pace. It was hard because he was far taller and his steps were far bigger. But I managed, Seth holding his locker room door open for me once we reached it. I stepped inside and he followed, closing the door and locking it behind him. Roman and Dean weren't here so I knew we wouldn't be disturbed.

"So what's this about, Seth?" I asked, needing this to be over and done with.

"I think it's pretty obvious what this is about," he said. "You're doing it again."

"Doing what?" I asked feigning ignorance.

"Pushing me away, keeping your distance," Seth explained. "Damn it, Ellie, Randy isn't even here and he's still telling you to stay away!"

"Randy hasn't said anything," I explained, my eyes avoiding his. I knew the second I looked into them I'd be lost, so I averted my eyes from staring at them. "I personally just think its right that I stay away. We've been getting close lately and I don't think we should be."

"What the fuck does that mean?" he asked.

"I have a boyfriend, Seth. And I've noticed how close we've been getting. It's not right and we shouldn't be doing that. We're friends, that's all."

"Are you seriously pulling this bullshit again?" he asked angrily. "I've told you time and time again, I want you close, I want you near me. I know you have a boyfriend, but I have your back. I won't do anything to jeopardise that or your relationship."

"But I'm scared _I_ will," I finally said, looking at his face. "I'm scared I'll forget about Randy, I'm scared this friendship is more. I'm not a cheat, I love Randy, and I don't want to ruin that."

He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I'm not asking you to choose, and I'll back off if it makes you feel more comfortable. But you have to stop pushing me away constantly. I'm your friend and I care about you, I want to be in your life."

I sighed, letting out a nervous breath, the sad look on his face doing nothing to help me right now. I wanted to run to him, hug him and hold him. I wanted to stroke his face and tell him it was alright. But I couldn't. Randy was waiting for me at home, and I could not be so intimate with another man. He was making this so hard for me, I just needed to leave.

"I can't deal with this," I mumbled. I tried to barge past him but he stood in my way, blocking the door. "Seth, please move," I said.

"No," he replied. "You're doing it again, acting hot and cold, walking away if things get too intense. We need to talk about this Ellie. I can't keep going on wondering how you're gonna act around me from one day to the next."

"I can't do this right now," I said, annoyance and anxiety hitting me all at once. I felt trapped, I felt scared, and I just wanted to leave. I was in no right mind to do this right now and Seth couldn't understand that. "Let me out."

"No," he repeated. "Not till we've spoken."

"You can't hold me here, Seth," I said, looking angrily up at him. "You don't have the power to do that."

"I'll do what I fucking want until I get some answers," he replied, his face set, his jaw tense. "I need to know where I fucking stand."

"Let me the fuck go!" I shouted. "You're not my fucking boyfriend, you have no right to keep me here."

"Well mores the pity because then you wouldn't be with that bastard you're with now," he growled.

I blinked at him.

 _Too fucking far, Seth…_

My subconscious was right! He had no right to question my relationship! Yes, Randy had been a dick in the past, but he'd been trying hard as of late and everything was getting back on track. He was the old Randy again, the kind Randy, and I felt like I was loved again. Seth should not be there, bad mouthing my relationship and my boyfriend like that.

My breaths came out short and sharp, my hand raised, ready to slap him. But Seth was too quick for me. He caught my hand easily, grabbing my wrist and stopping my movement in its tracks. He looked at me closely, the pair of us having a stare off, his anger as apparent as mine. But as I stared into his big deep eyes, the atmosphere changed, an electricity passing between us, much like it had on the dance-floor.

I swallowed nervously as he looked at me, my wrist still tightly in his grip. He licked his lips, my chest heaving with nerves, fighting to get air into my lungs. I couldn't stop looking at him, butterflies appearing wildly in my stomach.

Almost suddenly, before I even had time to blink, Seth had pushed me up against the wall behind me, his smooth lean body pressing into mine, getting as close as it could. One of his hands went to my waist whilst the other went to my thigh, hitching it up to his hip, causing me to flush. His breathing was heavy and his face was mere millimeters from mine. His face suddenly went down to my neck and began nuzzling it, causing my eyes to flutter closed and my heart to skip a beat before it began to thump in my chest. My subconscious just stood there, the biggest, smuggest, goofiest grin in the world plastered on her happy face. I was not sure what was happening, but she was loving it!

The hand which was placed on my waist slowly ghosted up my back until it was threaded into my hair, the action causing me to shiver. He raised his face so that it was in front of mine again. Slowly and sensually, he began running his nose across my face, leaving a trail of goose bumps as it went, a gentle moan leaving my lips.

 _Oh god, what is he doing? I have a boyfriend!_

Then why did a massive part of me never want him to stop?

My body became hot and flustered as I naturally leaned into him, every movement he made making me yearn for more. My skin was on fire, my stomach flipping, my body tingling wherever he touched. I'd never felt a touch like it before, I'd never felt so hot before… and I'd never been so turned on in all my life.

"Seriously, what are you doing to me, Ellie?" he whispered, almost too quietly for my ears to hear. "What are you doing to me, Love?"

This had to stop. It had to. I was not going to be _that_ girl. I had a boyfriend, one who cared about me and loved me. I could not let this go on.

"Seth, stop," I whispered as his nose dragged along my cheek, his lips getting closer to my own. His sweet breath fanned across my face, my lips softly parted and I didn't want him to stop… but he had to. He ignored me and carried on, so I took matters into my own hands. I placed my hands on his chest and managed to push him away.

"Seth, please," I said, breathing heavily. I knew that my blush was on my face, but I would not let it stop me.

Reluctantly he pulled away, taking several steps away from me, pulling at his hair in frustration, my hot and weak body leaning against the wall. I tried to calm down, but having him that close to me had made me feel things I'd never felt before.

"You need to leave him, Ellie," he said as he finally turned to look at me. "You need to fucking leave him. He's no good for you, he's not worthy of you. You need to get rid of him."

I gently shook my head. "You have no right to say that, Seth. You have no fucking control over what I do," I said, before finding some strength and quickly unlocking the door, leaving the room and running as far away from him as possible. I finally reached a quiet corridor, stopping to catch my breath. I rested against the wall, fighting to get air into my lungs, anger running through my veins over what he'd just said about Randy and my relationship.

Dragging my back down the wall, I slowly sat on the floor, my mind totally reeling, my breathing slowing down back to its normal pace.

What the hell just happened?! He was so close… so near… so intimate. I wasn't expecting it at all, yet when it happened… The way he touched me and _where_ he touched me. That was not the intimacy of a friend; it was the intimacy of a lover. He was so affectionate… caring… loving. I did not understand, it was all so wrong, but by god it felt so right. I really did not want him to stop.

And then I gasped.

 _Oh lord!_

Realization hit me, turning my world upside down. All my thoughts came together to form one solid truth…

I was falling for Seth Rollins.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Lilygirl95, starsxhearts23, beautifultragedyxxx, Tantoune, Meep Meepy Meep, dutchangel1979, nafiondf aof and MsConCon for their words about the last chapter.**


	15. Can't Stop The Rain

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **We got a bit touchy feely between our couple during the last chapter, didn't we? The feelings are emerging and they're getting closer, folks! This one is the aftermath, and we get a deep look into Ellie's head. It's a bit of a broken chapter, but hopefully it flows alright and makes sense to you all. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Lilygirl95 – The last one was a shocker in the sense of the two of them getting closer, but also Seth finally speaking his mind over her and Randy. Glad you enjoyed it.**

 **BeckyLynch'sTheme – I had to throw Zahra in for dramatic effect haha! Thank you for the continued support.**

 **Tantoune – It's wrong for him to flirt with a taken girl… but we all know we want it to happen!**

 **Sexy mexy666 – Thank you!**

 **Dutchangel1979 – I know what you mean, its like 'you can't do it now… but it's about bloody time!'**

 **Beautifultragedyxxx – It's the way her mind works. Randy has blinded her and his abuse controls her more than she realises. But at least Seth stood up for himself and spoke his mind. It means they're one step closer to being together.**

 **MsConCon – I needed to show the chemistry they clearly have, so I'm glad it worked. It's just a constant build on their relationship and it's clear to see they are getiing closer and closer. I don't think it'll be long now until the big moment…**

 **Guest – Aw, so glad you liked it**

 **SisterAbby – Very intense. Everything is building for Seth now. He clearly wants this woman and I know it won't be long until he finally gets her.**

 **This chapter is named after 'Can't Stop The Rain' by Cascada.**

* * *

Elizabeth Chapman's Point Of View

I wasn't aware how aggressively I was sifting through my clothes to pick an outfit for Raw until Charlotte called me out on it. I was throwing dresses around, my approach a little heavy handed as I cast the ones I didn't want to wear away.

"You okay?" she asked me. "You don't seem yourself, Ellie."

"I'm fine," I said, even though that was far from the truth.

It was strange to know what I was feeling. On one hand, I was so completely confused over our almost kiss, something I refused to admit to Charlotte. Even though I knew she'd never tell Randy, the fewer people who knew the better. He'd leaned in, he'd touched me in… places, he'd made me feel more alive and turned on than I had been in years and his lips hadn't even touched mine.

It was so insanely clear now how Seth felt about me, and I knew now how I felt about him.

This led to my next emotion – dismay. I couldn't like him! I simply couldn't. I had a boyfriend for fuck's sake, one that I loved dearly and wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Yes we'd had our ups and downs, but at the end of the day we were still in a relationship and I was still dedicated to him.

But Seth gave me a new lease on life. He made my heart pound like a 16 year old girl being with her first love. He made me laugh more than I'd ever laughed before. And he gave a damn, he honestly and openly cared about me. No one had ever made me feel so loved before, and I knew I was falling for him hook, line and sinker.

His handsome face, his good heart, his generous nature. He was every girl's dream and I was seeing him as so much more than the friend he should be. And I knew he felt the same, I knew he wanted more than the friendship I'd been offering him.

But this led to my next emotion – pure annoyance and anger. Yes, my feelings had evolved for Seth, but they still burned bright for Randy, and Seth had no fucking right to comment on my relationship with him! How dare he tell me to leave him, how dare he call Randy the things that he had. Seth was the one trying to involve himself in a relationship that was none of his business, so wasn't he the bad guy?

He'd attempted to kiss a taken woman, he'd tried to lock lips with someone who didn't want to be a cheat, he was the one who was admitting feelings to an unattainable girl. And to a neutral third party, that was totally out of order.

Yes, Randy had put me through some shit, but he'd tried to make amends, something which I'd accepted. And even though Seth had helped me through those times, and even though I cared for him more than I should, the last thing he should be doing was trying to control what happened between Randy and I.

My head was confused and lost, and we hadn't spoken since I'd left the locker room after our almost kiss. This meant that thoughts and emotions had sporadically been running through my paranoid and anxious head, and we'd not had chance to talk about it at all.

Thing was, as much as I had fallen for him, anger was the more dominant emotion right now. Anger that he'd called Randy such terrible things, anger that he'd tried to kiss me even though I was with someone, anger that he was getting himself involved in my relationship.

And this anger was clear for everyone to see right now, especially Charlotte. She could clearly see I was lying, that I was far from fine.

"Has something happened between you and Randy?" she enquired.

"Nope. We're good," I said as I threw another dress to the floor.

"Did something happen with Seth then?" she enquired. "You haven't been in touch with him lately."

I had to give it Charlotte, she'd proven herself a true friend. Even though I knew I was rooming with her because Randy knew her father, she'd let nothing slip once. She'd remained loyal and kind to me, and I honestly counted her as a close and dear friend.

"The world doesn't revolve around Seth fucking Rollins," I said. "I haven't been in touch because I don't want to be in touch."

This was true, partly because I was scared to see if these feelings I had for him expanded into something more, and I was scared of how I was falling for him. But mostly it was because he'd pissed me off big time and I didn't care to see him. If he wants to act like a baby, then I could too.

Suddenly her hand was on mine, the action stopping me in my tracks. I slowly turned to look at her.

"Listen," she began. "I don't pretend to know everything that goes on with you and Seth, that's your business. But I see how close you are and I know you don't mean the words you say. You two are fantastic friends, and whatever has happened, I know you guys need to work through it."

"I'll work through it when he apologises," I argued.

"Just don't be too harsh on him, okay?" she said. "I don't know what he's done, but whatever it is, I'm sure he did it because he cares."

I sighed, looking away, continuing to sort through my clothes. "As I said, he needs to apologise first."

And I was determined to stand my ground. Seth had pissed me off in more ways than one, and until he admitted he shouldn't have done or said those things, I was keeping away.

xXx

I was waiting back stage at Raw, anticipating my next interview. It was an after match talk with Dolph Ziggler about his reaction to his fight. The match was currently still taking place with Barrett, so I ran through my questions until the match finished.

Eventually it did and he appeared, shaking my hand before we got our cue for the interview to begin. He stood behind the camera, ready to make his entrance.

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome my guest at this time, Dolph Ziggler."

Dolph came into camera shot, a smile on his face due to his win.

"Hi there, Ellie," he smiled, running a hand through his hair.

"So tell me, how do you feel about your victory against Bad News Barrett tonight?"

"Well, Ellie," he began. "I can't say I didn't see it coming. Barrett has been on my back for weeks now." I nodded, listening to him as I held the microphone to his lips. "He's been nothing but a thorn is my side…"

And then I saw movement out the corner of my eye.

I didn't listen to the rest of his speech. I simply held the mic to his mouth and allowed him continue talking to the camera because my attention had gone elsewhere.

No sooner had Dolph begun talking to me did Seth appear a few meters behind the camera, his arms folded, watching my every move.

I could help the flutter in my stomach as I laid eyes on him, my heart melting at the sight of his handsome face. His hair was wet and pushed back, and I had to bite my lip as memories of the last time I saw him flashed into my mind.

The way he touched me… the way he pressed against me… the closeness we had… the way my body had been alight and flushed…

I wanted to moan, but I held it in, knowing I was on TV.

But Randy's handsome face soon pushed itself to the forefront of my mind and I quickly remembered why I was pissed off with him in the first place. So my teeth let go of my lip and my domineer changed.

I glared at him, his big brown eyes glaring right back, his jaw set into a tight line.

I wasn't sure why he was here, whether it was to talk to me or to put me off my interview, but I was in no mood to talk to him. I was still mad over the shit he spouted about Randy, so he was the last person I wanted to see.

He didn't exactly seem happy to see me, but he didn't seem angry. I wondered if he'd come to apologise at all over what he said. So I'd give him a chance and speak after my talk with Dolph was over.

So I turned back to The Show Off and finished my interview professionally, behaving myself until the camera man yelled cut. Dolph rushed away and Seth took a step forward towards me.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"You going to apologise for what you said about Randy and my relationship?" I questioned as I switched off the microphone and handed it to a backstage-hand.

"No, I won't apologise for that," he said. "Because I meant every word that I said."

"Then I don't want to talk until you do," I said sternly, walking away before he had another chance to talk.

xXx

Charlotte had chosen to travel to the next city with Becky Lynch due to their on going storyline on Raw, so I was alone in my hire car tonight. I didn't mind this. I wanted the silence and solitude my own company provided. Besides, I had enough anger in me for Seth Rollins that I wouldn't want some poor unsuspecting soul in the car with me in case I unleashed my anger at them.

I drove along the freeway, rain lashing down onto the windscreen, my fingers tightly gripping the steering wheel as I drove, my head unable to comprehend the fact that Seth had refused to apologise for his words.

Randy was far from perfect, and so was our relationship. I knew he'd hurt me, and he'd put marks on my skin that no man should to a woman. But he'd apologised for that, he'd tried to make amends, and it wouldn't be right of me to not give him a second chance. He'd done bad things in the past, but he was trying to change for our future. I loved Randy, and I had to give him room to do that in order to give our relationship another shot.

And even though I had a growing relationship and feelings for Seth, I was currently in with and held feelings for Randy. I knew a Randy that Seth didn't, the kind and loving Randy who took care of me and made me feel like the only girl in the world. He had to respect that, he had to know the decision over what happened between my boyfriend and I lay solely within me.

Not him.

Me.

I understood his anger, and I knew why he said what he had, but he had to respect my decision.

This entire thing was just made so much harder by my constant growing feelings for Seth and the fact that I saw him as so much more than my friend now, my heart yearning for him more than it should be.

My head was so screwed up, nothing making sense to me anymore.

As great as it may look on the outside, my life was pretty sucky right now.

Something that was made worse as I drove off the free way, the hire car's warning light flashing, the engine making noises it shouldn't be. I frowned, hoping with all my heart that this didn't mean what I thought it meant. Sadly, it did. Slowly, I lost drive and the car eventually came to a halt on the side of the road.

"You have to be fucking kidding me!" I groaned, dropping my forehead onto the steering wheel in annoyance.

 _Yep, I fucking hate my life right now!_

This was just what I needed, being all alone at night in a strange town where my car didn't work and it was pissing it down with rain. This was absolutely fantastic.

The engine was dead, as well as the entire car, the heating cutting off immediately. I lifted my head and watched the rain outside, the cold, wet, night air causing me to shiver. Condensation left my mouth with every breath I took and I knew I needed help and I needed to get to shelter. So I ran through a list of people in my head and decided Renee would be my best option. I wasn't talking to Seth and Charlotte was otherwise detained with Becky.

So I pulled out my phone, I hit the call button and lifted the phone to my ears. It took her five rings to answer.

"Hello?" she said in a breathy voice. She sounded busy but I needed her help.

"Uh, Renee? It's Ellie," I replied.

"Ellie? It's like 11.30 at night. Why are you phoning me when you are in the same hotel?"

"I'm not there," I explained. "I sort of drove by myself from the arena and my car has broken down. I've gotten myself kind of lost." I felt like such an idiot.

"Lost?" She asked.

"Yeah, I don't recognize where I am and my car is totally screwed."

"Ok, can you see anything around you? A building or a road sign?"

I gazed around the area I was in and noticed a big brown building a little further down the road. The large cross on the building's roof gave its identity away.

"I can see a church," I told her, feeling a little more optimistic now.

"Ok, stay in the car so you don't get wet and I'll come pick you up," she said.

"Thanks, Renee."

"No problem. See you in a while. I'll be as quick as I can."

"Ok. Bye," I said before I ended the call, resting back in my seat, hoping she wouldn't be long. I was getting colder and colder and I'd need a cosy bed as soon as I was able to get one. I wrapped my arms tightly around myself, hoping that body warmth would be enough to sustain me for now.

Only I could break down when it rained! This shit was always typical of me. The bad luck certainly showed no signs of slowing down after this.

After a short while, I saw headlights in the distance approaching me, so I sat up in my seat, hoping Renee had the heating on in her car. It came to a halt in front of mine, the driver getting out of the car, an umbrella over their head. I knew the shock on my face was pretty apparent when I saw their face.

It was Seth.

 _What the fuck is he doing here?_

My body tensed, annoyance clear within me as he walked towards me, opening my car door once he'd reached me.

He sighed when he saw my face. "Look, I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now."

"You can say that again," I mumbled. "Where's Renee?

"She sent me," he replied. "She's knows I'm a quicker driver and I know the area better."

"I asked for Renee," I said stubbornly.

"Well you got me."

"Just what I need," I said, letting out an exasperated breath.

He ran a hand through his hair. "Look, you don't have to talk to me, but you do need my help. It's either come with me and we get you somewhere warm, or you stay in this car all night and freeze to death."

I folded my arms and looked away, annoyed that he was right.

What other option did I have? I couldn't stay here all night. Lord knows how long this rain would last for and it was absolutely freezing. I'd be ill before the morning and that wasn't good. So it was either go with Seth or freeze. And as much as I hated to admit it, I knew I had to go with Seth.

"Fine," I muttered, getting out the car and hiding under his umbrella. "But I can't say I'm happy about it."

"I never said you had to be," he replied.

I shut the car door and Seth and I both went to the trunk to retrieve my bags. We got them quickly then locked up the car to keep it safe and secure until we could get it fixed.

"You should have said you were travelling alone," he said to me as we walked over to his car. "I'd have suggested you come with us."

"I wanted the solitude," I said as I made my way to the passenger side and got in the car, closing the door behind me. Just as I had hoped, the heating was on the car. It was so snug and warm.

"I see," he said as he entered the car. "Well look where that has gotten you..."

He waited for me to put my seatbelt on and I glared at him as we pulled away and headed down the road, driving to the hotel.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Lilygirl95, BeckyLynch'sTheme, Tantoune, sexy mexy666, dutchangel1979, beautifultragedyxxx, MsConCon, SisterAbby and my guest reviewer for their kind words about the last chapter.**


	16. I'm Yours

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Hope you are all well and still enjoying this crazy little story. We've finally reached a massive pivotal point in this story and I know this is the one you've all been waiting for. So sit back, relax and enjoy…**

 **Beautifultragedyxxx – Seth always comes to the rescue. You know he'll never let Ellie down.**

 **BeckyLynch'sTheme – Course it was going to be Seth. Who else? Haha. Lets see what happens in this chapter.**

 **SisterAbby – The frustration is killing us all! Which is why I think you'll like this chapter**

 **Tantoune – We're so close now! You'll probably love them even more after this**

 **Dutchangel1979 – No, angry Ellie is not the best to face. She's quite timid most of the time, but when she has to be angry, she gives it her all.**

 **MsConCon – She can't turn off her feelings, so despite the anger she's feeling, that's the one thing on the back of her mind. Whatever happens, she know she's falling for him and she cannot easily turn that off.**

 **This chapter is named after 'I'm Yours' by The Script**

* * *

Elizabeth Chapman's Point Of View

Our car ride was fairly silent, neither of us wanting to say anything to the other. The only noise was the vibrations of the engine, the rain lashing down onto the car and the blowing of the heater which was thankfully keeping me very warm.

The silence between us felt awkward, partly because of my reaction to him being the one to pick me up and partly because of the argument that was still lingering between us. Seth was still refusing to apologise and I was still refusing to talk to him till he did. So we found ourselves stuck in a vicious circle until one of us caved.

The silence remained until we arrived at our hotel. I held the umbrella as Seth retrieved my bags from the trunk and we made our way into the dry building.

I groaned in annoyance as I rushed up to the reception desk, seeing a little sign saying it was closed for the night. It was almost midnight.

"You've got to be kidding," I said to myself.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked as he wheeled my case behind him.

"Reception desk is closed so I can't get my key to my room," I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

This was just fucking typical. Broken car, stuck in the rain, having Seth pick me up and now I had no room for the night. Fucking great! This was turning out to be the night from hell.

"Come on," he said, wheeling my case towards the elevator. "You can stay in our room tonight then get your key in the morning. The guys won't mind."

I looked at him. "Stay in your room?"

"Yes," he said as he pressed the button to call the elevator. "Where else are you going to stay?"

"I could stay with Charlotte," I argued, my arms folded.

"First of all, you don't know what room she's in," he said. "And second of all she'll be fast asleep. You seriously gonna be the one to wake her up?"

 _I hate when he's right…_

"Fine," I huffed, walking over to him, entering the elevator with him when it arrived. I saw him smirk but didn't say anything. I wasn't in the mood. I just wanted to get up to the room, go to sleep, then fetch my key in the morning when the desk would be open. I wanted as little interaction with Seth Rollins as possible. The doors closed and we began to move.

"You can have my bed," he said. "There's a sofa in the living area of the room I can use."

 _Huh?_

"I can?"

"Of course."

I stared at him, my eyebrows creased in confusion. "Thanks… But… Why are you being so nice?"

"Because I'm not a dick," he said. "I'm not going to let you sleep on a sofa when there's a perfectly good bed for you."

 _Well you've been acting like a massive dick lately…_

"Thanks," I said, not wanting to admit to his kindness so easily. I was still mad at him after all.

The doors finally opened and we headed to his room, entering quietly since everyone else was asleep. I saw him walk over to a cupboard, pulling out spare pillows and a spare duvet.

"Your bedroom is there," he said, pointing to a wooden door. "It has an en suite bathroom too so you can freshen up."

"Thank you," I said, wheeling my case over to the door, opening it quietly. "And thanks for picking me up." I didn't want to show kindness to him, but after what he'd done, it wouldn't be very fair of me if I didn't offer him some kind of thanks.

"Anytime," he said, smiling half heartedly. "Have a good night."

"You too," I said, entering the bedroom and closing the door behind me, glad to be away from the awkward atmosphere we seemed to have around us. I quickly changed for bed and cuddled up in the sheets, my eyes staring firmly at the ceiling above me for what felt like forever, my head going at a hundred miles an hour.

This was fucking hard. It really was.

I brushed my hair from my face, wondering when this tension between us would end. It was horrible being so distant from him, having this vile feeling between us. I missed Seth, I missed him so much and I just wanted us to be back to normal. I wanted to laugh with him, hang out with him, be able to smile at him.

But I simply couldn't forgive what he'd said about Randy. It wasn't right of him and it wasn't his place to get involved in my relationship. Randy was my boyfriend, so only I had a say over what happened between us.

But Seth was making it so hard, his naturally kind nature meaning his was still taking care of me even though I was mad and not speaking to him.

Why did he have to be the one to pick me up? Why did he have to be the one to offer me a room for the night? Why did he have to give me his bed whilst he suffered on the sofa?

I rubbed my hands over my face, wishing things would be easier, wishing things were normal, wishing he hadn't said anything about Randy and wishing my heart wasn't falling hard for the man in the next room.

Things were so complicated and I didn't know if I was coming or going. My head was starting to hurt with all these thoughts, so I got out of bed, quietly opened my bedroom door and softly entered the main living area, stalking over to the kitchen in an attempt to find some painkillers for the headache I'd managed to get. I noticed Seth sleeping soundly on the sofa so I knew I'd have to be stealthy in my search. I poured myself a glass of water and carefully opened each cupboard in an attempt to seek them out. Annoyingly they were pretty hard to find, each cupboard coming up blank. I sipped on the water before I continued looking.

"What are you looking for?" a voice behind me asked.

I jumped and turned around to see Seth sitting up, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Painkillers," I said. "I'm getting a headache."

"There's some in my bag, side pocket," he said, yawning as he stood up to fetch them. He opened his bag and pulled out the box, walking over and handing them to me.

"Sorry for waking you," I said, popping two tablets out and taking them with a big gulp of water.

"Don't worry about it, I wasn't sleeping very well anyway."

"You weren't?" I enquired.

"I haven't slept well for days," he admitted. "Not since… you know…"

Guilt automatically hit me, knowing I was the route cause of his lack of sleep, knowing our argument and my refusal to talk to him had been keeping him awake at night. It wasn't until now that I saw the purple bags under his eyes; I'd been too angry and stubborn to see them before. They were subtle but they were definitely there. I could see them even in the moon light that lit up the hotel room. He looked absolutely exhausted.

"I can't say I've been too well myself," I admitted, shifting my empty glass from hand to hand. "My head is killing with everything that's going on."

"Then why are we fighting?" he asked, taking the glass from my hand and placing it on the kitchen counter. "Why can't we put this behind us?"

He took my hands in his but I quickly pulled them away. "You know why, Seth. I can't accept all the things you said about Randy."

"You mean you can't accept the truth?" he asked. "There was nothing wrong with what I said, Ellie. And I meant every last word, that's why I won't apologise."

"You told me to leave him!" I said, walking away from him, pacing the room randomly. "You told me to leave my boyfriend! What right do you have to say that to me?"

"And after everything he did, what right does he have to keep you?" he said, turning to face me. "I saw what he did, I saw the marks on your neck, I've been there when you've cried tears over what he did."

"He's trying to change," I argued. "He knows he did wrong and he's bettering himself. I have to give him that chance."

"He lost every chance he should ever get the day he laid a finger on you," Seth said angrily. "I can't believe you're siding with him."

"I've been with him over a year," I said, tears starting to build behind my eyes. "We've been through so much together and I can't throw it away just yet. I have to give him a second chance."

"And what if he does it again?" he asked me, his eyes sternly looking into mine. "Say you give him a second chance and you do one little thing out of line and he beats you again. What then, Ellie?"

I looked away. "He won't… He's changed…"

"You can't just change something like that," he said. "If he's done it once, he'll do it again, no matter how much he tries to convince you otherwise."

"You don't know that," I said, wrapping my arms around myself.

He let out an annoyed breath, running a hand through his hair. "It's like he's got you fucking brain washed or something, like he has complete and utter control over you."

"No he doesn't," I argued. "This was my choice."

"You're so blinded by him, you're failing to see how much those in front of you actually care for you. Me, Renee, Charlotte. Whether you know it or not, we all see what he's done to you, how he's belittled you and turned you into this petrified girl. I stand by what I said, Ellie. You need to leave him. And you need to do it soon."

"Seth, stop saying that," I tried.

"You need to leave him and be with someone who actually cares about you," he argued.

"Like who?" I asked half heartedly.

And as he stared at me, something changed between us, that same heated and electric atmosphere as before returning to us. His eyes had darkened, his tongue darting out to lick his lips, his chest heaving with some unknown emotion. And before I even knew what was happening, he marched meaningfully up to me, pressed me against the wall behind me and crashed his lips to mine.

I gasped against his mouth at first, my eyes wide, my hands trembling.

What was he doing?

He was…

Kissing me…

Seth…

Was kissing me…

His body trapped me between him and the wall, pressing into me until I could feel every last powerful and lean muscle his body had. His lips were soft and warm, pressing perfectly against mine, urging them to move. My heart pounded so hard I was scared it would burst from my chest, my breathing so heavy I was afraid my lungs would explode.

Too much was happening at once, shock, surprise, fear and confusion in my head. But excitement was there too. And joy, and happiness, and hotness. All the emotions were mixing, creating one big heady mess, the mixture causing my eyes to flutter shut, my body to relax, and my lips to finally kiss back.

They moved with urgency against his and I felt him smirk against me as I returned his kiss. His hands ghosted across my body, gripping my hips tightly and pressing me against him. I could feel his excitement against my legs, his lips moving needily against mine, the only noises in the room being the sloppiness of our kiss and the echoing pulse of my heart pounding in my ears.

His fingers lifted my top slightly, his hands resting on the skin of my waist, goose-bumps appearing wherever they touched. He set my skin on fire, his hands working magic as they ghosted up my ribs, holding my body close.

 _Jesus…_

I broke the kiss to catch my breath, my head leaning back on the wall against me, my eyes closed in ecstasy as he moved to kiss my neck, a soft moan leaving my lips as he nipped at the skin. I knew my panties would be soaked and all he'd done was kiss me.

My god, this felt amazing. This felt better than anything I'd ever experienced before. Better than any guy I'd kissed, better than any guy I'd fucked. Hell… even better than Randy. Seth had touched me more, held me more, made me feel more than any person ever had… and all he'd done was kiss me.

Once I'd caught my breath, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he moved his face back up to mine, kissing me feverishly again, moving his tongue, pressing it against my lips so he could break past. I didn't stop him. I leaned into his body and I opened up my lips, our tongues pressing against each other passionately, dancing and tangling in the most delicious way. A shiver ran up my spine with every movement he made, my body constantly wanting more. Another gentle moan left my lips, the noise encouraging him to kiss me harder.

I could stay here forever, kissing him, being with him, wanting him. I felt hot and I felt like I needed him in every way that I could have him, yearning for more…

And that's when I realised what was happening, that's when I realised what I was doing.

I shouldn't be…

This was wrong…

Randy was back home and here I was kissing another man…

 _What am I doing?_

So reluctantly, and believe me it was reluctant, I pulled away. The both of us simply stood there together in the darkness, catching our breaths, his gorgeous body still wrapped closely to mine. We didn't say anything, we just tried to come down from our high and compose ourselves, letting everything that had just happened sink in.

"Like me," he whispered, pressing his forehead to mine. "Be with someone who cares about you… like me."

I could still smell him and taste him, my senses completely dominated by Seth Rollins. It had been, without a doubt, the greatest moment of my life. And only I could ruin in by thinking about Randy.

But I did. He was my boyfriend and I was not an attainable girl. As much as I cared for Seth and as attracted as I was to him, I wasn't currently single.

"I shouldn't have done that," I said I a tried my hardest to get air into my lungs.

"Why not?" he asked. "That was fucking amazing."

"It was," I said. "And believe me, I never wanted it to stop. But I'm still with Randy. I shouldn't be doing things like that."

"Forget about Randy," he said, brushing a piece of hair out of my face. "He's not here right now."

"But he's still my boyfriend," I argued sadly. "And until that changes, we can't do what we just did."

He sighed, resting his forehead on my shoulder, his arms wrapping around my waist, pulling me lovingly against him. "You need to leave him, Ellie. Please…"

I swallowed, loving how being in his arms felt, but knowing now was not the time. "I'm working on it… That's the best I can offer right now."

He nodded against me, lifting his head and letting me go. "Then I guess that's all I can ask for."

"Yeah…" I said, shifting my weight from foot to foot awkwardly. "Thank you for understanding." We were silent for a time before I spoke again. "I should, uh, get some sleep."

"Yeah, it's late," he said looking over at me. "You should get some rest."

"Alright," I said, walking over to the door, surprised I could move. My legs still felt like jelly after the magic he'd just worked on my mouth "I guess I'll see you in the morning."

I opened the bedroom door but was quickly stopped as Seth's hand reached for mine. I looked up at him.

"I meant what I said," he told me. "You need someone who actually loves you and can take care of you. And I know I can be that guy, Ellie."

I looked up at him, wondering if this was his ultimate declaration, the one where he gave his heart to me and poured out his feelings, telling me I was the one he wanted. His face looked so certain, so serious, like he meant every word he'd uttered. And every part of me believed him.

I leaned forward, kissing his cheek gently, my lips lingering a little before pulling away.

"Goodnight, Seth," I said with a soft smile before I entered the bedroom and closed the door behind me.

* * *

 **Again, a massive thank you to beautifultragedyxxx, BeckyLynch'sTheme, SisterAbby, Tantoune, dutchangel1979 and MsConCon for their kind words about the last chapter.**

 **W** **e finally reached 100 reviews! So a huge thank you to everyone who has left me their feedback over the last few weeks. I love you all.**


	17. Crazy Stupid Love

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Hope you are all well. I went on the Warner Brothers Harry Potter Studio Tour in London on Sunday so I've been on a high for days now. It was quite literally amazing, the best day ever. If you're a fan, you need to go if you ever get chance. You won't regret it!**

 **Tantoune – Yes! It took 16 long chapters but we all finally got the kiss. It's been a long time coming.**

 **Starsxhearts23 – At bloody last! Haha!**

 **Lilygirl95 – It's about time they did! Ellie is definitely thinking Seth is the one now!**

 **KairiAnneYukari21 – That's the thing with Randy, he's gotten so far into her head that even during moments like that, he's in the back of her mind.**

 **LatinaWWEFan – I never felt the need to mention it too much. As her boyfriend the assumption is he calls her anyway. I only plan to mention any calls between them if it's pivotal or important to the story.**

 **Dutchangel1979 – Glad you liked. Ellie's eyes have definitely been opened now. But we all know Randy will never make things so easy.**

 **Kina – So happy you are enjoying it. She does need to kick Randy to the curb. But we all know how much he controls her, he won't be that easy.**

 **Beautifultragedyxxx – Tell me about it! She has that freakin' amazing kiss and Randy still enters her mind. Randy will never let her go that easily. Seth is going to have to fight for his girl.**

 **MsConCon – HAHA! I loved your review. That Seth Rollins knows how to please a woman! It was one hell of a kiss. But as your review suggests, we can never count out Randy. He's always the one in control.**

 **Paisley2 – You'll have to beat me to him! Haha! Gotta love that yummy Seth Rollins.**

 **Guest - We'll have to wait and see what happens with Randy. It'll be good. I promise**

 **This chapter is named after 'Crazy Stupid Love' by Cheryl.**

* * *

Elizabeth Chapman's Point Of View

My mind was totally reeling the next morning, like it was whizzing at a hundred miles an hour, going in every single direction that it could.

I lay in Seth's bed, staring blankly up at the ceiling, my hands comfortably behind my head. I didn't know what to think, I didn't know what to do, and I had to wonder if the events of last night had been real or a figment of my imagination.

Seth had kissed me.

He'd fucking kissed me.

His lips had attached to mine. They'd moved. They'd softly told me exactly how he felt and exactly what his intentions were. And his intentions were pretty forward.

It had clearly been no ordinary kiss.

Far from it. It had been something of meaning, of purpose, a physical act on his behalf to truly show me exactly what was going on his brain. This wasn't some lustful move because he was lonely or because he was trying to get his dick wet. This was a sign, an admission, his declaration that he felt more for me than simple friendship. He liked me, he wanted, maybe he even loved me.

He didn't care of the consequences. He didn't care about Randy, or how I'd react or that it had been wrong in so many ways. He'd wanted to tell me how he felt, and he'd done it in the only way he felt he could.

With a heart stopping, panty-wetting, spine tingling kiss.

The kiss… Oh, the kiss. It had been so wonderful, so amazing, so downright perfect. But it had also been hot, it had been lustful, it had been undeniably sexy. I wanted to repeat it again and again and again in so many different ways. Him kissing me, me kissing him, kissing in his room, kissing at work, kissing in his car, kissing in the kitchen, kissing in the woods whilst the rain fell down upon us, soaking us through. The daydreams went on…

But after what had happened, I knew a conversation between the two of us would be needed. Something big had happened between us just now and it would have consequences. It wasn't just a lustful kiss that we shared. It wasn't just the two of us caught in the moment, giving into temptation and kissing for the sake of it. There was emotion behind the kiss. There was a connection, a feeling, something more.

And the whole thing, the way it made me think and feel confirmed one thing to me for certain.

I loved him.

Of this I was ardently and totally sure. It was a feeling that had been building for weeks, something I was kidding myself over as I tried to push it away and deny it due to the fact I had a boyfriend. But the kiss had solidified it for me. I loved him. I wanted him in every way imaginable - his heart, his soul, his body, his mind. And I wanted to give him myself too. I was his. Always had been and always would be. All he had to do was say the word and I'd do anything he wanted, be anything he wanted, say anything he wanted. Seth owned me, body and soul, and nothing on this Earth would change that…

Nothing but Randy.

Whilst I'd had this epiphany, Randy was constantly niggling in the back of my mind, the one dip in my otherwise straight road. The course of true love never did run smooth, and it was Randy who was putting bumps in that smoothness. I'd kissed another man whilst I was in a relationship, and I knew that was a massive no no. I shouldn't have done it regardless of how I felt about Seth. Guilt filled my mind as I thought about what I'd done to Randy and the fact I'd essentially cheated on him. So many times I'd said I did not condone that behaviour, yet I'd done it anyway. I was not a free agent, I was not someone who could run to Seth, declare my love and live happily ever after.

And it was because, at the end of the day, I loved Randy too.

How could I not?

He was my boyfriend, a man who I'd been with for over a year and had invested a lot of time into. Yes, we'd had our ups and downs, and it had mostly been downs for the last few months, but I still loved him, and I didn't know if I was able to give him up and drop him that easily.

I didn't know if it was possible to love two men at the same time, but I did. And I knew eventually I'd have to choose.

Either my boyfriend of over a year who loved me and took care of me, or the man who had swept me off my feet and had shown me what true love was like.

I felt the light tears falling down my cheeks and onto my pillow. I was being stupid, I knew I was, but my heart was vulnerable at that moment. Seth had buried himself so deep in it that a single thought about choosing him or my boyfriend threatened to rip it apart.

I couldn't stand it, not anymore. I could not stand the sorrow and the pity I was feeling for myself. I was better and stronger than this. So I sat up in my bed and swiftly stood up and got dressed. I needed a distraction, something… anything to take my mind off of Seth, Randy, and my deteriorating relationship.

I entered the living area in seek of that distraction, seeing only Renee in there. She was sitting at the table, munching on a piece of toast, flicking through a magazine. I looked to the sofa where Seth would have slept, quickly seeing the pillows and duvet he'd used had already been packed away.

He wasn't here.

None of The Shield were.

"There she is," smiled Renee, looking up from her magazine as I further entered the living area. "How'd you sleep last night? Seth said it was quite late when you guys got back."

"Yeah, um, fine," I said quickly. "Where are the guys?"

"Gym," she said. "They wanted to get a work out in ready for their live show tonight."

"Oh, right," I said, taking a seat at the table.

"You okay?" Renee asked, her eyebrows furrowed in concern. "You seem a little out of sorts."

"I'm fine," I said, placing a piece of hair behind my ear. I needed to think up a distraction for my mind. "I just… I need to get in touch with the car hire company. I need to organise with them to pick up the car."

"Already done," she smiled. "Seth sorted it all out for you before he went to the gym."

"He did?" I asked incredulously.

 _What are you doing to me, Seth? You utterly gentlemanly wonderful perfect person!_

"Yeah," she answered. "He said you seemed tired so it'd be one less thing for you to think about this morning."

"I'll have to thank him for that," I mumbled, knowing my distraction was out of the window. I clearly needed a new one. "Listen, are you busy today?"

"I'm free as a bird," she smiled. "Why do you ask?"

"How does a bit of retail therapy sound?" I asked. "I could do with getting out of the hotel and treating myself."

"Girl, I love hearing those words," she grinned. "Let's do it."

"Great," I smiled. "I'll just get myself ready and we can head out."

"Perfect," she said, both of us heading to our bedrooms to get ready. I was already changed, so all I had to do really was brush my teeth, do my hair and put on any makeup I needed. It didn't take me long to do the first two, my phone ringing as I began to apply my makeup.

It was Randy.

My heart pounded, but I answered the phone anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hey, baby," came his familiar voice. "How's my girl today?"

"Erm, good," I smiled. "How are you?"

"Feeling much better," he replied. "These painkillers are working wonders. My arm is feeling so much better. The doctor says the cast can be taken off in a couple days."

"That's great, Randy," I smiled, pleased that his recovery was progressing so well. "You'll be back in that ring in no time."

"I'm counting on it," he said. "I'm bored out of my mind back here at home."

"I bet," I laughed lightly. "It can't be fun for you being there alone."

"That's why I called actually," he said. "I want you to come back home for a few days whilst you don't have TV to film. I miss you and I wanna see you."

My breathing became nervous at the very sound of his words, wondering if it was best to do that. With my head all over the place and my mind not truly made up over which direction I want to go, I wasn't sure if it was best to see Randy right now.

"I have a lot of work to sort out, sweetheart," I tried.

"Please, baby," he said. "You don't have TV until Monday and I wanna see you."

I sighed, his heartfelt words tugging on my heart strings. There was no way I could deny him when he spoke so softly and pleadingly.

"Alright. I'll book a flight for tomorrow."

"Thanks, baby," he said. "I can't wait to see you."

"Me neither," I said, trying to sound as optimistic as I could.

"So what you up to today?" he asked me, changing the subject.

"Just shopping with Renee," I said, glad for the topic change. "We're going to make a day of it."

I soon regretted it when his tone changed.

"Just Renee?" he asked sternly. "I hope no one else is going. I know she dates one of those Shield bastards."

"No, Randy. Just Renee," I said sadly. "Just us girls."

"Good," he said. "Just because I'm away doesn't give you an excuse to go against my words."

"I know, Randy," I said. "I'm not."

"That's my girl," he said. "I'll leave you to it. Enjoy your shopping trip and get yourself something nice."

"I will," I replied. "I love you."

"Love you too," he said before hanging up, the line going dead. I ran a hand through my hair.

This was tough, completely and utterly tough. I didn't know what to do, I really didn't.

Seth or Randy?

Randy or Seth?

Whichever man I chose, it would not end well for the other. It would break Seth's heart if I chose Randy, and Randy would be pissed and angry beyond belief if I chose Seth… And we all knew what Randy was capable of when he was mad. Someone was going to get hurt either way and it killed me to know I'd be the source of that destruction.

But I wasn't thinking about that now. I was going out, I was going shopping, I was creating a distraction. So I quickly finished up my makeup and entered the main living room, gasping suddenly as I saw the boys were back. Roman was sorting through his gym bag whilst Dean prepared himself for a shower, but they were who I was looking for,

My eyes landed on him immediately, his smile warm upon seeing me standing there, his eyes bright, his mind no doubt thinking back to last night. He was in his gym gear, his hair tied back into a low bun, his brow a little sweaty.

He looked delicious. I wanted to pounce on him right there and then.

"There you are," smiled Renee. "I was beginning to wonder where you were. What took you so long?"

"Oh, I was just on the phone to Randy," I replied.

Seth's smile instantly dropped at my words.

 _Oh fuck…_

"How is he?" Renee asked.

"He's good," I replied, avoiding looking at Seth. "He's asked to me to visit for a few days so I plan to fly out tomorrow."

I saw his body stiffen in the corner of my eye.

 _Nice one, Ellie…_

"Oh, that'll be nice," said Renee, none the wiser to Seth's reactions. "I bet it'll do him some good to see you."

"Yeah," I said, standing there awkwardly. "I'm sure it will."

"Well let's see if we can get you something nice to wear for him," she said as she grabbed her bag from the sofa. "Ready?"

"Sure," I said as we walked to the door, my eyes daring to look up at Seth as I walked past him. I wished I hadn't. His face looked torn, the sparkle in his eyes no longer there, his smile now an upset frown. I knew mentioning Randy was bad, but mentioning I'd been in touch with him was worse, especially after what had transpired between Seth and I last night.

I looked away as soon as I could, Renee and I both leaving the hotel room, my mind knowing I'd needed to talk to him later.

A serious conversation was needed for sure.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Tantoune, starsxhearts23, Lilygirl95, KairiAnneYukari21, LatinaWWEFan, dutchangel1979, Kina, beautifultragedyxxx, MsConCon, Paisley2 and my guest reviewer for their reviews.**


	18. Choices

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Another day, another chapter. It's been a while since we saw Randy, so he makes an unwelcome return in this chapter. But I suppose Ellie needs to talk to him so we have to see him unfortunately.**

 **Guest (sisterabby) – You'll get your answer for sure in this chapter. If anything has been said, we know it wouldn't be Seth as he knows what Randy is capable of. We shall soon see.**

 **Beautifultragedyxxx – We all wish that! But the course of true love never did run smooth, and as readers we all love a bit of drama. We know things will right themselves in the end, but it's a bumpy road along the way.**

 **Dutchangel1979 – Thank you. And Ellie has a vague idea as to what she's doing. She's as confused as we are right now!**

 **Tantoune – It's a good drug to choose haha! This story is under the drama category so we know it won't go smoothly lol. You'll have to read on in order to find out how it all goes.**

 **XXbrinkofinsanityx – Aww thank you! That is so lovely of you to say and I'm glad you are enjoying the story. As long as I can make my readers happy then I know I'm doing my job well.**

 **MsConCon – It was so exciting when she admitted the L word. But as a couple, they both know nothing can happen as long as Randy is around. And as we have witnessed in the past, Randy is not a very calm or sensitive guy. We know this won't go down well. But at least we can go forward knowing Ellie loves Seth and she will fight to see what happens with him.**

 **This chapter is named after 'Choices' by The Hoosiers**

* * *

Elizabeth Chapman's Point Of View

I was surprised upon my return to the hotel after my shopping trip to see Seth in the hotel bar, sitting alone at a table, his body hunched over his drink. He looked deflated, low, broken, and I knew it was me who had made him that way.

After everything that had transpired between us the night before, I knew it was unwise of me to have mentioned my phone-call to Randy this morning. He'd thought he had a chance, he'd thought things would end between my boyfriend and I, but now he thought we were stronger than ever, especially since I was flying out to visit him on such a whim.

I knew I needed to sort this and set the record straight. For both our sakes we needed to talk and we needed it now.

"Listen, why don't you carry on up to the room," I suggested to Renee as we walked to the elevator. "I need to go to the front desk and fetch my room key anyway."

This wasn't exactly a lie; I did need to get a key for my room. But I also knew it was the perfect excuse to get rid of Renee and go to Seth without any questions being asked.

"Sure," she smiled, taking my shopping bags from me and taking the bait. "I'll see you up there shortly."

She left and I quickly noticed the concierge sorting some files out. So I rushed over and grabbed my room key from the reception desk before cautiously heading into the bar. It was mid afternoon so it seemed rather empty. The barman was wiping down the bar, a few punters watching some football match on a small TV. Seth was at a table by the window, sipping on a bottle of beer, looking aimlessly out the window.

I didn't say anything as I approached him, taking a seat at the table. My heart was threatening to jump out of my chest, my mouth insanely dry to the point where I wished I'd brought a drink from the bar first. His eyes darted straight to me as I sat down, a quiet joy and happiness appearing in his eyes upon seeing me, the emotions disappearing as quickly as they'd appeared. I offered him my warmest smile, knowing this conversation was going to be a tough one.

I wasn't even sure where to start if I was honest. I mean, I loved him, of this I was completely and utterly certain. But I loved Randy too, and I had to decide which route was best for me.

The boyfriend I'd been with for a year, or the man who had completely stolen my heart.

He quickly looked away again, his eyes returning to whatever was happening outside the window, his mouth taking a swig of beer. I watched him for a short while, my eyes taking in his profile as he avoided looking at me. I looked at his face, his deep brown eyes, the way his beard covered his chin, the way his nose had a slight bump in it, how luscious and pink his lips were. He was so insanely handsome and I wanted to commit him to memory.

I bit my lip, clasping my hands together nervously in my lap knowing I'd be the one to make the first move here. It was clear Seth wasn't about to open the conversation. So I swallowed down the anxious lump that had formed in my throat.

"I'm surprised to find you down here," I said. "It's only mid-afternoon."

"I needed a drink," he said, his eyes still remaining on the window. "I wanted somewhere to think."

"What's on your mind?" I asked, not totally sure if I wanted to know his answer.

"You… me… us," he shrugged. "It's been a busy 24 hours."

"I can understand that," I said. "It's been a little crazy for all of us."

"Why are you going to him?" he asked suddenly, his head finally turning to look at me. "Why have you agreed to fly out to see him?"

"He's my boyfriend, Seth," I said. "I couldn't say no."

"Why not?" he asked. "He's treated you like shit enough in the past. Why can't he have a taste of his own medicine? He fucking deserves it."

I sighed. "Please don't talk like that. I don't want to have this conversation again."

"He calls and you go running," he commented. "And here I sit completely forgotten about."

"You know it's not like that, Seth," I said a little forcefully. "You are not forgotten about. And you know you're not."

"So I kiss you, I pour my heart and soul out to you, yet it's him you go running to," he said, his eyes cold and hurt. "Did last night mean nothing to you or something?"

"Don't you dare say that," I said sternly. "Last night was fucking amazing, Seth. That kiss was without a doubt the single greatest moment of my life." He seemed taken aback by my sudden confession, but I didn't let the surprised expression on his face stop me from continuing. "It's all I've thought about since it happened and it kills me to know it might never happen again. I didn't want it to stop, it meant the entire world to me. So don't you tell me in meant nothing to me, because that kiss meant fucking everything."

"I didn't realise," he said softly.

"I'm going to him because he's my boyfriend and I need to talk to him. That kiss last night changed everything and I need to talk to him about our relationship. I'm so confused and lost over what to do so I need to discuss the way forward."

"I just…" he sighed, idly tearing the paper label off his beer bottle. "I admitted everything to you last night. I showed you how I really felt, I told you of every last feeling I have for you. I guess it just hurt to know you're already planning to see him after what we did."

"We shouldn't have done it," I said. "Especially since I have a boyfriend. But I wouldn't have changed it for the world. I'd never deny how it made me think or feel."

"And what exactly did it make you feel?" he asked curiously.

"Love," I admitted. "It made me feel love, Seth."

He stared at me blankly. "L-Love?"

I nodded. "I love you, Seth. I fucking love you, okay? And-"

But I was quickly cut off as his lips pressed to mine. The kiss was much softer than the one we had shared last night. It was tender, more loving, more gentle. It was toe-curling and sweet, and I could not help the muffled sigh that left my lips as he gently cupped my cheek with his hands. His finger softly stroked my temple as he kissed me with every fiber of his being.

My lips moved with his as I lent towards him, my body instinctively moving closer, loving the surprise kiss he'd offered me. Our lips just fitted together, moving naturally in sync, almost like his mouth was made for mine.

Slowly he pulled away, brushing his nose against mine before pulling back, looking into my eyes.

"You have no fucking idea how long I have waited to hear those words leave your mouth," he confessed. "I have kept it inside for so long, never able to admit my true feelings for you. But last night I couldn't hold back anymore, I had to let you know. And to hear you feel the same makes me know it was all worth it. I fucking love you too."

I looked up at him sadly.

"That's why I have to go to Randy. He's my boyfriend, and as much as I love you, I love him too," I said, something which he seemed to understand as he nodded at my words.

"As unbelievable as that sounds after what he's done to you, and as much as I hate hearing it, it's understandable," he said.

"So I need to go to him," I explained. "Talk things through and see what's happening. I don't want to string both of you along, and I understand if you want to see other girls or do other things whilst-"

"No," he said, suddenly clasping his hand in mind. "No other girls. It's just you, Ellie. Believe me."

I sighed. This man was utterly fucking perfect. He was a dream, a wonder, someone who I should be grabbing with both hands and running off with into the sunset. But for some fucking reason I couldn't do that to Randy. I needed time to think, to know where I wanted to go.

"Then you have to give me time to get my head straight," I said. "Time to talk to Randy, see what I want and whether I need to let him down gently."

"Just… do what you have to, okay?" he said. "I'll be here, I'll be waiting regardless of what you choose."

I stared at him, looking at him in disbelief. "What the hell did I do to deserve someone as amazing as you?"

He smirked. "Yeah, I'm pretty awesome."

I nudged him playfully. "Don't get too cocky."

"Wouldn't dream of it," he chuckled. "Just do some good thinking whilst you're with Randy, okay? Do what you have to."

"Thank you," I said, leaning forward and kissing his forehead.

"I love you," he told me.

"I love you too," I replied, wishing this was a whole lot fucking easier.

xXx

I wheeled my suitcase along Randy's driveway, walking up to the door nervously, not exactly sure what to expect from this entire trip. It had been a few weeks since I'd seen my boyfriend, and even though we spoke over the phone everyday, this would be the first face to face contact we'd had in a while.

So much had happened in the weeks that we'd been apart, the biggest thing being the closeness and eventual kiss between Seth and I. I knew I'd have to tell Randy at some point, I had kissed another man after all, but I knew now was not the right time. I needed to get it off my chest, but I sort of wanted people to be around when I admitted the truth.

Randy had not always taken the news of me going against his wishes well in the past, and I knew he had always been very… hands on with his punishments. Randy was an angry man, a man that did not take kindly to any kind of disobeying behaviour. It got him mad, it got him angry, and even though he was working towards change, I knew something this big might put a stop to that immediately and he'd revert to the violent man he'd been before.

Long story short, I was petrified of his reaction. I was scared at how he'd take the news, and I knew he would get physical when the truth came out. He hated the fact that I'd spent time with Seth, so to know I'd kissed him would push him entirely over the edge. I didn't want to be choked again, I didn't want to be hurt or beaten like I had been before. It had happened too many times and I didn't want to risk it again.

So when I told Randy everything that had happened, I wanted someone close by, someone who I could call for help, someone who could stop Randy and hold him back should he get violent. And I wouldn't get that kind of help here. It was just him and I; I had no back-up.

Nothing could be said during this trip. It was simply about spending time with him, catching up with him, and deciding once and for all whether this relationship was worth keeping or whether I should give up and go with the man who had stolen my heart.

So I knocked on the door, letting out a deep breath. Finally it swung open.

"There's my girl," smirked Randy as he stood there, his blue eyes focusing solely on me. He was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt, his arm still in a cast. He looked so handsome and I was beginning to remember why I fell in love with him in the first place.

"Hi, sweetheart," I smiled, rushing into his open arms, kissing him sweetly as I held him to me.

"God, I've missed you," he said, kissing every inch of my face his lips could reach.

I giggled, closing my eyes, unable to stop smiling. "I've missed you too."

Eventually he pulled away. "Come on in," he said as I grabbed my case, wheeling it in behind me. "I've got a lovely bottle of wine chilling."

Randy's house was lovely. It was very grand and rich and I knew if we eventually moved in together, we'd sell my home in Seattle and move in here. It was gorgeous and I knew it'd be a wonderful house to run.

"How's work been?" he asked as we walked into the kitchen to fetch our drinks.

"Tiring," I admitted. "But nothing I can't handle. How's the arm?"

"Cast comes off in 2 days," he grinned as he took the bottle out of the chilled ice bucket and poured me a glass of wine. "Which means I can be back to training by next week."

"Randy, that's fantastic," I grinned as I took the glass from him, the two of us walking into the living area and seating ourselves on his large plush sofa. "It's come round so quickly."

"It'll be a while before I get back on TV, but I want to get back to training and maybe attend a few episodes of Raw. Hunter reckons I could still do some interviews and some vocal pieces even if I can't fight."

"If it keeps you in the fan's memories, then I say go for it," I smiled as I rested back into the large cushions upon the sofas. "You were always great on the mic."

"Hunter taught me well over the years," he said. "I've missed being in that ring."

"I've missed seeing you," I admitted. "It's not been the same since you've been gone."

"Shall we raise our glasses?" he asked.

"Of course," I replied.

"To my hurried return to that ring," he suggested.

"To your exciting and wonderful return," I added.

He smiled at me, the two of us clinking our glasses together and taking a sip.

"So I hear you've been hanging around with Rollins whilst I've been gone," he said, his words totally coming out of nowhere. "I'm a little curious to talk about that."

 _Whoa… What…?_

My body stiffened, my breathing stopping, my eyes becoming big and wide. My stomach began to twist painfully, the cruel wave of fear crashing against my body.

 _Holy. Fucking. Shit._

I slowly turned to look at him. He looked calm, his eyes giving nothing away.

"D-Don't be silly," I said, laughing his words off. "Of course I-"

"Yes you have, don't lie to me," he said. But he didn't raise his voice once. It was… creepy.

"Randy…"

"You should have learnt last time, sweetheart. I have eyes everywhere." He slowly raised his hand, softly running his fingers tips lovingly over my face. "I know exactly who you've been seeing and when you've been seeing them.

I sat on my hands to stop them from trembling. If someone had seen me hanging around with Seth, what else had they seen us do…?

"I… I… Randy, I didn't… I don't…" My voice was shaking and broken, my mind unable to form the words to say.

"It's fine, sweetheart," he said calmly, brushing my hair away from my face. "It's fine that you see him."

I frowned, Randy acting totally out of character. He was never like this. He always got angry, he always got mad, he always thrashed around, usually using his fists to solve any problems. And after all the shit that had happened between us over Seth before, I had to wonder why this time was so different. Something wasn't right.

"I don't understand," I whispered.

"Let him have his time with you," he continued, taking my hand in his. "Let him enjoy his self. Because I plan to return to Raw on Monday once my cast is off. And when I do, he won't have a single second of you. He won't look at you, he won't go near you, he won't even be able to speak your name."

This was unnerving, it was strange, it put me ill at ease. A part of me wanted the anger because at least then I knew where I stood. This calmness and serenity was creepy, it was dark, it was more threatening then the anger could have ever been.

Randy was never like this and I knew exactly what was happening. He was angry for sure, but he was reining it in and saving it for the right moment. He was storing it and keeping it for the right person. Randy was no longer Randy. Long gone was my loving boyfriend. Now he was being venomous, toxic and deadly, not only in his words but in his approach.

Randy was being the Viper.

His hand squeezed mine tighter and tighter, the feeling becoming a lot more uncomfortable and painful.

"Randy…" I whispered timidly. "You're hurting me."

"There's one thing he has to understand, and to be honest, sweetheart, you have to understand it too. You. Are. Mine. No one else's. You belong to me and only me. And the sooner the two of you get that through your heads the better." My mouth fell dry, my blood running cold. "So I hope any company you enjoyed with him was fun, because it won't happen again."

"You can't say that," I tried.

"Well I just fucking did," he said, his jaw tense. "You are done with him, do you understand? Done! You are fucking mine and I'm not about to that let dirty fucking prick get his teeth into my woman."

Seth's words had rung true. Randy was never going to change. He was always going to be dark, brooding and evil. But most of all he would always be possessive. He was never going to let me go.

The viper had got his fangs in me, and I don't even think the power of the architect could ever get them out.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to beautifultragedyxxx, dutchangel1979, Tantoune, XXbrinkofinsanityxx, MsConCon and my guest reviewer for their words about the last chapter.**


	19. Fight For This Love

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **How are we all? I'm still emotional from Survivor Series. As awesome as it was to see the strength of the brotherhood between Dean and Roman, trust bloody Sheamus to cash in! Don't worry, Roman, you'll get the title eventually!**

 **Lilygirl95 – It was great to see them finally admit how they felt. It needed to be done. Ellie does know the truth now, so we'll have to see how it pans out.**

 **LibbsyLovesLiberty – Aww! Thank you so much! That is so sweet of you to say. Seth will get his girl in the end, but the course of true love never did run smooth. Theres plenty twists, turns and drama till then. Thank you for the support!**

 **KairiAnneYukari21 – Yes he is and he doesn't even realise it. Randy will get his comeuppance eventually. Don't you worry.**

 **Tantoune – None of us can wait till the day she kicks him to the curb! The sooner the better! But things aren't that easy.**

 **BeckyLynch'sTheme – Yes, I thought it was effective. Glad you liked it.**

 **Guest (sisterabby) – Randy knows who it is he wants to attack and it's not Ellie. Lets just hope Seth is ready when he finally unleashes The Viper.**

 **Kina – We could never count Randy out in this. He's too sneaky and cunning. But you're right, true love will prevail always.**

 **Dutchangel1979 – Pliers would certainly be useful! The Viper may have the strength and cunning, but the architect has determination and love. So I think we all know which will win in the end.**

 **Sexy mexy666 – Yes he does! Thank you for the review**

 **Paisley2 – Haha! Thank you! Randy is a total douche here, but I hold a soft spot for him in real life. You'll get to see what happens at Raw now.**

 **This chapter is named after 'Fight For This Love' by Cheryl**

* * *

Elizabeth Chapman's Point Of View

I remained with Randy for the remainder of the week. He'd made it quite clear on my first night here how he felt and where he stood on the Seth situation.

It wasn't going to happen.

Ever.

He'd kept me with him, refusing to let me fly out back to Seth and my friends. He took my phone off me, not letting me look at it in case I was to talk to someone I shouldn't be. I knew there would be hundreds of missed calls off Seth, Renee and Charlotte. They would all be going out of their minds that I had not been in contact since I'd arrived at Randy's house.

Randy was essentially keeping me prisoner, never letting me leave the house, not letting me be in contact with anyone, the only person I was allowed to talk to being him.

He was mad, I'd gone against his wishes one too many times and now I was paying the price for it. I was just grateful that he had yet to find out about my kiss with Seth. He'd flip his lid if he knew. If I thought he was bad now, I couldn't bear to imagine how angry he'd be if he knew how close the architect and I had truly grown.

Knowing I'd somehow see Seth on Monday at Raw was the only thing that was keeping me going and keeping me sane whilst I was with Randy. And even if I didn't see him, word about Randy showing up at the arena would spread like wild fire. Seth would know I was there too and I knew he'd strive to find me and see me. Just knowing he was close by would be comfort enough… because with how Randy was treating me, I needed all the comfort I could get.

It wasn't like he ignored me, my boyfriend was affectionate and attentive, but he was now controlling me in every aspect. Who I saw, what I did, where I went. No phone, no outside contact, just him and I in his house. He was dominating me, ruling me, having complete power over everything about me.

His actions were slowly confirming for me the choice I wanted to make, and I knew for certain my heart was lying more with Seth than Randy now. I couldn't continue living like this, having no control and not knowing how he'd act emotionally and physically from day to day.

With Seth I knew. He loved me, he adored me, and he'd let me live my life how I wanted it. That's what a boyfriend should be – a loving, caring and gentle soul, not someone who ruled over me like I was a piece of shit off the bottom of his shoe.

So why did my heart still attach itself to The Viper?

I knew the reason. It was the exact same reason I didn't tell him the truth, tell him I was done with him and simply get up and leave the bastard.

Fear.

Pure, unadulterated fear.

Before this trip to see him, I had been confident I could make my decision and let whoever I needed to down gently. I could explain the situation, deal with the consequences, but still manage to move on with the man I'd chosen.

But Randy's reaction and treatment of me had confirmed that whether I chose Seth or not, he would not take the decision lying down. He'd make my life a living hell, he'd never let up on making me miserable and treating me like shit. Before it had simply been anger from Randy. But now it had formed into dominance, rage, a twisted dark possessiveness that told me he'd never ever leave me alone.

This was so much worse than it had been before, and I feared not only for my safety, but for Seth's too. Randy had nothing to lose, so he'd destroy Seth in every way imaginable if I left him for the architect. He seemed mad enough at Rollins as it was and I didn't want to give him more reasons to hate on him. He'd never let up, he'd never stop, he'd go complete psycho and I didn't even want to think about what he was capable of.

This is why I couldn't leave yet, this is why I remained for him for the time being. I had to keep him close, I had to give him chance to cool off, I had to wait a while yet before I could make my next move.

So I did as Randy said. I ignored my phone, I stayed in the house, I spoke to no one. It was safer this way, it was more secure this way, and it kept both Seth and I protected. It sucked, but until I could get into the arena for Raw and be surrounded by support, I knew it was for the best.

xXx

Everyone was surprised to see us walk into the arena that Monday afternoon, Randy's appearance being the biggest surprise of all. Nobody knew of his arrival accept for myself, Triple H and Stephanie. The cast had been removed, and even though he was still not clear to fight, Hunter wanted him here for interviews, for vocal pieces and to keep him in the public's memory without the need to wrestle.

Many people greeted him as I stayed silently by his side. Everyone knew of our relationship now, so it was possible for me to remain with him.

It was ironic really. I'd always wanted to be open at work about mine and Randy's relationship, but now that I finally could I wanted to be nowhere near him.

Randy began speaking to Sheamus, a man I didn't care for after I'd discovered weeks ago that he'd been passing on information about Seth and I to Randy. He'd told him everything, every little detail he'd seen, so I avoided looking at the Irishman, leaving him completely to Randy.

I stood there, waiting for the conversation to end when suddenly Seth rounded the corner, his eyes landing on me instantly. He looked concerned, especially as Randy was beside me, keeping me close. I'd avoided him for days, not uttering a single word to him so I knew the worry in him would be strong. I could see it in his eyes and body language as he looked at me. He seemed to relax a little when he saw I was alright and unharmed, but my body began to panic as he marched towards us.

 _Fuck… Please don't…_

I shook my head quickly but discreetly to say now was not a good time, hoping he got the hint not to come near us.

Sadly, he didn't.

Sheamus left as Randy turned to continue walking, his body stopping as he came face to face with Seth. This would have been a great time for a black hole to come and swallow me up and never let me out, because I didn't want to find out what was about to go down.

Each man shared the same look on their faces, one of determination, anger and conviction, like neither was going to back down till they'd made their point known. Seth looked ready for a fight whilst Randy looked ready to bring it to him, both sharing the same look of mutual hatred.

My heart was already in my throat, my legs feeling like jelly as a wave of nausea and nerves crashed against my body.

Seth looked down at me, his face softening. "I've been trying to call you, I didn't get an answer," he said. "I was worried."

"She was with me," Randy replied, answering on my behalf before I even had a chance to speak.

"I was speaking to her, not you," Seth growled, his eyes moving to look at my boyfriend.

"Tough shit," Randy said. "Like I said, she was with me. And you knew that, so you should have respected her fucking boundaries and left her alone."

"And why would I do that?" Seth challenged. "After the shit you've pulled, I never want to leave her alone with you again."

Randy smirked, folding his arms. "And exactly what shit are you referring to, Rollins?"

"Come on, Randy," Seth said. "You hide it well from everyone else, but not all of us are stupid. We all see what you've done to her… What you're still doing to her."

"Where's your evidence? Where's your proof?" Randy asked. "It's my word against yours and hers, and she knows not to go against what I say." He quickly grabbed my arm, pulling me against him, his chest pressed against my back. "Don't you sweetheart?"

I stiffened, staring at Seth as Randy ran his nose along my cheek. I swallowed as Rollins returned my gaze, his anger growing stronger.

"You think you know her," Seth said. "You think you have her brainwashed, controlled, wrapped around your little finger. And maybe you did for a time. But you made one massive fundamental mistake."

Randy sniggered in amusement. "Oh? And what's that?"

"You let her meet me," Seth replied, butterflies appearing at the sound of his words. "And the very second she met me, you completely lost her. Because she knows and I know that I won't let her down. I won't let her go, and I'll treat her with the love and respect she fucking deserves. So keep thinking you have the upper-hand, Randy, because we both know how this is going to end."

Seth's jaw was tense, his eyes hard, his words direct and meaningful.

All Randy could do was laugh. "So you think you're going to get her?" His hand tightened on my arm. "Keep wishing, Rollins."

"It's not a wish, it's a fact," Seth said. "So enjoy the advantage now. It won't last long."

Randy quickly let me go, taking the steps forward he needed to reach Seth, the two men standing nose to nose. I began to panic, hoping this wouldn't turn into a full blown fist fight. That wasn't what was needed right now.

"Randy… don't…" I tried, reaching out to grab his arm. I tried to pull him away but it was to no avail. Randy was stubborn and he was refusing to move, both men staring each other down, both flexing their fingers, poised to attack if the moment took them.

Eventually a small chuckle left Randy's lips, my boyfriend stepping back. "You got no fucking chance," he told him. "She's mine, Rollins. And I intend to keep it that way."

And before Seth or I had a chance to respond, Randy grabbed my arm, pulling me away until we were both out of sight.

xXx

I sat backstage with the rest of the roster, watching the large monitor in the room as Randy's music hit and he made his entrance down to the ring. The fans were as surprised to see him as the wrestlers had been, so his return was making quite the impact. The Shield were nowhere to be seen and I knew Sheamus was close by watching as always. So I opted to sit alone, hoping no one would choose to approach me and give my boyfriend more reason to be mad at me.

Randy walked smartly down to the ring, dressed in a pair of jeans and an Orton t-shirt, matching many of his fans in the audience who also wore his merchandise. He climbed the steel steps, entering the ring, a stage hand walking over to him and handing him a microphone. I rested back in my seat, curious as to how Randy's first promo would go.

His music soon died.

"It's good to be back WWE Universe," he said, some of the crowd cheering, many people booing. Randy was a heel, so I hadn't expected many people to react to his return well.

"Happy to see you all too," he said dryly as the boos sounded around the arena. "But I can't say I give a damn about your opinion. The only opinion that matters here is mine. So if I'm happy to be back, then who cares what you all think."

This got him plenty heat, his bad reaction to the crowd creating more boos and more hatred. He was playing his part well.

"But now I'm back, I have one thing in my sights, and that's gold," he continued. "I need that belt around my waist and I won't stop until I have the WWE World Heavy Weight Championship in my hands. My injury may have set me back a little but I'm back now and-"

 _Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta… Shield_

I starred at the monitor, a puzzled look on my face as Seth, Roman and Dean suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs.

 _W-What the fuck are they doing…?_

Everyone in the room was as surprised as I was, and from the look on his face, so was Randy. No one was expecting this, and I had to wonder why The Shield had chosen to come down. I prayed with all my heart that this was nothing to do with Seth and Randy, but I knew deep down that was the exact reason for their sudden appearance. What other issues did they have with Randy apart from me?

None, that's what.

So I held my breath as the three of them marched down the stairs and surrounded the ring, all three climbing in and glaring at their target.

Randy backed up a little, realising quickly that he was greatly outnumbered. Three on one was bad enough at the best of times, but with a still injured arm, he knew deep down he had no chance.

Long gone was the goofy, kind and fun Shield I knew outside of the ring. They had gone into full Shield mode, their faces set, their bodies poised, ready to take shit from no one. This was why The Shield were so great, this was why the fans loved them. They kept us on their edge of our seats, giving us amazing moments.

They took a step towards Randy, and I had to wonder if they'd honestly try anything. Randy was still technically injured, so surely nothing physical would happen. This had to be intimidation tactics, a way to psych Randy out and mess with his head.

The tension was mind blowing as I waited to see what would happen, every second that passed by feeling like a lifetime. But when something did happen, it all happened in a flash.

Dean and Roman suddenly grabbed Randy, taking an arm each as Seth backed up. I gasped as they suddenly threw Randy against the ropes, The Viper bouncing off them and heading back towards The Shield, Seth attacking and hitting him directly with a curb stomp.

My body froze, my eyes big and wide as astonishment filled not only my body, but the body of everyone watching.

Randy fell to the floor, lifeless and unmoving as the crowd began to cheer. This was understandable after the shit Randy had been spewing about them earlier. The Shield were encouraged by the cheers, shaking the ropes and patting each other on the back before they stood in front of their target, holding their fists together over his body, a show of unity and strength.

I could only watch on, my hand clasped to my mouth knowing shit was finally happening and things were going down. Randy had made the first move by keeping me to himself, and now Seth was retaliating.

I'd dreaded the fight between Randy and Seth for weeks, but now it had finally begun.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Lilygirl95, LibbsyLovesLiberty, KairiAnneYukari21, Tantoune, BeckyLynch'sTheme, Kina, dutchangel1979, sexy mexy666, Paisley 2 and my guest reviewer for their kind words.**


	20. Everybody Hurts

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Hope we are all well today. And I hope all my American readers had a lovely thanksgiving yesterday. The last chapter was quite a positive one for Ellie. Seth defended her, started a war and Randy ended up with a Curb Stomp to the face. But a good thing can never last…**

 **Debwood-1999 – You're right, we all know how it will end, but how will we get to that end? Well this chapter may add to that abuse, not necessarily physical but emotional.**

 **Tantoune – We all wish that. He's the definition of a complete and utter bastard!**

 **Sexy mexy666 – Thank you!**

 **Beautifultragedyxxx – I think Seth has had enough of Randy. Not only has he hurt Ellie, but now he's keeping her away from Seth. And the architect wont stand for that.**

 **SethRollinsGirl – Aww that's so sweet of you to say. Well welcome to the story! I hope you continue to enjoy it.**

 **Dutchangel1979 – Seth has finally made his move! The battle has begun!**

 **Lilygirl95 – Aww thank you! I'm glad you enjoy it so much. It's all worth writing it when I know people love it so much.**

 **MsConCon – It's a good theme song for this story lol! I think Seth is just completely sick of the shit Randy keeps pulling and is finally acting out. He knows his girl is in danger and now Randy is back he can do what he needs to in order to keep her safe.**

 **Paisley2 – We kind of see what happens next here, and I don't think you'll be expecting what The Viper does. It will only add to Seth's hatred for him**

 **Shaq Gaddy – Thank you. Glad you enjoyed it**

 **Kina – The games have officially begun. May the odds be ever in Seth's favour lol!**

 **Takerschick – Welcome to the story! So glad you are enjoying it.**

 **This chapter is named after 'Everybody Hurts' by REM.**

* * *

Elizabeth Chapman's Point Of View

As intense and extreme as Seth and Randy's war had begun on that first day at Raw, it had slowed to a practical halt for the rest of that week, and it was because they didn't see each other. The last meeting they had was Seth's foot to Randy's head as he Curb Stomped him into the mat, leaving my boyfriend unconscious and The Shield with the upper-hand.

Randy kept a conscious distance, not wanting to see Seth and not wanting me to see him either. It was very rare that Randy worked Smackdown tapings anyway, but since he was still injured and not cleared to fight, he wasn't needed at all on Tuesday for the taping. The Curb Stomp, whilst shaking and stunning Randy, had not damaged him too much, so he was fine to return to the hotel on the evening, checking out of it instantly and moving us to another one down the street.

He wanted to avoid Seth both inside and outside of work, and did not want to bump into him in the hotel corridor. So he moved us, making as much distance between us and Rollins as possible.

It wasn't due to fear; it was pretty obvious to the entire world that Randy was always up for a fight and never backed down from an enemy. He moved us to stop Seth from seeing me. He wanted to avoid it at all costs, never wanting to give Seth the chance to see me, talk to me and get into my head. He knew our relationship was under threat now and Randy was a very possessive man. He wanted what was his, he did not like people taking his belongings, so to Randy, keeping me out of Seth's reach meant that nothing could get to me and I could remain his.

I wondered if it would be impossible, especially since I'd no doubt see Seth at the Smackdown taping, but Randy always had a plan up his sleeve and knew exactly what to do there too.

He spoke to Triple H, convincing him that it'd be best if I took the Tuesday off in order to take care of Randy after the Curb Stomp. Triple H and Randy had been friends for years and sadly he took the bait, knowing the move could have potentially aggravated the injury further. It hadn't, but Randy had this slick way of twisting the truth. So I wasn't at work for the entire week and annoyingly I wasn't in the same hotel as the architect for the week, so annoyingly I'd not seen Seth since Raw.

Randy's possessive and controlling ways were working, and I knew it would be driving Seth insane. Nobody knew which hotel we were in, and Randy was still keeping my phone away from me. And since we were together in a hotel room for the week, I never got a moment to myself in order to make contact with my friend. I was being kept prisoner, locked up in a room with my captor, and I had absolutely no way out.

Seth may have won the physical battle on Raw, but Randy was certainly getting the upper-hand in the psychological battle, getting not only in Seth's head but mine too.

I was petrified, locked away from the rest of the world with no way out. No Seth, no Shield, no Renee, no Charlotte. I'd been cut off from everyone, Randy being my only companion and keeping me shut out. I prayed for Monday, for Raw where both of us would be appearing. I needed freedom, I needed something other than the four walls of the hotel room. I needed human contact other than the boyfriend I hated and was keeping me trapped.

I needed out.

xXx

We walked into the arena Monday afternoon, Randy keeping my hand tightly and harshly in his, never once letting me leave his side. He ignored everyone who tried to speak to us as we walked to Hunter's office, Randy not trusting me on my own.

He knew I had to meet up with Renee to go over our interviews for the night, but he didn't trust her to not take me to meet Seth, Randy constantly paranoid and vigilant of Rollins's whereabouts. But he knew I had to work, so he'd organised with Triple H to allow J&J Security to escort me to her and keep a close eye on me due to his lack of faith in me.

He'd used the excuse of worrying that Seth would attack me like he had Randy if I was left alone in order to convince Triple H to offer me some security. Hunter accepted his reasoning, so as we entered the office, J&J were already in there, suited up, ready to take me to Renee.

After Randy had spoken to them, giving them the low down on what he wanted and who he wanted them to avoid he bid me farewell, offering me a harsh and disgusting kiss before he left, heading to his locker room, leaving me alone with the two short men.

I didn't like J&J, never had. They were creepy slimy little men who I never wanted to be anywhere near. They stared a lot, giving me disgusting little looks that really put me off.

"Mr Orton said we should escort you to your locker room in order to prepare for the show, Miss Chapman," Jamie Noble said in his deep southern drawl.

Randy clearly had everything planned out, leaving absolutely nothing to chance. He wasn't going to give me a single moment of peace, quiet or solitude. I felt like a 5 year old child whose mother would not let them out of her sight!

"Fine, lead the way," I sighed as we exited Triple H's office, my mind whizzing, thinking of a way out of this, a way to escape them and get away so I could do my own thing. I wasn't a fucking prisoner and Randy was having a laugh by having someone accompany me to every last place I went. It was stupid, wrong and pathetic.

We walked down the corridor of the arena, my brain working at a hundred miles an hour, thinking of ways to escape. My first thought was to take both men down, but this idea was quickly swept away. Both men were short, but they were still a damn sight taller than I was. Not to mention the strength they had. Compared to mine, they'd over power me easily.

I thought of just running, of moving as quickly as I could until I was nowhere near these vile men. But again, it was two against one. Both men would easily catch up with me and catch me, making things a lot worse when they did. The next idea was shouting for help, screaming until someone came to my aid. But that would make me look stupid, and if Randy got wind of it, he'd go insane.

But as we walked and my head noticed the women's bathroom off to the side, a light bulb went off above my head. This was perfect, the best idea I'd had. It was a place they couldn't follow me, it would have been a reasonable excuse to avoid them, and once I'd entered I planned to climb out of the window then finally explore the arena by myself.

The plan had its flaws, just as most plans did, but it was the best I had right now, so I had nothing to lose.

They were mumbling between themselves when I quickly stopped them.

"Hey, do you guys mind if I quickly use the bathroom?" I asked them.

They looked between each other.

"Sure," said Jamie Noble. "But be quick, we don't have all day."

"Thanks," I said as I quickly darted in, J&J waiting patiently outside.

The bathroom had several sinks and four stalls, but that wasn't what put a smile on my face. It was the giant window that stood at the far side of the room. It seemed luck was back on my side, the exit I desperately needed within my sight. I hurried over, using all my strength and might to unlock the window, opening it wide. Thankfully it opened onto the parking lot outside, so I climbed onto the sink, being as quiet as I could, slipping through the window and easily jumping onto the ground outside.

I let out a sigh of relief, glad that I'd somehow managed to do it without issue or injury. But as I stood up straight, I had one mission on my mind, and that was to find Seth as quickly as I could. I needed to go before J&J realised I was missing so I ran, rushing through the parking lot and entering the arena through the cargo bay where all the lorries that brought the set from show to show were parked.

There were so many lorries parked and crates lying around that it was almost impossible to find the way into the actual arena. I darted through the maze of vehicles, hoping I was close to the entrance.

And that's when I heard noises, strange noises…

They were murmurs, mutters, moans, and I knew from that it was a person. I frowned at the unexpected noise, surprised that I'd heard them. I suddenly slowed my pace, curious as to what the noises were and who they belonged to. I tiptoed quietly, the noise getting louder the closer I got.

"Yeah, baby, that's it. Just like that," came the hushed noises. "Damn that feels so fucking good."

I blushed profusely, my nose wrinkled in disgust, the words leaving very little to the imagination. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on, someone clearly enjoying themselves and getting a quickie in the loading bay before the show started.

I didn't really want to disturb them or see two people having sex, so I did my best to avoid the sight as best as possible. But that wasn't possible.

I hid behind a lorry, turning and gasping as I saw the owner of the noise, the scene before me causing a horrible chill to run down my spine.

I wanted to be sick.

I wanted to cry.

I wanted to scream.

The world froze as a numb feeling flooded my body making my blood run cold.

I watched as a man leant against the wall, his eyes closed in ecstasy, his jeans around his ankles, his teeth biting his lip tight as pleasure filled his body. In front of him, on her knees was a woman. I couldn't see her face, only the back of her head as it bobbed back and forth, her hands on his thighs as she moved.

But it wasn't the scene that made me want to vomit, it was the man in the scene.

Randy.

I watched in horror as some dirty little ring-rat sucked his dick for all she was worth, his fingers laced in her dark hair, moving her at a rough and quick pace, his face loving every moment.

Everything hit me, making me feel like my body had just had a swift punch to the gut.

My head felt dizzy, my legs like jelly, my stomach nauseous as my head refused to let the image of what I'd just seen leave my mind. I wanted to tare my eyes out, the sudden need to cry becoming very overwhelming. But I couldn't. I couldn't let him know I was there. I couldn't allow him to know what I'd seen.

I needed to go.

I needed to leave.

I somehow found the strength in my legs to move, my mind on autopilot, walking me to the arena entrance, leaving the two of them behind.

I entered the arena, the world moving in slow motion, my body moving slow and fatigued like a zombie, not really caring who I saw or where I went. I felt sluggish, lethargic in my movements, my brain a vast contrast, my head pounding as an avalanche of memories and thoughts hit me.

He'd cheated.

He'd let some disgusting little bitch do such things to him.

 _How could he do this to me…?_

He'd got his fix elsewhere, not giving a shit about me or how I felt.

And that's what hurt the most, the lack of care, the lack of thought, the lack of concern.

I knew what I'd done with Seth was wrong. I'd kissed another man, but I had not been the one to initiate it. And as soon as it was done, I'd put a stop to it, telling Seth I needed time to think and realise what I wanted to do. I never encouraged him, telling him from the beginning that I had to think about Randy, about my boyfriend, about the man I loved.

Randy hadn't done that.

He'd hurt me.

He'd wounded me.

He'd controlled me and beat me, knowing he was fucking other girls on the side. And sexual favours were a hell of a lot worse than a simple kiss. And in our work place of all places, a place where anyone could catch him. And someone had. It just killed that it had to be me.

How long had he been doing this?

Had he always done it? Even from the beginning?

Did he care for me at all?

I felt sick, I wanted to throw up. He'd kept me close all this time. He'd controlled me, kept me prisoner, hurt me, beat me and made me feel like utter shit for weeks. And behind my back he'd been fucking other girls the entire time.

I was too numb to feel angry, too numb to feel sad. All I could feel was pure unadulterated hurt and anguish.

And that's when my legs gave way, that's when my body gave up. I fell against a wall, sliding down it until I was sitting on the floor, no strength left within me to move anymore.

I felt my heart breaking, and it was the most painful thing in the world.

I had never felt pain like this before, not even when Randy had strangled me and beat me. It was indescribable and horrendous, but it had taken over my body, mind and soul, attacking every nerve, every bone, every organ, refusing to die down or stop. I struggled to breathe as I sat on the cold floor, tears streaming silently down my cheeks. I didn't bother wiping them away, I didn't want to. They were the only physical proof that I had that what was happening was real.

He didn't love me.

As soon as I heard those words of pleasure leaving his mouth and saw exactly what that woman was doing to him, my heart stopped, it shattered into a thousand tiny pieces and I died internally. I never thought I would see those things from Randy, I never thought things between us would ever get that bad.

But they had.

He didn't love me, he didn't love me at all. He had clearly shown me that with his disgusting actions, bringing down our year long relationship in just a few short seconds.

A rush of sadness and anger ran through me and overtook me and I suddenly punched the wall to my right, the sound of the impact echoing throughout the quiet corridor. My knuckles burnt, my skin ached, the flesh went a bright red, and I let out a cry which turned into a single sob. This pain was nothing compared to what I was feeling inside… nothing could compare with that. That pain would no doubt scar me for life. It just hurt so much. I put my hand back into my lap.

"E-Ellie?" came a voice from above me.

I weakly lifted my head, looking up and seeing Charlotte standing in front of me, a look of concern and worry on her face.

I didn't reply. I simply looked back down again, not really in the right mood to explain myself or what had happened. I just wanted to be left on my own.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" she asked, kneeling in front of me. "What's happened?"

My lack of answers, my red puffy eyes and my tear stained face meant she knew something was wrong, and since Charlotte was the kind of woman who would not leave a person in trouble, I knew she wouldn't leave me now. Her friend was clearly upset, why would she leave?

"Ellie," she said calmly. "Ellie, I need you to talk to me and tell me what's wrong."

But I didn't. I kept my eyes glued to the ground below me, my lips sealed shut, not wanting to talk. I just wanted to be by myself, just me. No one else.

That's when I heard footsteps running towards me.

"Shit! Ellie," came Roman's voice, the Samoan appearing in front of me beside Charlotte. "What's the matter?"

"She won't talk," said Charlotte, her voice filled with worry. "I can't get anything out of her."

Roman gently took my hand in his. "Baby girl, I need you to talk to me, okay? What's the matter? What's happened?"

But my lips were sealed shut.

"Should I fetch Randy?" Charlotte asked, my face wincing at the mention of that bastard's name. Thankfully the emotion on my face disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

Roman looked up at Charlotte, shaking his head. "I need you to go fetch Seth instead," he said. "He's in our locker room."

"Seth?" she asked in confusion. "Why do I-"

"Just go get him," Roman said sternly, cutting the Diva's Champion off. She didn't need asking twice, running off as fast as her feet would carry her.

A part of me wanted Seth, of course I did. He was comfort, he was love, he was the one guy who actually gave a shit. But the other part didn't. The other half wanted loneliness, solitude, time to process everything that had just happened and get my thoughts in check.

Roman gently squeezed my hand in his. "Ellie, what's happened? I need you to talk to me, please. I can't help you unless you tell me what is wrong."

His voice pleaded and begged, but I couldn't. I just couldn't open up, not even to someone as kind and sweet as Roman. I just didn't have it in me, my body still numb.

I just wanted to be alone.

Seth was there in an instant, running at break neck speed to get to me, Charlotte closely following. Roman stood up and stepped back, Seth quickly replacing him, his warm and soft hands cupping my head, his thumbs running across my skin.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" he asked urgently, his voice filled with anxiety alarm and fear. "What's happened?"

He slowly lifted my head up to look at him, his big brown eyes sparkling with worry, panic, and the love that had always been there.

"I c-can't," I said, my voice broken from the sobs.

"Yes you can," he said gently, his voice trying to stay as level and relaxed as it could. "You know you can say anything to me, sweetheart."

He stroked his thumbs across the temples of my head, the sensation relaxing and soothing, my head instinctively leaning closer to feel more of the effect it had on me. This was why I loved Seth. He was so comforting, so understanding, never judgmental or critical.

"I hurt…" I murmured, the words causing Seth to wrap his arms around me, engulfing me in a protective and shielding hug.

And that's when the flood gates opened.

I didn't know if it was him being here or simply the caring gesture he'd offered me, but my body began to wrack with sobs. I clung to him, holding him as close as possible, never wanting him to let me go. I was surprised he could breathe with how hard I was holding him, but he didn't complain once. Instead he rocked me, stroking my hair gently, kissing the top of my head and easing me in any way that he could.

Seth was my comfort, he was my relief, he was the one who held my heart and filled it with pure and irrevocable love. If anyone could cure me of the numbness, it would be him.

"What's happened, darling?" he asked again.

"R-Randy," I said, pulling back and looking up at him. He lifted his hand, his thumb gently wiping away my tears.

"What about him?" he asked, his face totally puzzled, his eyes widening at my admission.

"I've just caught him with another girl," I admitted. "He's cheated, Seth."

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Debwood-1999, Tantoune, sexy mexy666, beautifultragedyxxx, SethRollinsGirl, dutchangel1979, LatinaWWEFan, Lilygirl95, MsConCon, Paisley2, Shaq Gaddy, Kina and takerschick for their reviews of the last chapter.**


	21. Master Plan

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **So, a pretty intense chapter last time. Turns out Randy has been a dirty dog all this time. Not good for our little Ellie. So let's see how she plans to tackle this problem…**

 **Lilygirl95 – They do deserve to be together. But first they need to sort the little problem of the crazy cheating boyfriend first.**

 **Takerschick – It was definitely a chapter full of surprises!**

 **BeckyLynch'sTheme – Glad you enjoyed the look in her head. I figured that's how someone would feel if their partner cheated so I'm glad it came across well.**

 **Beautifultragedyxxx – As horrible as the cheating was, I agree that it's a bit of a blessing. It's truly opened her eyes and now she has no issues with leaving his ass.**

 **Debwood-1999 – That's what dark and possessive men do. Control, isolate and pertify their victims whilst he does whatever the hell he wants. The punishment will be coming. Seth wont allow him to keep getting away with things.**

 **SethRollinsGirl – Seth is the sweetest, thank god she has someone like him in her life.**

 **NV1864 – I think it was more that even through the abuse, Randy convinced her of his love for her and the violence was something he unleashed on her personally. With the cheating, all care for her was out the window as he's brought third parties into it and complete betrayed her trust and gone against their relationship. Plus it proves to her that there was never any love or affection. She suffered the abuse for nothing. Plus after all the agro he gave her over Seth, he's gone and done the same, only worse. Randy has acted the total hypocrite in Ellie's eyes.**

 **Kina – Me too! Team Seth all the way!**

 **Tantoune – He's an utter jackass, the worst of the worst. At least she has the wonderful Seth Rollins to take care of her.**

 **MsConCon – I think you're right. Seth is the love of her life. He's the one guy who's genuinely given a shit about her and treated her right, sticking with her through thick and thin, hot and cold. I'm glad you liked her reactions to it all. I kind of had to get into her head and write how I'd react if a guy I thought loved me cheated on me. I wanted to be realistic to the situation and to how Ellie is as a character. So I'm glad it came across well.**

 **Paisley2 – Haha! I'd just have Taker himself do it! Now that would be one hell of a scene!**

 **This chapter is named after 'Master Plan' by Adam Lambert.**

* * *

Elizabeth Chapman's Point Of View

Seth blinked, staring at me blankly for a few seconds, almost as if the words I'd spoken had not fully registered in his head.

I couldn't blame him. After everything Randy had done in the past few weeks, from beating me to threatening me, to keeping me by his constant side, the admission of seeing him cheat was a tough thing to swallow for anybody. I'd have probably been more surprised at an instant reaction, so this delayed one was to be expected.

But the longer Seth sat there and thought about it and let my words settle into his head, the sooner the blank and puzzled look in his eye transformed into one of anger, rage and fury.

"He what?" he asked, using all his energy to remain calm and cool. His shaking arms around me told me that deep down, he was anything but.

I swallowed the lump down in my throat, hating that I had to repeat my sentence yet again. "I caught him… in the loading bay… he was… he was with a girl… They were… She was on her knees and-"

"Shhh," he said, gently hushing me, pressing my face into his chest, not wanting me to go on any further. He had all the information he needed and to be fair I didn't think my voice could divulge anymore details anyway. With his body stiff and rigid, his eyes giving absolutely nothing away, he gently stood, taking me with him, lifting me to my feet. When he was sure I was able to stand on my own two feet, he handed me over to Roman, ran a hand through his hair and tensed his jaw.

"Seth?" Roman asked him questioningly, wrapping a friendly arm around my waist, the three of us staring at him cautiously.

Seth wasn't his normal self right now. His usual friendly, goofy, lovable demeanor had long since vanished, replaced with one that was dark, shady and sinister.

"Stay with Roman and Charlotte and wait here," he told me, his voice level and eerily calm. The only thing that gave him away was his body language. He was standing tall and rigid, his teeth gritted, his fists balled up so tight that his knuckles had gone white.

"W-Why?" I asked apprehensively, not sure if I really wanted to know the answer.

"Because I intend to hunt that bastard down and kill him right here and now." He turned to leave.

"No!" I said, my hand shooting out, grabbing his tightly, and refusing to let him go. "Please don't."

His body visibly relaxed a little at my touch, but as he turned to look at me, his eyes remained harsh and focused.

"After all he's done, is still doing to you, you're saying no?" he asked. "You can't be serious, Ellie. Why in the hell shouldn't I?"

"Because if anyone is going to confront him about this, it is going to be me," I said in earnest. "He's done enough damage to me, and I won't stand for it anymore. I know you want him to pay, Seth, but nobody wants that as much as I do. I want to be the one to call him out and demand the truth, not you."

"Ellie…" he said pleadingly.

"No, Seth," I said sternly. "It's not happening any other way."

He looked at me closely before letting out a defeated sigh. "Fine… I can get that," he said. "But all I ask is that I come with you when you do approach him."

"Of course," I nodded as I leaned against Roman's tall and strong body. "I wouldn't dream of doing it without you. But the one thing I need to do above anything else right now is to get out of here and get my head straight."

"We need to confront him now," said Seth, not happy at all that I planned to back out of the confrontation tonight.

"I hurt, Seth," I said weakly. "He has fucked my mind up in every way imaginable and to be honest, he's the last person I want to see right now. I need to rest and get my thoughts in check before I speak to him. I can't handle it right now."

Seth accepted defeat and nodded in understanding, taking me from Roman and holding me in his own arms, wrapping me up tightly. "Alright, sweetheart. Do whatever you need to do. I don't like it, but it's your choice."

"Thank you," I said, smiling up at him.

He looked over at Charlotte. "You've already done your match, right?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Can you do me a favor then and take her to your hotel room?" he asked. "I don't want her in the same building as him. I still have my match tonight but the second I'm done I won't hang around, I'll be straight over."

"Of course I can do that," said Charlotte. "She'll be safe with me."

He looked down at me. "That okay with you?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "Just don't do anything stupid in the meantime."

"Don't worry, baby girl," said Roman. "I'll keep my eyes on him."

Seth kissed me softly on the head before handing me over to Charlotte. "I'll be as quick as I can. Just rest up."

"Okay," I nodded before Charlotte wrapped an arm around me and we headed to her locker room to change before leaving for the hotel.

xXx

I wasn't sure how long I'd been waiting for Seth because as soon as I got to Charlotte's hotel room, I sat on the lounger out on her balcony in order to get some fresh air and had swiftly fallen asleep, the emotional trauma of the night being taxing on my body. I was exhausted and all I'd wanted in that moment was for sleep to overtake me.

It had been one of the strangest, stressful and most painful nights of my entire life. My head didn't know whether it was coming or going and I tried with all my energy to make sense of what I'd witnessed and what it meant for my future.

It was horrible enough to learn that my boyfriend had cheated on me. It wasn't exactly something a girl wanted to find out or have to deal with. But knowing I was the one that had discovered it, knowing that I was the one to physically see him and catch him in the act was probably something that would scar me for life. I'd never witnessed anything so soul-destroying or heartbreaking before, my thoughts a heady mix of negativity and hurt.

But one question played on my mind, refusing to leave and making my emotions run in wild circles.

Why?

Why had he even done it in the first place?

After everything, the controlling ways, the beating, the threats, the keeping me prisoner to everyone in the world but himself, why would he then go out and cheat when he had me in the palm of his hand?

He had me right where he wanted me, doing everything he asked and never questioning it. I simply did it, mainly out of fear, but also to protect myself and my friends. If he wanted sex, I did it, if he wanted a blowjob, I gave him one, if he wanted anything, I was there.

So why did he have to go elsewhere to get that sort of gratification?

Was I not good enough?

Did I not satisfy him enough?

After all the shit he'd given me for being around Seth, how could he go out and do something so much worse?

Was I just someone who he could use to fulfill his controlling and depraved ways?

This was what I did not understand the most, and it's what made me the most angry. All of this could have been avoided completely. I could have left him weeks ago, I could have fought back after all the violence, I could have said goodbye and ended it. But I hadn't because I loved him and I thought he loved me. I kept Seth at bay, acting constantly hot and cold with him because I didn't like how my actions would affect Randy. I put almost everything on hold for that man because I thought he cared.

But clearly he didn't.

Because if he did he would not have gone elsewhere to get what he needed.

It had all been for nothing, and I could have stopped weeks of hurt, fear and worry if I'd have known he was cheating.

I wasn't there for him to love or spend the rest of his life with. I'd been there so he could dominate me, so he could satisfy his need to control and be violent. That's all I was – a pawn in his sick and wicked game.

A piece of property for him to rule over.

And sadly I hadn't stopped it before it went too far.

I got in too deep, I let myself love the man, I let the perfect guy who genuinely did love me almost get away because I was thinking about Randy.

I'd always put him first but he had never thought about me at all.

And I hated him for that.

I hated him for everything he'd done, for everything he'd put me through, for all the damage he'd caused and the emotional turmoil he'd thrown at me. He was the definition of scum, a complete jackass, and every ounce of love and passion I had for him disappeared.

I'd let him hurt me for too long. And now I planned to end it.

So as I sat outside on that lounger, sleep had come very easily to me, my body and mind utterly exhausted, wanting every minute of rest it could possibly get before I had to face the reality of the situation.

I must have had a decent amount of sleep, because the next thing I remembered I was being moved, a pair of strong and powerful arms wrapping themselves around me, picking me up bridal style. I murmured in my sleep, my eyes fluttering open. Once they focused they saw Seth cradling me to him. He looked down at me, a loving smile on his face.

"I didn't mean to wake you, sweetheart," he said. "I'm just taking you back to my room, go back to sleep."

I nodded, not needing to be told twice, falling asleep immediately.

When I next awoke, I was in a dark room, the only light coming from the moon high in the sky outside the window. A soft and warm mattress was below me, cushioning me, keeping me comfy as a giant duvet covered my body. Fluffy pillows lay underneath my head and I knew that I was tucked up in a nice and cosy bed, the bed below feeling like clouds. It was so comfy.

I gasped as I suddenly felt a warm and heavy body move next to me, my mind automatically thinking the worst.

 _Oh god, he's here!_

 _He's found me…_

 _He's gonna kill me…._

The gentle sound of the owner's voice filling the empty air around me told me I was perfectly safe.

"You awake, Ellie?" said Seth.

"Where am I?" I asked, trying to calm down the panic that had previously filled my voice.

"My hotel room," he said as he shuffled closer to me, his face finally illuminated by the moon's light. He looked so handsome in the darkness, his eyes deep and doe-like, his hair hanging loosely around his shoulders, his beard causing shadows across his skin. He was absolutely stunning, my heart thumping at his pure beauty in the night light. He lifted his hand and gently cupped my face. "You've been a sleep for a while."

"What time is it?" I asked.

"3 in the morning," he said. "You should get some more sleep, angel."

He was right, but as much as I wanted to, I suddenly felt wide awake, the initial fear of feeling someone beside me having awoken me completely. Sleep the last thing on my mind.

"I'm wide awake," I said. "You can sleep but I think I'm going to sit up for a while."

He saw his smile even in the darkness. "Then I'll stay up with you."

I closed my eyes, relishing in his comforting touch, his hands so big on my face, but it felt better than anything id felt for a while. His skin felt a little rough, no doubt from years of endless fighting and weightlifting, but it felt utterly perfect as it lay against mine, the warmth and tenderness he held in his hands melting my heart.

"Your hands feel good," I commented.

"My arms feel better," he smirked as he moved to hold me in a warm and protective cage, keeping me close, my head resting on his chest. I could hear his heart pounding beneath my ear, the calming beat acting like a relaxing lullaby.

"Did you see him at all after I left?" I said cautiously, breaching the subject and addressing the obvious elephant in the room.

His body stiffened at my words but he quickly relaxed.

"No," he said. "The boys and I had our match and we left when we finished. I wanted to find him but Roman wouldn't let me."

I smiled to myself. "At least one of you listened to me."

"When do you plan to confronting him?" he asked me, adjusting our bodies so he could look me in the face.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "But I suppose it has to be soon. I already know he'll be freaking out that he doesn't know where I am. He's gonna be livid. He's probably looking for me right now. Serves him right for hiding my phone from me; it means he cant get in touch."

"That doesn't matter," he said. "Let him worry. It's nice for the shoe to be on the other foot for once. I like having you in my arms knowing he's probably suffering right now."

I couldn't help but smirk at this.

"He'd be pulling his hair out of he had any left," I said in amusement.

I felt Seth's chest rumble as he laughed beneath me. "It's good that you can joke at times like this."

"It's better than sitting here crying," I said. "I've done enough of that tonight."

Seth suddenly held me tighter against him, kissing my temple.

"Like I said before, I'm coming with you when you talk to him in case he tries anything. And I know Roman and Dean will be more than happy to help out in any way they can too."

"Thank you," I said. "I guess the next opportunity will be during Smackdown tomorrow evening. I know he'll be at the taping. He'll want to know where I am and it'll be one of the first places he tries."

"Then we'll go find him and let him know where you stand," Seth said. "This needs to end."

I nodded. "And it will. I'm completely done with him. I'm finishing it tomorrow, once and for all."

"Once and for all," he said, looking into my eyes, stroking my hair, giving me _that_ look.

 _Oh crap…_

He closed his eyes and leaned down to kiss me but my body suddenly froze up, wanting him to stop, wanting him away from me.

I felt fucking awful, but as his lips came down to mine, I pulled back and retreated, unable to let him kiss me in any shape or form.

I just couldn't do it.

He looked at me, his eyebrows furrowed, total bewilderment in his eyes as to why I'd reacted like that.

It was because, no matter how much I loved and cared for Seth (and believe me, I'd love him till the day I died) Randy had fucked me up tonight, both mentally and emotionally. The guy had cheated on me and I'd caught him in the act. It had been a totally mind-fuck and my brain felt totally screwed over by everything I'd witnessed and everything that jackass had put me through.

The hurt Randy had caused trumped any other emotion I was feeling right now and I felt in that moment that I needed space. It wasn't from Seth personally, it was from relationships in general. I needed space and I needed time to get over what had happened before I could push forward with yet another relationship.

I needed to give my heart time to recover.

So as Seth looked at me with complete puzzlement, I knew I had to explain myself.

"I'm so sorry," I said sadly. "I just can't right now."

"Why not?" he asked, the hurt not hidden from his voice.

"What happened tonight… It's fucked my head up, Seth," I explained. "It's not you, trust me. If anything you're my fucking rock and I need you most of all. But I need to clear my head of what he's done before I can go forward with anything like that. I hope you can understand."

He let out a sigh, gently stroking my hair.

"Of course," he said. "I can totally understand that. It makes total sense. I won't try anything… romantic, okay? I promise."

"Thank you," I said, giving him my most loving and genuine smile.

This was why he was the most amazing man in the world. He was so thoughtful, so understanding, so warm and so generous that I had to wonder why I hadn't put a stop to things with Randy sooner considering this wonderful human being was in my life.

"But that doesn't mean I'm gonna leave you alone," he said with a shameless smug. "I can't turn my feelings off that easily. I may be giving you time, but that doesn't mean I still don't love you. I'm still gonna look out for my girl."

I giggled lightly. "Alright. I can agree to that."

"And I won't let anything happen," he added. "We're gonna take Randy on together."

"Yeah… together," I repeated, holding his hand tightly in mine.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Lilygirl95, takerschick, BeckyLynch'sTheme, beautifultragedyxxx, Debwood-1999, SethRollinsGirl, NV1864, Kina, Tantoune, MsConCon and Paisley2 for their reviews for the last chapter.**

 **I also have 3 other WWE stories which are live on my profile now. So go check them out if you have time**


	22. You Don't Own Me

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **So this chapter is the Ellie and Randy confrontation. Its been a long time coming but our girl is gonna finally stand up to that jackass. So many of you are excited for this chapter so I hope it meets all your expectations and it fulfils everything you want from this chapter lol. Just a little nervous about whether its good enough.**

 **Debwood-1999 – Randy does deserve to suffer for once. Its nice for the shoe to be on the other foot. I hadn't considered doing a Randy POV, but we all know what he's thinking and how low he likes to sink. Thank you for the continued support.**

 **Starsxhearts23 – Yeah, I had to put a bit of fluff at the end. This story is so full of drama and sad moments that it's good to add sweet and fluffy moments sometimes.**

 **Beautifultragedyxxx – Things never go smoothly in this story, do they? Lol. And we all know Randy. He won't accept anything that easy. He's gonna kick off.**

 **Lilygirl95 – My inspiration for this story was Seth himself. Obviously, before his knee injury, Seth was portrayed as this major Authority heel on Raw, and as awesome and hot as that was, I missed good guy Seth. So I tried to write something where he'd be the ultimate good guy. Plus I like stories with dark plots and themes, so I tried this storyline. It's been tough in parts, but I hope I've done it some justice.**

 **LatinaWWEFan – The confrontation happens now! As for a Randy and Seth match, we'll have to wait and see ;)**

 **SethRollinsGirl – All in good time, my dear. It'll happen soon, don't worry.**

 **Takerschick – I hope you like the confrontation. Thank you for the continued support.**

 **Tantoune – Poor Ellie indeed! We all know this story will have a happy ending, but its hard seeing what happens until we get their. Thank you for your constant support! You are awesome!**

 **Bajor10 – Thank you!**

 **Seth rollins babe – Aww, glad you are enjoying it.**

 **Kina – It is horrible seeing what he's done to her. But we know if one guy can bring her back to her normal self then it's Seth Rollins.**

 **This chapter is named after 'You Don't Own Me' by Grace. Its actually a good song to describe Ellie and Randy**

* * *

Elizabeth Chapman's Point Of View

I found myself taking a lot of deep and calming breaths as I walked into the arena for the Smackdown taping the next night, The Shield securely at my side. I knew what was about to happen, I knew who I was about to see and I honestly didn't know what to expect from him.

After talking to Roman and Dean about my situation and what I planned to do, they had agreed to help me without hesitation, solemnly promising to aid me in any way they could in order to make my conversation with Randy easy and keep me safe. Randy was unpredictable at the best of times, and we all knew how angry he would be over my disappearance from him last night. So safety was of the utmost importance.

We all knew he wasn't afraid to use his hands or fists, so they'd agreed to stick with Seth and help when he told them too.

We had our plan down, and I prayed with all my heart that it would go without a hitch.

Renee had managed to find out the locker room Randy had been given, so the plan was for me to track him down and talk to him, telling him how I felt and that we were completely over. Seth and the boys would wait outside, awaiting my signal should things take a turn for the worst. They were my security, and as much as I wanted this all to go smoothly, I knew that wasn't going to happen.

Randy wasn't the kind of guy to fight his battles with words, and I knew from the past he wasn't afraid to use his hands even on a woman.

So I felt far more relaxed knowing I had the three of them outside to jump in should things not go my way.

Seth kept close to me as we walked the corridors of the arena, heading to Randy's locker room. No one really greeted us, everyone far too busy in their own work for the night and I was grateful for this. Nerves were attacking my body in full force, my heart pounding so loudly in my chest I was surprised no one could hear it.

My hands were trembling at my sides, my body shaking so much it was almost like I was shivering. I wasn't afraid to admit I was terrified to confront him, but it was something that needed to be done. Seth's hand suddenly slipped into mine as we walked. I looked up at him.

"You need to relax, sweetheart," he said softly.

"Easier said than done," I commented.

"I know it's scary, but-"

"It's more than scary," I told him. "I know what he's capable of, what he can do to me."

"And that's why we'll be outside waiting," he assured me. "You seriously think I'm gonna let that jackass harm you?"

"I know you won't," I said, offering him a weak smile. "It's just nerve-wracking knowing that I'm about to walk into a warzone."

"But think about the reason you're doing it," he said. "Remember what he did to you and how things will be afterwards. You're about to end it with him. You won't have to answer him anymore; you won't have to put up with his bullshit ever again."

"I know," I said. "Those thoughts are seriously getting me through this right now."

"Everything will be so much better after this," he said. "And you know the offer is still open for me to go in there with you. We can still do this together."

"No," I said. "This is something I need to do by myself. I'll be okay."

"Alright, sweetheart," he said as we stopped walking, the four of us standing a few feet away from the locker room door.

My heart began beating rapidly, my mouth running dry at the sight of the door and knowing who lay beyond it, but I had to man up. I had to do this. It was now or never, and after that I was free. Free to do what I wanted and be with whoever I wanted. No more control, no more violence, no more living in fear.

I had to do this.

"We'll be right outside, baby girl," said Roman.

"Just call if you need us. We'll be right in," Dean assured me.

Seth squeezed my hand before kissing my head softly. "Everything is going to be okay, sweetheart. We'll be right outside."

"Thanks, guys," I said before I headed towards the locker room.

I took a deep and steady breath, my hand lingering on the door handle once I'd reached it. Part of my brain told me to run and hide whilst the other part told me to stay and fight. I looked back to The Shield, all three offering me warm and encouraging smiles. My eyes lingered on Seth, his face so loving, his eyes so adoring, and I knew if I had any chance with this man then I had to tell Randy it was over. So, with every ounce of strength my body had, I turned the handle and stepped inside.

He had his back to me as I entered the room, his foot up on the bench as he tied his shoelaces. He was still injured so he wasn't in any ring gear, his bag on the floor by his side. Even without looking at me, I could see how tall and intimidating Randy's frame was. I could see the outline of his muscles, his height and broad shoulders giving him a daunting look.

I rested back on the door as I silently shut it behind me, remembering so vividly the last time I saw him in the flesh, his eyes closed in complete ecstasy as that girl gave him a blowjob that he seemed to be enjoying. A nasty taste appeared on my tongue at the vile memory, and I knew I was doing the right thing here.

I'd been taken for a fool for far too long now. First the control, then the beatings, and now cheating on me. He'd hit me with every last shot he had, hurting me in every way imaginable, completely breaking me to the point where I could not go on anymore. Our relationship was done, it was over, and he needed to know that and accept it.

I let out a light cough, his head whipping round instantly at the sound, his blue eyes resting on me. My face remained blank and controlled, his doing the exact opposite. The first emotion that crossed his face was confusion, swiftly followed by realisation. But within seconds it transformed into anger, his eyes turning cold, his mouth scowling as he took in my form. He stood up straight, putting his foot back on the floor.

"Where the fuck have you been?" he growled through gritted teeth. His face was hard and displeased, but this was the exact reaction I was expecting.

"Somewhere safe, don't worry," I said calmly.

"I have been looking for you everywhere," he yelled. "Where the hell have you fucking been, Ellie?"

"I've been somewhere safe. You didn't need to worry," I repeated, making sure my eyes were on him at all times, giving nothing of my whereabouts away.

"I've been out of my fucking mind wondering where you are," he said, taking a step towards me. "You should have gotten in touch with me!"

"How?" I asked. "You were the one who took my phone off me. Kind of hard to get in touch when I have no way of doing it."

"Don't get cocky with me," he seethed, standing in front of me. "Why the fuck didn't you come back to the hotel room last night? Were you with _him_? Because if you were, I swear to god…"

"I didn't come back because I didn't want to," I told him honestly.

"I don't give a shit whether you wanted to or not, you come home when I fucking tell you to," he growled. "You have no idea how fucking pissed off I am with you right now."

"Why do you care so much, Randy?" I asked curiously. "Why do you suddenly give a damn?"

"Because you are fucking mine," he said. "And I want to know where you are at all times!"

He went to grab me put I managed to pull back before he could.

"That's funny," I said with a smug smile. "Only, you didn't seem to care so much about me last night when that dirty little ring-rat was sucking your dick."

And for the first time in my life, I actually saw Randy surprised and flabbergasted. He froze at my words, his body rigid, looking at me with big wide eyes, and he knew immediately that he'd been caught out.

"What…?" he asked, taking a step back.

"Yeah, I saw you last night in the loading bay," I said casually. "You really seemed to be enjoying yourself; she must have done a fantastic job."

"You weren't supposed to see that," he said, and he actually looked a little concerned. He'd been found out, the cat was out of the bag, and now he was going to be punished for it.

"No I wasn't," I said. "But I am so glad I did. It's truly opened my eyes up to the man you really are, Randy. A hateful man, a disgusting man, a man who never ever loved me at all but made me suffer for an entire fucking year. You treated me like property, like a scared little girl who does whatever you say. Well no more, Randy… because I am done."

He stared at me. "What did you say?"

"I am sick and tired of being treated like shit, and I am sick and tired of living each day with you in fear. So I'm ending this. Your power has gone and you have no control over me anymore."

"Shut your dirty little mouth," he growled, clearly unimpressed with my words. "You are mine, do you hear me? You are mine. I don't give a shit what you saw. You can walk out of here but you will still belong to me."

"You don't own me!" I shouted. "I am not property for you to keep. If I belong to anyone then I belong to myself, and I plan to keep it that way. We are through, Randy. I'm done with you."

I went to turn to leave but Randy grabbed me before I could, pushing me roughly up against the wall, my breathing hitching suddenly as my back smashed against the hard surface. He growled at me, his face red and livid, his hands tightening around the top of my arms as he got angrier and angrier.

"You little bitch," he seethed, his voice menacing and sinister. I'd held an air of confidence this entire time, but that had now all vanished as soon as The Viper arrived. "You are nothing without me. Just a pathetic little piece of shit who no one will ever love. You belong to me and you always will."

"Maybe you should of thought about that before you let some girl suck you off," I said.

I regretted my words instantly.

His hands moved from my arms up to my throat then, Randy pulling me forward then smashing me back into the wall again with an almighty crash. A pain shot up my spine, a cry leaving my mouth as his hands tightened on my throat, my breathing becoming constricted. My eyes widened as I watched him, his eyes dark and translucent, like he wasn't even there.

He was so angry, so lost in the rage that he was acting on impulse, letting his body take control…

He was choking me to the point where I couldn't breathe. So with whatever breath I had left, I mustered up my energy and cried out.

"SETH!"

Within seconds, the door burst open and Randy was thrown off me, my body falling forward, taking in a deep breath as soon as my air passages were open again. My throat stung, each breath sore, the skin tender from where Randy had choked me. I looked over, seeing Randy on the floor, Seth on top of him, Dean beside him, hitting my ex-boyfriend with every last punch to the face that their fists could muster.

"Get the fuck off of her, you bastard!" I heard Seth yell, the sound of each punch echoing throughout the room.

Roman rushed to my side, looking me over.

"You alright?" he asked me urgently.

I nodded quickly, watching as Dean and Seth took it in turns to attack Randy, my mouth screaming as Randy pushed Dean away and retaliated, hitting Seth in the face, knocking him over and onto the floor. The scream hurt my throat, but in that moment I didn't care. My main concern was for Seth.

Seeing Randy was about to launch himself at Seth, Dean quickly grabbed him, holding my ex-boyfriend back as Roman rushed over Seth, picking him up off the ground, holding him back before he could go in for another punch.

I could see blood pouring from Randy's nose, Seth's eye going dark where a bruise was clearly forming, my body trembling as I rested back against the wall. It was the only thing keeping me up, my legs feeling like jelly as I watched the scene before me.

"You think it's funny to hurt a woman?!" Seth yelled angrily. "You're a fucking joke."

"She's mine, I'll do what I want with her," replied Randy.

"Not any more," Seth growled. "And she never will be again. You keep the fuck away from her, you hear me?"

"Fuck you, Rollins," Randy said, both men fighting to get away from Roman and Dean until they were nose to nose. I was thankful the two other Shield members are able to at least keep them somewhat at bay. "You honestly think you can keep me away from her?"

"I know I can," said Seth in earnest. "And I will. You're never going to hurt her again. I'm the one taking care of her now, so if you want her you'll have to go through me first."

"You piece of shit, she belongs to me!" Randy shouted, trying to break free from Dean's grip, his body suddenly relaxing as Triple H suddenly appeared in the doorway of the locker room.

"What the hell is going on in here?" the COO of the company asked, his face clearly very unhappy. "Here I am trying to run a show when I get a call about loud shouting and a fight breaking out."

He looked between the two men, both of them panting from exhaustion and anger.

"Ask him," said Randy, spitting some blood from him mouth onto the floor. "He started it."

Triple H looked to Seth. "Want to explain, Rollins?"

"Yeah, I started the fight," Seth explained. "But only because this sick and twisted prick was attacking Ellie."

Triple H suddenly looked over at me, quickly noticing the red hand marks that had been left on my throat.

"Is this true, Randy?" he asked, looking to The Viper.

Randy didn't say anything. He simply continued to glare at Seth, a scowl on his mouth as the architect had clearly won this fight.

"It's true," confirmed Dean. "We simply ran in to help her."

"The bitch was trying to leave me," argued Randy.

"I don't care what you do in your private life," said Triple H. "But I do care when you are threatening my employees and causing problems backstage at my show. Get to the medic's office and clean yourself the fuck up, Randy. Then go the fuck home and cool off."

Triple H was not happy, this was clear to see. He had always been known as a ruthless man, but he also cared a lot for his staff and his employees. And seeing the marks on my neck, he knew immediately that Randy was a danger and a threat that needed to be out of the building as soon as possible.

So he and Dean led Randy out of the room, my body automatically rushing to Seth's side, my arms throwing themselves around his neck.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" I asked, squeezing him tightly, needing to know he was alright. He'd taken quite the hit from Randy.

One arm slowly snaked around my waist, holding my body against his.

"I'm good," he said. "Bit sore but fine. Are you alright?"

I pulled back and he looked me over, his eyes focusing on the marks on my neck.

"I'm fine," I said. "Nothing that can't heal in time."

"Thank god I got here when I did," he said, stroking my hair as I focused on his black eye.

"He really hit you hard," I commented.

"It was worth it to keep you safe," he smiled softly. "And now he knows where you stand, that you're done with him."

"Yeah, he does," I said, smiling half heartedly, knowing that, even though I'd finished our relationship, this would not be the end of my time with Randy.

The Viper was angry, and I knew he would not accept my decision quietly.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Debwood-1999, starsxhearts23, beautifultragedyxxx, Lilygirl95, LatinaWWEFan, SethRollinsGirl, takerschick, Tantoune, Bajor10, Seth rollins babe and Kina for their reviews of the last chapter.**


	23. Need You Tonight

**Hello, lovely readers.**

 **I have a feeling this is the chapter you've all been waiting for. After all the shit and drama of the last few chapters, we finally get something positive at the end of this one. It is rated M so you have been warned. It's the longest chapter so far.**

 **Lilygirl95 – Ellie finally got a backbone! It was a long time coming but I think she did well.**

 **Takerschick – Yeah, Triple H definitely took the right side. He may care for his friends, but his employees are more important.**

 **Tantoune – We all know what Randy is like. Its definitely not over but its quiet for now. So glad you enjoyed it :) I was so worried about putting it out.**

 **LatinaWWEFan – Awww thank you. If you like this one, I have three other WWE stories on my profile. You should go check them out.**

 **Debwood-1999 – We all know Randy isn't going to take this lying down. It's obvious he's going to retaliate. But Ellie isn't alone, she has Seth and The Shield for back up. It's gonna get crazy!**

 **Beautifultragedyxxx – Awww thank you! That's so kind of you to say. I was so nervous putting it out, so I'm glad you loved it.**

 **SethRollinsGirl – Thank you! So glad you're enjoying it. I'm loving writing it so I'm glad you enjoy reading it.**

 **Seth rollins babe – Thank you so much. I'm glad you like all my stories.**

 **SUKY87 – They will be together, don't you worry. And because of that I think you'll enjoy this chapter. And whilst we know Randy will want revenge, Ellie is well protected.**

 **XXbrinkofinsanityxx – I know! She's my own character and I feel proud of her haha! She has a good protective group around her. So if Randy does try anything, she'll be safe.**

 **BeckyLynch'sTheme – Wow, thank you! I have literally no confidence in my writing, so it's lovely to hear you say such positive things about it. Thank you for the continued love and support!**

 **Kina – Randy got done! It was always four against one, but we all know Randy wont take this lying down. We'll have to see what happens.**

 **MsConCon – Its like they're made for each other lol! A perfect pair. He's just what she needs right now. She is delicate and vulnerable, so someone caring and gentle like Seth is perfect for her. And I'm glad you enjoyed the confrontation. Ellie finally stood up for herself! It was obvious he was going to put his hands on her as its really the only form of defence he has. If things don't go his way, Randy will use violence, no matter who it's aimed towards. After how nervous I was to put it up, I'm happy it came across well.**

 **This chapter is named after 'Need You Tonight' by Professor Green.**

* * *

Ellie Chapman's Point Of View

I watched Seth and The Shield's Smackdown match from the viewing area backstage later that night, my body a hell of a lot more relaxed now I'd spoken to Randy, got everything off my chest, and was in the full knowledge that he had fully left the building.

Dean had returned to us after taking Randy out of his locker room with information that, after he had been seen to by the medics, Triple H had made sure Randy had left the arena and had put him up in alternative accommodation, somewhere where he could not reach me.

After explaining to the WWE COO my situation with Randy, Seth had insisted on safety measures for me to be put in place, measures which Triple H did not hesitate in implementing. He offered us an alternate room in an alternate hotel, paying for the entire thing and allowing The Shield to stay with me due to security purposes. I'd said that as long as I had Seth with me I'd be fine, but Roman, Dean and Renee would not take no for an answer, adamant that they would be staying close too.

I wasn't exactly one for fighting them, and I supposed that extra protection wouldn't hurt. Triple H seemed to agree too and we were quickly given other arrangements. Triple H had made a few phone-calls, sorted our rooms, arranged for our bags to be moved, and now I was backstage awaiting the Smackdown taping to finish so we could go there and have a peaceful evening without any crazy ex-boyfriends to worry about.

I relaxed back in my seat, watching as Dean stood at the turnbuckle and Roman fired a superman punch into Kevin Owens's face, the Canadian dropping to the floor. Roman went in for the pin, Rusev breaking it up so his tag partner couldn't not be defeated. Seth, who was on the floor, not part of the tag-match, grabbed his hair in frustration, annoyed that Dean and Roman had not won the fight.

I felt as if a weight had been lifted from my shoulders as I watched the fight play out, realising that this was the first time in over a year that I was a free woman. I could do what I wanted, be with who I wanted, go wherever I wanted, and I had no one to answer to.

I was my own person, my own boss, and it felt utterly thrilling and freeing to know I had a world of opportunity beyond me.

No boyfriend to answer to, no more Randy to get mad when I went against his wishes, no more Viper to tell me where to go and who I could or couldn't see. My life was my own again, and from where I was sitting my future looked pretty damn bright.

But whilst the future seemed optimistic, events of the past had distastefully tarred the present. Yes, I was free of that jackass, but the scars he had put on my body, my emotions and my mind would last for a while. A very long while. Whilst I was free in the literal sense, I would still be somewhat held back by what I'd seen and what I'd done.

Take Seth for example. A wonderful man, a kind and loving man, essentially the most perfect man on this planet. He was smart, he was handsome, he was kind and he loved me beyond compare. He was single, I was single, and we now had the ability to be together…

Only I couldn't.

I just fucking couldn't.

Not yet anyway, the idea of commitment and being with another man the last thing on my mind after everything Randy had done. The bastard had fucked me up in every way imaginable, screwing my head up and making me believe I could never feel another positive emotion again. Even at the end, even when I told him we were through, he was still staking a claim over me, declaring me his and only his. He could not let me go, and my stupid head was wired to believe that would be the same for every man I was with.

So as much as I wanted to be with the architect, I just wasn't ready for that yet. I needed to get my head straight and become the old Ellie again before I could let a relationship between us happen.

I watched Seth on the screen, smiling at the little dimples on his cheeks, loving how his wet hair fell over his face, making him look daunting yet mysterious. He was the definition of sexy, those big brown eyes and strong muscles making the coil in my stomach tighten and my teeth bite my lip so hard I was scared it would draw blood.

He was so utterly gorgeous and fantastic that I should be grabbing him with both hands and letting him ravish me until I couldn't walk.

But I hadn't. I'd pushed him away. I'd told him no. I'd let Randy get the better of me again and I wasn't even with the bastard.

I hated what he'd done to me, how he'd made me feel, how even now he was still controlling me in some way.

It just wasn't fair.

"You look like you're about to stare a hole into that TV screen," came a voice.

I turned my head, seeing Charlotte sit down beside me, a sympathetic smile on her face.

"It's just a really intense match," I tried, looking back at the screen.

"Or is it because of what happened earlier tonight?" she asked softly.

I turned to look at her, my shoulders dropping a little. "So you heard, huh?"

"Everybody has," she said, taking my hand softly in hers. "I think you're very brave for standing up to him like that."

"So why do I still hurt?" I said sadly. "I ended it, I let him go and I got my life back. I should be on cloud nine right now. But instead I still feel like he has the upper-hand, like he still controls me."

"It will still seem like that," she said. "But over time you'll forget about it, you'll be yourself again, and any control he still feels he holds with slither away." She gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. "It's going to be okay."

I gave her a melancholic smile. "I wish I had your optimism."

"It's come with years of practice, sweetheart," she said. "I just wish I could help you."

"So do I," I said.

"Well maybe I can," she suddenly said. "How about a girl's night?"

My eyebrows furrowed. "A girl's night?"

"Sure. No men, just a girly night of drinking and gossiping. You can get everything off your chest and have a great night with no worries. You can really let loose."

"It has been a while since I've done that…" I muttered.

It was true. Randy had been very reluctant to let me have friends, so it had been a long time since I'd done something as girly and fun as that.

"You can invite Renee and I can get Becky and Paige involved," Charlotte suggested. "The Smackdown taping is almost done and we have a day off tomorrow. So what do you say? Think it'd cheer you up?"

My eyes sparkled, an excitement hitting me at the prospect of a few drinks with the girls. I craved it, a night out with no men, no work and no need to think about that stupid ex-boyfriend of mine.

"Let's do it," I said, giving her a genuinely happy smile. "Let's have a girl's night."

xXx

The five of us sat round a table at a local bar down the street from the arena after the show, sipping cocktails and nibbling on bar snacks, the conversation flowing easily and the laughs coming at a mile a minute. Renee had happily accepted my invite to join us, and Charlotte had easily got Paige and Becky on board too.

It felt odd to be out by myself with friends again, not having really done it much since I'd been with Randy, but I fell back into the flow of it very easily. He'd always managed to isolate me to the point where I had very few friends by the end of our relationship, but now I was away from him, I could go on as many nights out with as many friends as I humanly wished to.

The idea was euphoric, a world of possibilities open to me. I'd hardly had chance to speak to Becky and Paige before this, but now I had, I found them to be fun, friendly and lovely women, and I knew we would be friends for a long time. I felt safe with them too, like they wouldn't hurt me or talk ill of me. And if Randy miraculously managed to find me here in this random bar, the two women along with Charlotte would fight him off till he wouldn't have a fixed bone in his body.

It was knowing that these three were coming out tonight that eased Seth's concerns about me going out at all. Even though we had given the romance a chill and were remaining as friends for now, that didn't stop him worrying about me and caring about my safety. The idea of me going out when Randy was still at large made him say no immediately, and I couldn't blame him for his reaction. But as soon as he heard Renee was going, it seemed to calm his concern a little. The information that Charlotte, Becky and Paige would be joining us seemed to fully confirm that I'd be fine. So he reluctantly let me go, trusting the Divas with my safety.

I trusted them wholeheartedly, especially Charlotte. She'd been my friend for a good while now, and if she trusted Becky and Paige then I did too.

So we enjoyed the atmosphere of the bar, listening to the jukebox in the background, sipping on our cocktails as we gossiped just like girls did and should.

It was about half way through the night when Paige spotted an empty pool table at the other side of the bar and challenged me to a game. Renee was too busy fetching drinks, and Charlotte and Becky were deep in conversation about work stuff, so I immediately took the Brit up on her offer, the two of us wandering over to the empty table.

We wracked up the balls, grabbed our cues and begun our game, Paige taking the first shot. She didn't pot anything so I knew it was my turn. I bent over the table, lining my cue up with the white ball, taking my shot and potting a striped ball. I smiled, happy I had begun the game well, potting one more striped ball before I missed and allowed Paige her go. She potted a colour and missed her next shot so it was my turn once again. My third striped ball went into the pocket, Paige watching me carefully.

"Girl, you are fucking awesome at this," she commented.

"They had a games room in my dorm building at college," I said as I lined up my next shot. "Me and my friends often made good use of it after lectures." I hit the white ball and my fourth shot went in.

"Normally I play Becky at this game and she's bloody awful. I clearly picked the wrong person to challenge," she said, laughing lightly. "Though, the guys behind you seem to be enjoying the show."

"Huh?" I asked, looking at her with a confused frown.

"Look," she said, pointing over my shoulder. I turned my head, seeing two men at the bar, watching our game avidly, muttering between themselves. "They're cute!" she said.

"I suppose," I said awkwardly, turning back to the pool table and lining up my next shot. I wasn't sure if it was the anxiety of the men watching us or whether it was a genuine mistake, but I managed to miss my next move, Paige moving to take her turn. She bent over the table, making extra sure to stick her ass out as much as she could. I looked at her in confusion.

"What?" she asked. "If they wanna watch us, I'm gonna give them a show."

I shook my head in amusement. Paige was a natural flirt, so the very idea that men were watching us meant that she was happy to show off.

I looked over to them, my eyes widening a little as the men got up off their seats and began making their way towards us.

"They're coming over," I whispered to her.

"They are? Awesome," she grinned, standing up straight, smoothing her top down.

"Is it?" I asked, gripping my pool cue so nervously in my hand that my fingers were beginning to go white.

"Of course," she replied. "They are a pair of good looking men, Ellie. I know you went through some major shit with Randy, but a little flirt can serious help boost your confidence. Plus who knows, you might get their number."

She offered me a wink, my body and mind not feeling as confident as hers. Paige knew nothing about my blossoming relationship with Seth, so I couldn't blame her for encouraging me to get out there and speak to other guys. But I'd put off Seth because of what Randy had done to me and the way he'd made me feel. If I wasn't letting Seth in, there was no way I was about to let these strangers in. Sure, they were handsome, tall and extremely good looking, but I wasn't interested in them like that and a wave of nerves and fear hit me as they finally reached us.

They rested against the pool table, both men holding a drink in each of their hands.

"We saw you girls playing over there," one of them began. "And we figured you needed a drink."

"Oh, that's so sweet of you," beamed Paige. "Don't you think, Ellie?"

"Uh, yeah, great," I said softly, moving my weight awkwardly from one foot to the other, wishing the ground would just swallow me up. One of the guys handed Paige a beer, the other coming over to me in order to give me my drink.

"Jeff," he said, offering me a bright white smile.

"Ellie," I said timidly, taking the drink from his hand, my heart thumping wildly in my chest.

Jeff was a lovely looking guy, I had to admit. Mousey brown hair, bright blue eyes, lovely cheek bones and a tall slender body.

 _Seth's eyes are prettier. So is his hair…_

If it was a normal night out, he'd have been quite the catch, but tonight had been one of the scariest and most stressful of my life, so I genuinely wasn't interested in flirting with some guy at a bar. Jeff seemed to think quite the opposite.

"You play well," he said, referring to our pool game. "Do you play often?"

"Erm, not really," I said, nervously placing my hair behind my ear. "Just whenever I got chance back in my college days."

I felt nervous as he leant towards me, his cologne filling my nostrils.

 _Seth's cologne smells better…_

"Maybe we could play a game sometime," he suggested with a cocky smirk. "You could teach me a few tricks."

I swallowed nervously, my mouth feeling a little dry. "Uh, maybe." I took a swig of the beer to avoid conversation.

"Relax, sweetheart," he said, placing a hand on my shoulder, my body instantly stiffening. "You seem nervous."

 _That pet name doesn't sound the same as when Seth says it…_

"Sorry," I said.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna bite… yet." He offered me a wink and a nasty taste entered my mouth, not fully liking his full on approach.

I wished Seth was here. He always kept the danger away, he always kept me safe, and I knew if he was here he certainly wouldn't be letting this man come on to me like this. He'd have fought him off ages ago, coming to my defense and keeping me close.

That's what I loved about Seth, how he always had my best interests at heart. How he never let me down and always managed to come through for me. How he'd risk himself, no matter how big the risk if it helped me in any way. He was so caring, so kind, so loving that he was hands down the most perfect man I'd ever met.

And as Jeff continued to flirt with me, my ears naturally blocking out whatever he was saying to me, my mind had to wonder why I wasn't making the most of Seth. Why was I pushing him away? Why was I keeping such a safe distance?

Seth was of no danger to me. He was my rock, my safety net, the one man on this planet who I knew would never hurt me. After all the shit I had taken from Randy, why was I letting him affect the one relationship I yearned for and craved above any other? I shouldn't let my past be affecting my future, I shouldn't be letting my mind over think things so much. I shouldn't be punishing Seth for what Randy did.

I shouldn't be doing this.

I should be grabbing Seth with both arms. I should be embracing him every second of every day. I should be opening my heart up to him and loving him with every ounce of energy I had.

I was being an idiot, a fool, a worrier who was panicking that Seth could do exactly what Randy had. But he never would. Seth loved me unconditionally, just like I loved him.

I needed him.

I wanted him.

I should be with him.

So I would be.

"Excuse me," I said to Jeff, stopping him mid-sentence, moving away from him. I didn't look back to see his reaction. Instead I rushed over to Charlotte, letting her know I was heading home.

So once I'd bid the girls goodbye, I left the bar, jumped in the nearest cab and headed back to my hotel, needing the car to get me there as quickly as possible.

I jumped out of the cab as soon as it pulled up, rushing into the hotel and getting straight into the elevator, letting it rise to my floor. It finally reached it and I ran out, hurrying to his room as quickly as possible, knocking on his door.

It was almost midnight so I hoped he was still awake.

Even if he wasn't, I was going to knock until he was. I just needed to see him, I needed to tell him I wanted to be with him, I needed to show him that, after everything we'd been through, I loved him unconditionally and always would. A confidence hit me, an optimism filling my mind for the first time in a while.

He answered after the third knock.

He looked tired, his mouth yawning and his hands rubbing his eyes. He was wearing his boxers and a Shield t-shirt so I knew I'd woken him up.

"It's late and…" He suddenly became a little more awake once he saw I was at the door. "Ellie… You're back early, what's wrong?"

His face was filled with concern, his eyes roaming over me to assure I wasn't hurt. But I wasn't. I definitely wasn't.

All I could do was stare at him, looking at his big brown doe eyes, biting my lip as his hair fell over his face, his broad chest heaving with worry, his muscles threatening to burst from his t-shirt.

 _Christ…_

He looked fucking delicious.

A silence fell between us, and even though it lasted for only a few seconds, it felt as if we were stood there for a lifetime.

"Ellie?" he finally asked me one more time before I found I could no longer hold back. I took whatever steps I needed to towards him, crashing my lips to his.

I pushed us back into his hotel room, slamming the door shut behind me. He seemed a little taken aback at first but it didn't take Seth long to respond to my advances, his lips kissing mine eagerly and breathlessly. They moved perfectly in sync as his tongue swept against my bottom lip, my mouth opening to give him access. I may have taken the bold move and initiated this whole thing, but Seth had swiftly taken the lead, my body putty in his hands, willing to do whatever he wished, totally under his command.

We stood in the middle of the living area, my hands all over his body as his tongue entered my mouth, sliding along my own. I grabbed any part of him that I could, his arms, his hands, his t-shirt, his shoulders… his own hand sliding up my back as the other threaded into my hair, pulling me closer. Chills ran up my spine as his hands softly stroked my skin, my need for him growing stronger and stronger as our tongues tangled and our kisses became slower and more sensual. I could feel his excitement pressing against my thigh through his underpants, and I knew he was enjoying this as much as I was.

My hands ran to the waistband of his boxers, sliding under his t-shirt, my fingers running against his rock hard abs, the feel of them making my body want to melt into a gooey puddle on the floor, a light moan leaving my mouth.

He eventually pulled away, his chest heaving in heavy breathes, his clouded and lust-filled eyes looking down at me.

"What's all this f-for…?" he said breathlessly. "What are you…"

"What do you think this is for?" I muttered back, attaching my mouth to his neck, licking, sucking and peppering little kisses along the skin. His head fell back, a throaty moan leaving his mouth, the noise only spurring me on. "I think it's pretty obvious."

Eventually he pulled back, holding me at arms length in order for him to get his thoughts straight and get his breath back. As lust-filled and eager as his eyes were, his face was full of confusion and concern. I couldn't exactly blame him; it was rather random of me to turn up at his room in the middle of the night and practically throw myself at him.

 _Here he is, even now, looking out for me no matter the situation…_

"I don't understand," he said once he'd calmed down enough to speak. "What are you doing here? I thought you were out with the girls."

"I was," I explained. "But the entire time I was out, you were niggling at the back of my mind and I had to see you."

"I don't know what you mean," he said.

"I'm tired of holding back," I said. "I can't do this anymore. No more running, no more hiding. I can't stay away from you, Seth. Please."

"But the Randy stuff…"

"I don't care about that anymore. I am sick and tired of letting him hold me back from what I really want. I'm no longer his, so I need to stop letting him control me."

He looked at me for a few seconds, his gaze so intense that I feared he'd burn a hole right through my skin.

"Is this truly what you want? Because once I start, Ellie, I won't be able to stop. If you give me the green light then I'm never gonna be able to let you go."

I stroked his hair away from his face, running my finger tips lightly across his cheek.

"I want you, Seth. More than anything or anyone on this earth. Make me yours… Please…"

He didn't need telling twice, his lips attaching themselves to mine urgently and needily, kissing me with every ounce of passion his body could muster. It didn't take him long to push my body backwards into his bedroom, my mouth gasping as the back of my legs hit the foot of his bed. I felt him smirk against my lips.

He picked me up, our kiss never breaking and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he walked me slowly round to the side of his bed. He placed me down carefully, the mattress soft under my skin and crawled up my body as I lay back, my head settling into the pillows. His hands roamed my body, one hand squeezing my left breast above the material of my shirt. I hissed at his unexpected move, Seth taking the opportunity to leave my mouth and kiss down my neck. My eyes fluttered closed as he kissed down to my collarbone, his fingers swiftly unbuttoning my shirt buttons.

I completely let him take the lead here. Even with Randy I'd never been the one to initiate anything. And after everything I'd been through, it was crazy enough that I was actually letting this happen. I definitely didn't have the confidence to be in charge here. Seth had always done that so I was glad to let him do what he wanted.

Once he undid all the buttons, he pulled my shirt open, revealing my bare stomach, my black lacy bra on show. He licked his lips as he took sight in, his eyes hooded and glazed over.

"What? I asked nervously.

"You have no fucking idea how beautiful you look right now," he whispered.

My lips were swollen, my cheeks flushed, my hair spread out across the pillow in every which direction. My breasts rose and fell and I panted, every nerve end in my body dying for him to touch me, taste me, take me in any way he could.

He grabbed the bottom of my shirt, my body quickly lifting itself as he removed it from my body, casting it across his bedroom floor. My bra quickly followed, leaving me bare before the architect. I should have felt nervous and embarrassed, but with how Seth was looking at me right then, my nerves disappeared completely.

He looked hot… aroused… hungry…

"So beautiful," he whispered before lowering his head and attaching his mouth to my left breast. I gasped at the sudden sensation of having his mouth on my skin, his tongue swirling around my nipple. My eyes fluttered closed, my mind committing each movement he made to memory. His free hand held my right breast, his body leaving none of mine uncovered. He lapped at my nipple, my mind going into overdrive, the tightly wound coil in my stomach tightening just a little more. I'd never felt anything like this before, never.

God, I loved him.

I grabbed his face and brought it back up to my own, stripping him of his t-shirt and kissing him with every ounce of passion that my body could muster. His lips fitted mine so perfectly and, as cheesy as it sounded, it was like we were made for each other, like my soul purpose in life had been to meet this wonderful creature. I now knew what it was like to be with someone who loved me and cared for me. I fully understood my connection to him as a soul mate.

My arms wrapped themselves around his neck as his hands lowered and snapped the button of my jeans open. He pecked my lips quickly before pulling them down my legs. I kicked them off, the denim falling to the floor with a thump, my panties swiftly following. I swallowed, realising I was now fully naked in front of this amazing specimen of a man, my natural reaction to move my arms and cover myself up.

His hand quickly grabbed my wrist.

"Don't," he said softly. "I want to see you."

So, with a steady breath, I moved my arms away and showed myself to him, giving him a full view of my naked body, feeling totally vulnerable and exposed in that moment. His eyes and face said everything in that moment, complete adoration swimming in his dark brown orbs.

He kissed at my collarbone first, his lips sweeping down my body, kissing the gap between my breasts, moving to my rib cage, then my stomach before kissing across my pelvic bone. I bit my lip nervously, my need and want growing as he got closer to the place I needed him the most. My legs were squeezed closely together, but Seth soon put a stop to that, placing a hand on each of my thighs and pulling them apart.

The scent of my arousal hit him immediately, his mouth watering at the smell.

"God… you smell amazing," he whispered. "Let's see if you taste just as good."

"Seth- Oh god…!"

I barely had time to respond, his mouth diving right in, his tongue lapping hungrily at my clit, stroking it and nipping at it like his life depended on it. I threw my head back, my hands gripping tightly at the bed-sheets below me. My god, the wonders this man could work with this mouth! I should have known how good he'd be from the way he kissed and assaulted my mouth. But nothing could prepare me for the way he was making me feel now. His tongue moved in all directions, allowing my climax to build at a slow and teasing pace. The man knew exactly what he was doing, his lips moving to suck my clit, the sensation causing my back to arch and a guttural moan to leave my mouth.

He moaned against me, the noise causing delicious vibrations to flood my pussy, his hand moving in order to allow him to insert two fingers. I gave way to him immediately and he easily slid in, my climax building higher and higher.

"So close…" I practically cried, the coil in my stomach dying to burst. "Seth... please..." He thrust his fingers in and out, his tongue working over time, my hands grabbing his hair roughly and I cried out my orgasm, the noise so loud I was surprised the people in the next room didn't hear us. Seth drank up every last drop, not letting any of it go to waste.

I'd barely had time to recover before he climbed up my body, attaching his mouth to mine again. His tongue didn't hesitate, thrusting immediately into my mouth, giving me a sloppy yet sensually arousing kiss, allowing me to taste myself.

"You tasted better than I could possibly imagine," he whispered against my lips. "I could taste you forever…"

"I love you," I breathed as he moved his lips to my neck, kissing me and nibbling me.

He kissed my lips again, my hands quickly removing his underwear. He was completely naked before me, and my god did he look tempting. He was so sexy, so hot, and I was so insanely turned on that I was fit to burst. He was completely erect, my need for him growing more and more the longer I stared at him. I could not have been any more happier or content or excited. This was all so perfect, so memorable, so... us. I knew my pussy was soaked and I knew that I wanted the coil in my stomach to become undone once more. I had never wanted anyone before as much as I wanted him in this moment.

This was what I needed. I needed him… and I needed him to take me.

His eyes connected with mine, love, adoration, and pure lust swimming in his now black and hooded orbs.

"Are… are you sure you want this, love?" he asked me with concern, making sure for one last time that I was ready. "I want your first time with me to be special and romantic and perfect."

I ran my fingers tenderly across his cheeks. "This is special, Seth. And nothing can be more perfect than how we are now. I can't bear to be a single second away from you, anymore. I want you, Seth. Please."

"Ellie," he whispered as he lined his body up with mine, his tip just outside my opening. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this... I want you so much. I need you so badly."

"Then take me," I whispered in his ear. "I'm yours."

So he did.

At the sound of my words, he pushed into me, our two bodies finally connecting after a lifetime of waiting, my heart and soul finally feeling complete. We both groaned at the contact, my body reacting to his instantly, accepting him wholly and loving the feel of him entering me. I cried out and Seth stilled inside me, softly kissing my face and taking in the moment, remembering what it was like.

When I was finally ready, I connected my lips to his, giving him the go-ahead to continue. He started off gently first, allowing my body to get used to his size. He was huge, bigger than Randy was, but he felt so good. He pulled almost all the way out before gently pushing in again, the pain of his size lessening more and more each time he entered me, until I could no longer feel it. All I could feel was absolute pleasure and utter love.

I wrapped my arms around his body, pulling him closer, allowing him to push in deeper, our moans getting louder. He pulled his lips from mine, words leaving his mouth with each and every thrust he took…

"I love you, so much…"

"How have I not had you for this long…?"

"I'm nothing without you, love. I need you…"

"So beautiful, so perfect…"

"Never letting you go again…"

"My Ellie…"

With each thrust, our breathing got heavier and the coil wound even tighter. I could feel the pressure building in my stomach, dying to be let loose.

"Seth, more…" I gasped. He grabbed my leg and latched it around his hip, opening me up more and allowing him to go deeper. This worked perfectly, our moans and cries becoming louder and louder. My breathing became laboured the more we moved, the goose-bumps on my skin making me feel alive. Why had I waited this long to be this intimate with him? Why had I let Randy stop me from being with this man sooner? Never again. I'd practically live in this bed if it meant Seth and I would never part again. He was mine forever now, and I was his, and no one would stop this. Not Randy, not the WWE, not anyone.

His thrusts became rougher and I knew he was almost at breaking point. But I wanted our first time to be special. I wanted us to come together. I was ready and so was he.

"Come with me, Seth… please."

"So close," he groaned with each push. "So good. So tight."

"Seth, please... I'm coming..."

"Ellie!"

With one last thrust, the coil burst, my voice crying out as my orgasm hit me. I felt Seth spill into me as he cried too, his movements slowing until we were both spent. Seth's body collapsed onto me as his head fell onto my chest, my arms wrapping lovingly around him and stroking his hair. We were silent and still for a while as we both struggled to catch our breaths. He kissed the top of my breast before kissing the side of my throat, nuzzling his face into my neck.

"I love you, so much," he whispered.

I rested my head on top of his. "I love you too," I replied.

And I did… I honestly and truly did.

* * *

 **Sorry for my awful attempt at smut. I have no confidence in my ability to write mature scenes, so I hope it was okay.**

 **Again, a huge thanks to Lilygirl95, takerschick, Tantoune, LatinaWWEFan, Debwood-1999, beautifultragedyxxx, SethRollinsGirl, Seth Rollins babe, SUKY87, XXbrinkofinsanityxx, BeckyLynch'sTheme, Kina and MsConCon for their lovely reviews**

 **If you have time, hop on over to my profile and check out my other Shield stories, Irresistible, Catch Your Breath and Come & Get It.**


	24. First Date

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **I think you'll like this chapter. Its pure fluff with a dash of smut at the end. It's time to give our new couple a good time and let them spend some time togther and enjoy themselves. This is all from Seth's point of view as we haven't heard from him in while. The last time was way back in chapter 11! So a look into his head is long overdue. Enjoy!**

 **BeckyLynch'sTheme – Thank you for the compliments about my writing. It's such a confidence booster and they mean more to me than you realise. And yes, it was about time they finally got it on. Its been a long time coming.**

 **Paisley2 – Our little Ellie has certainly come a long way, hasn't she? Now maybe she can finally get a little bit of happiness.**

 **Finish-her – Aww! Thank you. I've had lovely feed back so it certainly helps my confidence when it comes to writing more mature scenes. I'm so happy our little couple are finally an item. They both deserve happiness.**

 **Takerschick – Haha! At damn last! So glad you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Debwood-1999 – As horrible as it sounds, we know this fight isn't over. Randy isn't the type to accept defeat so easily. But for now at least the dust has settled and they have a chance to be a happy couple.**

 **SUKY87 – Thank you so much! I love Seth too. I'm so sad he's out on injury, but at least I still get to enjoy him through my writing.**

 **Kina – He's adorable. It's so nice that we've got to a point where they are no a legit couple. Its been a long time coming but we made it!**

 **Tantoune – Thank you! I get so nervous when writing smut, so I'm glad you enjoyed it. We finally have them as a couple! It's so exciting!**

 **MsConCon – I'm glad it came across well. I didn't want her changing feelings to come across as a total u-turn but as something that slowly happens and changes her mind. And I'm so glad you thought the smut was okay. It's a major confidence booster.**

 **This chapter is named after 'First Date' by Blink 182**

* * *

Seth Rollins's Point Of View

Life is never perfect.

It never can be perfect. No matter how hard you try to make it perfect, something will always get in the way. That certain something can be big or it can be small, but it will always ruin the perfection that you crave for so much. It can be something huge, like money worries, depression, the loss of a loved one, death. It can be something small, like homework, a paper cut, missing a bus. No matter which way you look at it, life never can be perfect, no matter how hard you try to make it so.

But certain aspects of your life can be perfect. A straight 'A' student, a happy family life, good health. It's not all doom and gloom, you can find the good things too. And when you find those perfect aspects, you hold on to them as tightly as you can, too afraid to let them go incase they become imperfect. You crave those things, protect them, make sure that nothing ruins them. It's part of human nature.

I never thought I would, but I'd found the most perfect aspect in my life, that one thing that I would fight to protect, the one thing that I craved, the one thing that I would never lose for as long as I lived. When you find that aspect, you keep it for life and never let it go. Your whole being centres on it, everything you do leans towards it. It's strange and odd, but at the same time, it makes perfect sense. This perfect aspect becomes your entire life.

I looked down at the most perfect thing in my life and watched her as she lay there next to me, her chest rising and falling in sleep, her eyes closed in the most happy and content way. Yes, I had found my perfect aspect. The sun filtered into my room through the window the next morning and lit up her perfect form, her perfect face, her perfect pale silky skin. Its odd how the appearance of a single person showing up when you least expect it can change your whole outlook on life and take it down a completely different path.

Ellie had done that to me.

Before she came along, nothing really mattered to me. I used to get up, go to the gym, go to work, wrestle, come home, eat dinner, then go to bed. Same routine, day in, day out. Nothing really appealed to me. I just lived my life in my own little world. On some days I would go out with the boys, but that was as exciting as it ever got. It was nothing special and I sort of just lived. There really was nothing amazing in it at all.

Then she arrived and totally threw my world upside down, changing it completely. All it took was one little meeting in a restaurant and my life had gone down a completely different path. I no longer lived the boring routine that I had lived for the past 29 years. Now I looked forward to work so I could see her, I looked forward to coming home so I could be with her. I even enjoyed the simplest things in life now, like a simple walk or the sunrise. Ellie had changed me for the better and I owed her everything. I now had something to live for, or should I say someone. My life wasn't boring and stale anymore, it was exciting and unpredictable and gave me a new surprise each day. I enjoyed life now, especially since I was now enjoying it and sharing it with my Ellie.

She suddenly turned over in the bed so that she was facing me. She let out a deep sigh and continued to sleep, nothing in the world worrying her or fazing her. I just stared at her, taking her in, gazing at her beautiful sleeping face, memorizing it forever. A strand of her wavy brown hair fell onto her forehead as she turned, so with careful fingers, I pulled it back and put it behind her ear. She looked so content when she slept, so innocent and pure. I liked to watch her sleep, it fascinated me watching every little movement her face made.

I loved her so much.

I took a quick glance at the clock and noticed that it was 6.45am. I wasn't sure what time she would be awake, since we had fucked way into the night but I would let her continue to sleep though. I wouldn't dream of waking her up.

My mind wandered back to last night's events and I couldn't quite believe how much it had changed my life. She had been so brave, so courageous to stand up to that bastard like she had. It had been a day I'd dreamt of for weeks but I never thought she'd actually do it. I hated the cunt, I despised him for everything he'd put her through. How someone could hurt anyone as beautiful or innocent as Ellie, I'd never know. But he had, and I knew he needed to be stopped. I was just so surprised she'd been the one to do it. It was like my love grew for her even more in that moment and I was so happy for her knowing she was finally free of him.

I was just so surprised she'd come to my room last night after everything she'd said. He'd put her through shit, and I totally understood her need for distance and her space to recover. So the last thing I expected was for her to enter my room in the middle of the night, the evening ending with us both spent and lying naked in my bed. I stayed with her all night, touching her skin at any chance I could, craving that electric sensation that appeared when I did, I talked with her and just enjoyed her company in general. She was one of those people that I just couldn't ever get bored around.

I craved her presence, I needed to touch her every second, I needed her wrapped naked in my arms, letting me hold her and never let her go. I was officially the happiest man on earth. In fact, scratch that. I was the happiest man in the _universe_!

Ellie began to stir in the bed then, making the cutest little noises and started to open her big brown eyes. She stretched before resting back onto the bed. Her eyes quickly fluttered to mine and a smile appeared on her lips. She looked so happy.

"Good morning," I whispered to her.

She turned onto her side so that she was facing me. "Good morning."

"Did you sleep well?" I asked her.

She nodded. "After what we did, I slept perfectly. You?"

"The best nights sleep I've ever had," I replied, causing her to giggle. It was like music to my ears.

After her giggles dies down, we just lay there in silence, facing each other, looking at each other. Words weren't needed, all we needed was each other and that's all that mattered. Slowly but surely, I leaned over to her and placed a soft gentle kiss upon her lips. I loved kissing her. It was one of those things that I would never get bored of and each kiss was better than the last. I slowly pulled away and looked at her smiling face.

"I can't believe it," she said to me.

"Can't believe what?" I asked her, slightly confused by her statement.

"It's not a dream. It's actually happening."

I couldn't help but chuckle at her. "Believe me, sweetheart. It's real."

She gave me a warm smile, but I noticed that it quickly faded. "It's still so unreal to me though," she said, dropping her head and eyes a little.

"What do you mean?" I asked, putting my fingers under her chin and lifting her head back up to look at me.

"It's just... I mean... you're Seth Rollins! You're one of the most popular guys in WWE. All the fan-girls want you, all the fan-guys want to be you. You can have anyone you want, why would you settle for someone like me?" She really seemed distracted by these thoughts. I would never want another, I would only ever want Ellie. "I guess I just find it so strange that someone wants to treat me right after what _he_ did."

I caressed her cheek with my fingers. "Ellie, how can you think that way?"

"I don't know," she blushed. "Why not be with someone… unbroken?"

"You aren't broken," I said. "He may have hurt you but he hasn't destroyed you."

"I suppose," she said, not at all confident. I couldn't believe that she didn't have any confidence in herself. "Its just, I'm nothing special, Seth. I'm… damaged goods."

It broke my heart to hear her speak like that and it meant that even though she had come to me and had broken up with Randy, he still made her think in certain ways. So I gently kissed the tip of her nose. "Do you love me, Ellie?"

She looked straight into my eyes. "Of course I do. You're my world, Seth." Her words made my heart pound in my chest and swell with joy. Her words portrayed her feelings beautifully. I seriously could not get enough of this girl.

"And I love you. I love you for your precious innocence, for your wonderful mind, for your beautiful face, for your kind heart. Can't you understand that? I love you and I'd love you whether you had known him or not. He hasn't ruined you and he never would. You are perfection as you are. You are my life, Ellie."

She happily nodded then and shuffled closer to me, wrapping her arms around my body and resting her head upon my chest. I held her in my arms, protecting her like never before. "I can understand that, Seth. Thank you."

I began to stroke her hair as we lay there. The sun was still filtering through the window and covering us. The good weather reflected my good attitude perfectly. Perhaps it was reflecting the wonderful new start in my life that I was about to take… that Ellie and I would take together.

"So," Ellie said, breaking the silence. She tilted her head up and looked at me. "Where does this leave us?"

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I mean, does this make you my… boyfriend?" Nothing she did could hide her blush as she said those words. It was adorable.

"Do you want me to be your boyfriend, sweetheart?" I chuckled.

She bit her lips and nodded. "Uh-huh."

I pulled her up so that her face was level with mine. "After what we did last night, how can I possibly say no? I am most certainly your boyfriend."

She let out a musical giggle before I bent my head down and kissed her. She threaded her hands through my hair, allowing me to deepen the kiss. Our lips moved together in perfect synchronicity, almost as if Ellie and I were destined to be together or something, like she was made purely for me. I loved it.

She slowly pulled away. "And I'm your girlfriend."

"Sounds perfect to me," I commented. She gave me a smile before laying her head back down upon my chest. Her fingers gently stroked my arm and it immediately relaxed me. I felt so content and happy here with my Ellie that I knew I would drift off if I stayed here. So I made a mental plan. If she was now my girlfriend, she deserved to be treated like one.

"You're so comfy," she mumbled to herself.

"Are you free tonight?" I suddenly asked her.

"Erm…" she said, looking up at me, her eyes big, her teeth biting her lip as she thought. I moaned internally, needing her to stop doing that before I took her again like I had last night. "I think so. Why?"

"Well since we decided to make things official, I'd like to take you out on an official date."

She looked up at me, blinking. "You would?"

"Of course, sweetheart," I smiled.

A huge bright grin suddenly graced her lips. "I'd love that! Oh my god, Seth! That would be amazing!"

I laughed lightly. "You seem excited."

"I am," she beamed. "Randy never took me on dates, so this will be so much fun."

I gently kissed the tip of her nose. "Well that bastard is more of an idiot than I first thought," I said. "I promise tonight will be the most fun, exciting and romantic date you've ever been on."

She giggled lightly. "I can't wait," she said.

xXx

Putting on my favorite aftershave, I grabbed my wallet, room key, my pocket torch, and phone and left my room. I walked down the hall until I approached Dean and Renee's room where Ellie was currently getting ready. I knocked and waited for an answer, eager to begin our date for the evening. It was 8pm and I couldn't wait to see her. I really was acting like a giddy little school boy. Only my Ellie could cause that sort of reaction in me. The door opened and Dean greeted me, a happy grin on his face and I knew why. He'd seen the struggle I'd had to make Ellie mine and he'd seen the battle she'd had to rid herself of Randy. He was just happy the two of us were finally going forward with our relationship. I entered his room and walked over to the bedroom door and knocked. The room door opened a fraction and a little blonde shoved her head through. I was annoyed that I couldn't see into the room and even more annoyed that it was my brother's girlfriend greeting me and not Ellie.

"Can I help you?" Renee said casually.

"Is she ready?" I asked hopefully.

"Not yet. Go wait in the living area, she won't be long." Her eyes then began to move up and down my body, almost as if she was assessing me.

"What?" I asked.

"Hmmm…" She tapped her chin with her finger. "Yes, you look presentable. I like the jacket and the shirt, but I do wish that you would do something with your hair."

"Renee, if you can control my hair, I'll give you a million dollars," I joked. I had it hanging loose around my shoulders because I knew that's how Ellie liked it the most.

"Fair point. Now, go to the living area. She won't be long." With that, she closed the door in my face. So with a sigh I turned on my heel and left the bedroom door.

I hoped that Renee wasn't being too hard on Ellie with the whole getting ready thing. My Ellie didn't like to be over dressed or to wear too much makeup. She was one of these girls who just liked everything plain and simple. I knew what Renee could be like. I knew that she was in her element right now.

When I reached the living area, I saw Dean sitting in front of the TV, flicking through the channels, looking bored beyond belief. He was dressed very smartly, much the same as I was.

"You're waiting too, huh?" I smiled, figuring Dean and Renee also had plans. I took a seat on the sofa.

"Yeah. But you know what Renee can be like," he replied. _Yes, I did!_

"What's Roman up to tonight?" I asked wonderingly.

"He's skyping with Galina and Joelle," he replied, settling on one of the music channels. I settled into my seat and watched the TV too, waiting for my angel to grace me with her wonderful presence. I just prayed that tonight was going to go well. I knew that it would so I had no idea why I was worrying.

It was about 10 minutes later when Dean and I heard a door open and footsteps behind us. We looked at each other before standing up, going to greet the girls. Renee looked very pretty in her deep purple dress and matching purple heels. My brother's girlfriend was a pretty girl, so what did I expect. But then my eyes turned to Ellie.

She was Shakespeare's Juliet, she was Helen of Troy, she was Aphrodite, Greek goddess of beauty… She was breathtaking. She stood there, looking shy, her fingers interlaced and her blush very clear on her cheeks. Renee had done a brilliant job and Ellie didn't look uncomfortable in the clothing. She wore a white baby doll dress that went just above her knees, a black cardigan and black heels. Her hair cascaded down her back and shoulders in gentle curls and her makeup was light. She was literally a vision of perfection.

I didn't realize that my jaw had been hanging in total awe of Ellie until Renee came up to me and pushed my mouth closed. She gave me an amused look before she headed on over to Dean. He seemed to react to Renee the same as I had done to Ellie. They both walked over to the kitchen area whilst I stayed in the living area with Ellie, just gawping at her. I was spellbound.

"Well, say something," she said quietly. She was obviously nervous due to my stupid staring.

"Wow…" I said, looking at my angel. I couldn't quite believe that she was mine. She would have men falling at her feet looking like that. I would have to be protective tonight as I knew that a few men would be staring at her. She was beautiful.

She giggled at my answer, quite amused by it before walking over to me, wrapping her arms around my waist and resting her head upon my chest. "You look so handsome."

"You look stunning," I replied, wrapping my arms around her body and drawing her closer to me. It should be illegal to look that beautiful. I could feel my erection growing in my underpants, but I knew now was not the time. She lifted her head to look at me and I captured her lips with my own. The kiss was slow and sensual and I couldn't wait to spend tonight with her. I cupped her face gently, running my thumb along the soft skin of her cheeks. We slowly pulled apart and I rested my forehead upon hers. "You ready to go?"

"Yes," she nodded. We let go of each other, but I made sure to keep a hold of her hand. I laced our fingers. "Renee?" I shouted.

"Don't worry, I have it all covered," she shouted back to me, obviously sensing the question that I was about to ask her. I just wanted my plan to work and for this date to be the best that it could. Renee and I had been plotting something all day and I wanted it to come off without a hitch. Ellie looked at me and she seemed confused.

"All in good time, sweetheart," I told her. She was going to love her surprise.

We said our goodbyes to Renee and Dean and left the hotel, heading for the cab that was already waiting outside. I opened Ellie's door and she got in before I walked around and got into the car myself. With the two of us strapped in and ready to go, the driver began his journey. Soon enough, we were on the road. It was about 10 minutes into the drive when Ellie spoke.

"Seth, where are we going?"

"I can't tell you yet, love," I replied. "Or else it wouldn't be a surprise."

"But I hate surprises."

"I know, but trust me, you will love what I have planned tonight."

She seemed to give up after that and just reclined into her seat, enjoying the view outside. I squeezed her knee in reassurance, just to make sure that she was okay. She gave me a beautiful smile back and I knew that all was well.

The drive into the city didn't take us too long. Ellie seemed a little confused that we were here in the hustle and bustle of the city, but it was all part of the surprise of the night. Finally coming up to a car park, the driver parked the cab and I got out, walking around the car and opening Ellie's door for her. I helped her out, paid the driver and we began walking to the cinema which was around the corner. Our hands remained held as we finally came to the cinema.

"I love the cinema!" Ellie exclaimed, her eyes brightening when she saw our destination. "I haven't been in so long."

"Well, it's totally up to you what we see, love. And don't worry, I'm paying."

"Are you sure?" she asked. "You know I hate it when you insist that you pay."

I nodded. "Tonight is all about you. You won't have to pay a thing."

"No," she smiled. "Tonight is about us." She stood on her tiptoes, kissed my cheek and walked me over to the queue.

We ended up choosing to watch some Rom-Com. I didn't mind what we saw, anything for my Ellie. I couldn't believe that someone could get so excited from just going to the cinema, so I brought a huge bag of popcorn and a large drink for us to share. I saw a few guys eyeing up Ellie whilst we were in the snack queue, but I put my arm around her waist as I scowled at them, bringing her closer to me. I wasn't sure if it was my tall stature or the fact that they recognised me from TV, but the guys averted their view at that point.

 _Damn straight. She's my girl, not yours._

"Are you jealous, Seth Rollins?" Ellie teased. She had obviously seen the guys staring too.

"I've already had to fight one guy to get you. I'm just letting them know that you're here with me," I told her.

"Yes I am. Why would I want any of those guys when I have you?" She kissed my cheek again and I held her tighter to me. "And I love it when you get all protective. It's very hot." She offered me a teasing wink.

God, she really was amazing.

The screen was typically dark when we entered it with only a few dim lights illuminating our way. There were quite a few couples in there, but thankfully no-one I recognized, no-one from work, but more importantly there was no Randy. That was the last thing we needed tonight. Nothing could ruin this evening for us, least of all him. We sat up near the back, right in the centre and got ourselves comfy. Ellie was practically bouncing in her seat.

"You okay, sweetheart?" I chuckled.

"I'm great. I'm just so excited."

It was good to see her like this, especially after the way she had been the last few weeks. She'd barely cracked a smile and it was good to see her returning to the old Ellie I knew when I first met her. She deserved to be happy, she deserved to smile, and if it was the last thing I ever did, I'd do everything within my power to make sure that grin never left her gorgeous pink lips.

"I'm glad," I smiled. She giggled as she leaned over and kissed me. It was soft and sweet and I melted into it. I felt her smiling against my lips, the little minx knowing the exact things to do to get me going. As soon as the kiss finished, she eyed the popcorn and took a giant mouthful of the stuff. I just couldn't stop laughing at her. I loved the way that she made me feel so carefree.

Eventually, the lights died down and the movie began. We lifted the armrest up in the middle of our seats so that we could sit closer together. I had my arms wrapped around Ellie whilst she rested her head on my shoulder. We couldn't have gotten any closer even if we tried and it felt fucking amazing. Ellie was totally enraptured by the movie, the only movement coming from her being her hand to reach for more popcorn. I, on the other hand, had no idea what the fuck the film was about. Why would I watch it when I could watch the beautiful creature in my arms? There was no comparison, Ellie completely held my attention. I noticed the faces she pulled - smiling at funny parts, shock at the unexpected parts, sadness at the depressing parts, blushing at the romantic parts.

Occasionally, I would kiss her head or would brush my hands up and down her arm, eliciting the most delicious shiver from her. I would smile internally when she shivered at my touch. I loved the fact that I had that sort of affect on her. I affected her as much as she affected me and the knowledge that I could make her feel certain ways was very empowering. With my free hand, I would curl her hair around my finger, loving its smooth and soft texture. It smelt of strawberries.

The film eventually came to an end in the typical way - the guy got the girl and they lived happily ever after. I didn't expect any less in a Rom-Com. The lights eventually came on and people started to leave, Ellie sitting up, moving out of my arms and having a stretch. I smiled at her.

"That was really good, didn't you think, Seth?" she said to me.

"Yeah, it was perfect," I replied, not letting her know that I was watching her rather than the movie. She grinned at me before placing a soft quick kiss upon my lips. We quickly left the cinema, hand in hand and hailed down a cab. We got into the car and set off down the road.

"Wow, Seth. I've really enjoyed tonight," she said genuinely. "It's the most fun I've had in a long while."

"Good… because it's not over yet."

"It isn't?" she said curiously. I could see the excitement in her eyes.

"No. That was just the first half of our evening."

"What else to do have planned?" she beamed. She was clearly enjoying herself and it gave me confidence that tonight was going well.

"You'll see, Ellie," I smiled. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously before leaning back in her seat and enjoying the ride.

The ride finally ended as we pulled up outside a long hidden driveway and parked outside of it. As Ellie got out of the car, she began walking up to the entrance of the drive, looking into the vast forest beyond it. She gave me a confused look, as I paid the driver.

"This is the middle of nowhere. Where are we?" she asked.

"You'll see," I said, giving her a warm and confident smile. It seemed to ease her nerves and I took her hand in mine as I led her into the forest. I got my pocket torch from my pocket and we started our journey. I helped Ellie over any obstacles that we came across in the forest and I made sure that she could get through safely.

"What's going on, Seth?" Ellie asked me for the hundredth time.

"It's a surprise, sweetheart," I reminded her.

After a long trek through the thick forest and foliage, we finally reached a meadow. I could see the dim light from all the candles before we even reached it, but when we did, I looked almost as shocked as Ellie. Yes, I would definitely need to thank Renee for doing this! Not only were there candles, but she had strung fairy lights through all of the trees. Where she had found the electricity supply to light them, I'd never know, but the place looked amazing.

I'd read about the place earlier that day, Renee claiming she knew where it was. So I made a plan with her, asking her to organise a romantic setting for Ellie and I to visit on our date. She'd agreed to do it without hesitation and I was so happy I'd asked her now I'd seen the result. I saw a picnic she had prepared by the tallest tree. The flowers filling the grass completed the look of the meadow and when I turned to see Ellie's reaction, she was in total awe. She covered her mouth with her hand and her eyes were wide and sparkling.

"Did you do all this?" she whispered.

"Yes… well, Renee helped me with a lot of it. It was mostly her, but-"

I was cut of by Ellie's lips suddenly on mine. Her kiss wasn't soft like normal, it was eager with a sense of urgency about it. The only ever time she'd kissed me like this was last night when she'd entered my room in the middle of the night to tell me she was ready to take our relationship to the next level. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her as close to me as possible. She threaded her hand through my hair and I was lost in her touch. She really had no idea what she did to me. I grabbed her body tight, letting her tongue pass my lips and tangle with my own.

"Thank you," she whispered when we pulled away.

"Anything for you…" I whispered.

I let her go, gently took her hand and led her over to the laid out blanket and the large picnic basket. We both sat down and I saw all of the food that had prepared in the basket. Perfect. We ate, we spoke, we laughed, we just enjoyed each other. The meadow was the most perfect setting for our date and the candles and fairy lights just made it all that more romantic. The gentle lights really brought out the smoothness and softness of Ellie's skin and they shined magnificently against her big brown doe eyes.

That's when I realized I was lying to myself earlier. Shakespeare's Juliet? Helen of Troy? Aphrodite, Greek goddess of beauty? They had nothing on my Ellie.

Nothing.

It was 11.30pm when our picnic finished and I knew that it was best to head back to the hotel. The temperature was dropping cold and I was eager to get her back into the warmth. We packed up the basket, turned off the lights and blew out the candles before heading home. Everything could stay in the meadow for now; I would clean it all up tomorrow.

We hailed down our final taxi and soon enough, we were at the hotel. We rode the elevator up to our room and I quickly let Ellie inside to get her out of the cold. She huddled close to me, trying to keep warm, and I certainly wasn't going to stop her. I loved being this close to her. I closed the front door and ushered her further in, lighting the log fire in the living room and sitting down by it with her as the flames came to life. She moved and sat curled up in my lap, nuzzling my neck as I held her.

"Thank you so much for tonight. It's been perfect, Seth."

"I'm glad you liked it," I replied. "It took a lot of quick thinking over the day. I'm just glad Renee was free to help me."

"I'll have to thank her," she smiled as I felt her hot breath on my neck, the sensation giving me goosebumps.

"What was your favourite part?" I asked her.

"All of it," she replied. "It was all so wonderful that I don't think I can pick a particular moment. It's been so long since I've done something like that."

"Well you won't have to wait around ever again," I promised her. "Trust me, you deserve to be treated like a queen, and I plan to treat you like an angel for the rest of your life."

"I love you," she said to me, her voice full of passion and sincerity. It made my heart beat erratically in my chest every time I heard her say that. I still couldn't believe that I had been blessed with this perfect angel. She was too good to be true. I sometimes wondered if I deserved someone as wonderful as her, I really did. I was a very lucky man.

"I love you too, Ellie," I replied, cupping her cheek with my hand, bringing her lips to mine. This kiss however was the soft, loving, warm ones I craved from her. Our lips and tongues danced together in prefect sync, almost as if we were meant to be together, as if she were made for me. I loved her so much. When we broke apart for breath, she offered me the most loving smile I had ever seen and I knew in that moment that this was more than love. We were soul mates, two people destined to be together, no matter what tried to split us apart. No matter what happened to us, our love would conquer it all and we would be together forever. She was my entire life.

"Are you okay, Seth?" Ellie asked, running her fingers through my hair. She quickly took her cardigan off, feeling hot by the fire and my eyes widened as I took in the mesmerizing color of her creamy flesh on her shoulders.

"I'm perfect…" I whispered, giving her a deep and lustful look.

She knew exactly what my look meant and I could tell she felt the same way. She moved and sat on my lap until she straddled me and I just couldn't get enough of her. I pulled her closer to me and pulled her in for a kiss. It was slow, it was sexy, it was intoxicating. We moved together beautifully, as if we'd been lovers for years, even though our first time had only been 24 hours ago.

"Shall we... go to the bedroom?" I managed to get out through kisses.

"No… want you… right here… by the fire," she somehow managed to reply, and I wasn't one for denying her.

I didn't even let her get up. I just held her and she wrapped her legs around my waist, holding onto me for dear life. I gently set her down onto the rug in front of the fire, our lips never parting once. I quickly took my jacket off, throwing it across the floor before moving back over to her. I continued towards her until I was hovering over her perfect form. I smiled down at her and she cupped my face in her hands.

"I love you so much, Seth Rollins. There will never be another. Never," she told me softly, kissing me wherever she could.

"No-one else, only you," I replied, placing kisses across her face. "I love you, my Ellie."

"Always," she whispered as she began unbuttoning my shirt.

"Always," I replied as I began to pull down the spaghetti straps on her dress. Our lips joined once again, our tongues battling for dominance in a fight where neither of us cared who won. All we wanted to do was be as close to each other as physically possible.

My shirt was finally unbuttoned and both of her straps on her dress were pulled down. She held me to her as I began kissing across her shoulders, getting a close as I could. I peppered kisses across her skin until I realised there were far too many clothes stopping me from getting to my girl, so without a second thought, I pulled her dress over her head, throwing it aside and making quick work of her bra. I threw off my shirt, my lips quickly retuning to hers, her mouth making a light moan as our bare chests pressed together. The sound shot straight to my dick, making it harder than ever, my need for her continuing to grow.

It didn't take long for me to remove my pants, the two of us sliding our underwear off in record time.

I opened her legs with my hand, licking my lips, eager for a taste of her when she quickly stopped me. I looked at her quizzically.

"No time," she breathed. "Seth… I need you right now. Please."

"Then I'm yours," I said, leaning forward, lining myself up with her entrance and slowly sliding in.

We both groaned as I filled her, my body never able to get enough of the feeling of being inside this beautiful creature. I fitted so well, my cock sliding in with such ease. I was surprised by how wet she was considering the lack of foreplay, but I supposed the entire fucking date had been foreplay. I pressed my forehead to hers, moving until I filled her completely. I stilled for a second, savouring the moment. Eventually I pulled out before roughly thrusting back in, Ellie's head throwing itself back as she let out a throaty moan. I smirked to myself, loving the reaction this could get from her. So I pulled back out so just the tip was inside her, thrusting in quickly and roughly until I began a rhythm.

She began to pant the longer I thrusted, small beads of sweat appearing on her sweet and delicious skin. I knew she was on the edge already, my lips capturing hers again. I bit her bottom lip, her moans becoming sporadic and loud.

"Oh god… Seth," she cried as her climax built.

"That's it, baby. Cry my name," I growled possessively, my name tumbling from her perfect lips being more of a turn on than I'd first realised. I could feel my own climax building too.

"So good," she groaned, her arms holding me tightly, her fingers clawing at my back. "You feel so good."

"You close, sweetheart?" I asked, knowing it wouldn't be long before I came. I wanted her to cum first.

"So close," she breathed, my thrusts getting harder and faster.

"Then cum, baby," I said, burying my face in her neck. "Cum and scream my name so the whole fucking hotel can hear you."

It didn't take either of us long.

"S-SETH!" she cried as she came hard, my own climax following. I groaned her name, collapsing on top of her, completely spent.

"Fuck…" I said, fighting to get my breath back, Ellie's giggles filling my ears.

"Best first date ever," she said, a smirk spreading onto my lips.

"You can say that again," I chuckled as I closed my eyes, listening to the soft soothing heartbeat of the most perfect woman in the world.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to BeckyLynch'sTheme, Paisley2, finish-her, takerschick, Debwood-1999, SUKY87, Kina, Tantoune and MsConCon for their reviews.**

 **Don't forget to check out my other stories, Irresistible, Catch Your Breath and Come & Get It.**


	25. Lost And Found

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **We finally did it! We reached 200 reviews! I can't believe it! it doesn't seem like five minutes since I started this story and now I have reached the 200 review landmark. Thank you so much to each and every one of you who has left me any words or feedback about this story. I appreciate it so much. Its so sad that we are reaching the end of this little fic soon, so I'm happy to have reached 200.**

 **This chapter is a little shorter than the others but it's the calm before the storm and will set up the next chapter, which is going to be a big one.**

 **Takerschick – Thank you! So glad you enjoy it.**

 **Paisley2 – Haha! That would be awesome. It would be the ultimate 'fuck you' to everyone who has screwed her over in the past.**

 **Starsxhearts23 – Thank you! They're so cute together so I'm glad you enjoyed all the fluff.**

 **SUKY87 – I do too. I reckon he's such a softy and so loving.**

 **Tantoune – Well you can't have an Ellie and Seth date without a bit of smut. They're all loved up now, they can't help themselves.**

 **Kina – Thank you! We needed some sweetness and sugar, Ellie hasn't had much of it, has she? So I'm glad you enjoyed the date chapter**

 **Beautifultragedyxxx – It's so nice to finally write them as a couple! It's been so hot and cold and she's been with Randy, so it's always been teasing. Now to write them as a couple feels lovely.**

 **Dutchangel1979 – Thank you for all your reviews. Happy to know you're all caught up. A lot happened whilst you were gone, but at least they are a happy couple now, she's rid of Randy, and she is finally enjoying life with a decent guy.**

 **MsConCon – I loved the date chapter. Its so sweet and cute and lovely, a vast contrast to most of this story lol. I'm feeling much more confident in my smut now, so thank you for the feedback. I love writing the emotions too. I think its because I listen to music when I write, and what I listen to depends on what I'm writing. Ie, if I'm writing a sad emotional scene, I'll listen to a sad emotional song. So I feel that helps me write emotions well. Thank you for the continued support.**

 **This chapter is named after 'Lost And Found' by Ellie Goulding.**

* * *

Ellie Chapman's Point Of View

After the amazing week we spent together, it was no surprise that Seth and I walked into Raw on Monday with rather large smiles on our faces. He held my hand tightly in his as we walked through the corridors of the arena, neither of us afraid of showing off our blossoming relationship to whoever could see.

A great deal of the talent had learnt about what had happened between Randy and I, so everyone was happy I had finally moved on and found myself someone who could make me happy and treat me how I deserved to be treated.

It felt euphoric to be able to smile at work and know that the guy by my side would be treating me like a lady and loving me. I clung to his hand tightly, relishing in the feel of his soft and warm skin upon mine. I felt him kiss my head as we headed towards the list showing us our locker rooms and the line up for tonight's show.

We read the list intently, checking what was happening tonight.

The locker room I shared with Renee was beside The Shield's so I felt relief that he was close by. I only had an interview for the WWE app tonight with Jack Swagger as Renee was covering all interviews for the show. Seth had a match against The Miz with Roman and Dean joining him on his way for the ring.

One thing I did notice, a safe and happy feeling filling me as I noticed, was the fact that Randy's name was nowhere to be seen.

"Randy's not on here," I said.

"Maybe Triple H has seen it best to keep him away for a few weeks until the dust settles," suggested Seth. "After the stunt he pulled in the locker room last week, it makes sense."

It felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders knowing he wasn't here, like I wouldn't spend the whole show looking round every corner and making sure I had eyes in the back of my head. If Randy wasn't here, he couldn't cause trouble for me and he couldn't cause problems for Seth.

It was a relief, but it made me sad that life had come to this. It was a shame that I was having to constantly look out for him and that I could never feel really truly safe from Randy. It was times like these that made me wonder why I'd stayed with him for as long as I had or let things get so far with him. I should have kicked him to the curb months ago, before the madness started, before the violence got worse, before things got too intense and scary.

I was just grateful I wasn't going through this on my own. I had fantastic friends around me and a man who loved me unconditionally. It was a big task for Seth to take me on as his girlfriend considering my past and considering he knew who my ex was. But that's what made Seth so amazing. None of that bothered him, none of it fazed him. All he cared about was being with me and making me happy.

That's what made me know I'd found the one, it's what confirmed for me that I'd found the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

"Well the longer Hunter keeps him away, the better," I said. "I just dread the moment we see him again."

"You know me and the boys will be ready for him when we do see him," said Seth, squeezing my hand.

I gave him a grateful smile, leaning up to kiss his cheek. Being the naughty and cheeky man he was, he managed to turn his head in time so my lips connected with his lips instead of his cheek. I giggled against his mouth as I kissed him, softly pulling away and looking up into his big brown warm eyes.

"What would I do without you, Seth Rollins?" I smiled as we walked hand in hand to our locker rooms.

xXx

With my pre-Raw interview done for the app, I was free to do as I wished for the rest of the show. So I took a seat backstage, deciding to watch the show on the large monitors provided for us. I was soon joined by Charlotte, the two of us watching Raw and chatting.

"So, you and Seth, huh?" she said after a while, looking over at me with a smirk.

"Uh, yeah," I said with an embarrassed blush.

"You two an item then now?" she asked.

"Well, he called me his girlfriend, so I guess we are," I said, my face as read as a tomato.

"Don't be embarrassed," she smiled. "I think it's so sweet, I am so happy for you. After everything that jerk put you through, you deserve a bit of happiness."

"Thank you, Charlotte," I grinned.

"I've known Seth for a few years through developmental and NXT, and I can safely say you've got yourself a good man there," she said.

I watched the monitor as The Miz made his entrance, so I knew Seth's match was up now.

"He's very special to me," I explained as The Miz entered the ring. "I'm very grateful to have him in my life."

His music died and The Shield's began, a grin gracing my lips as all the men appeared at the top of the staircase and began making their way down.

It wasn't long until Seth was in the ring, standing in his corner, staring The Miz down. Dean and Roman were standing on the floor, supporting their brother. The bell rang and the match began.

The pair locked up immediately, Seth easily getting the upper-hand and throwing The Miz to the floor, Dean and Roman cheering. Seth was on him instantly, beating him down with flying fists and high kicks.

Charlotte and I watched on as the match continued, The Miz getting a little offence in, Seth being the more aggressive of the two. The Miz never really stood a chance, his body wearing down as the match continued.

And then something flashed on the corner of the screen, a movement that would have been missed if you'd blinked. I frowned, continuing to watch the match, paying no attention to it. It was a probably a camera man or a stage hand getting out of the way. It was nothing to worry about…

And that's when I gasped.

From out of nowhere, Randy soon appeared in the ring, pushing The Miz out of the way and suddenly hitting Seth with a devastating RKO. I screamed, jumping from my seat as Seth's unmoving body flopped lifelessly to the floor, the RKO having hit him with full force. Randy growled over his enemy, his face red and rageful, the crowd booing his sudden appearance.

I could hardly move, my stomach dropping to my feet, a sick feeling flooding my body as I realised how badly Seth had been attacked. Randy had literally come from nowhere, hitting my boyfriend at the most unexpected but opportune moment. It meant the move got full impact and the whole world was able to see that Randy had an agenda.

I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry, my hands trembling at my sides as I gazed upon Seth's lifeless body on the monitor.

How could Randy have done this? How could he have attacked like that?

But of course he had. This was Randy we were talking about after all. An apex predator, a monster, a vile and disgusting creature who cared for no one but himself. This was the perfect platform, the perfect stage for him to begin his attack on Seth. The entire roster could see, the whole WWE Universe could see… but most importantly _I_ could see.

This was a show, a performance, something he wanted made public. Randy was a private man, a man who valued secrecy. Hell, I'd spent most of my time in WWE hiding the fact that Randy was my boyfriend. So to do something like this on such a public platform meant he wanted an audience, he wanted the attack to reach a full impact.

He wanted the world to see Seth suffering.

Roman and Dean instantly jumped into the ring, running at Randy, both of them prepared to fight for their brother. But Randy was too quick. He slid out of the ring before either man got a chance to grab him, running up the ramp and stage as quickly as he could to get out of harms way.

I didn't know where he went after that, and in all honesty I didn't care. My main concern was Seth now. So as his brothers picked him up and escorted a half unconscious Seth out of the ring, Charlotte and I jumped out of our seats and went to meet them.

xXx

After a trip to the medic's office, Seth was given the all clear to go back to the hotel. The RKO had taken its toll on his body, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. He just needed a night of resting and he would be good for the Smackdown taping tomorrow.

So as we headed back to our hotel room that night, I made sure to make everything as comfy as I could for him, wanting to give him the best and most relaxing night possible. I fluffed his pillow, made him all the hot drinks he wanted, and showered him with kisses at every opportunity.

We were relaxing on the bed, all curled up in each other when Seth's stomach rumbled, the noise echoing throughout the room. I fought to suppress a giggle as I looked up at him.

"I think your stomach is trying to tell you something," I said, a light laugh leaving my lips. Clearly my plan not to giggle was going very well.

"What makes you say that?" he smirked.

"I don't know," I said. "Maybe it's the fact that the noise it just made could be heard all the way in China!"

He laughed and moved to sit himself up. "Yeah… I think food might be a good idea." He reached over onto the bedside table and began looking through the menu, ready to order some room service.

"What looks good?" I asked.

"I'm thinking a pepperoni pizza," he said. "My mouth is watering at the thought of it."

"You sure you're allowed one considering you have Smackdown to tape tomorrow?"

"I just took an RKO, I more than deserve a pizza," he said with a wink.

"Make that two," I quickly added. "If you get pizza, then I get pizza… and garlic bread."

He looked over at me, chuckling. "My girl is hungry, huh?"

"It's been a stressful night," I shrugged. "I've built up an appetite."

"Well if my Ellie wants pizza and garlic bread, then my Ellie gets pizza and garlic bread," he smiled softly, leaning over and pressing a gently kiss to my forehead.

I loved it when Seth made little affectionate gestures like that. Be it a sweet kiss to the head, a squeeze of my hand or a gentle brush of his fingers against my arm, every time he did something tender like that, the butterflies in my stomach appeared in full force and I couldn't help the giddy feeling that took over me.

He pulled away and picked up the room phone, ready to give reception a call for our food order. He held it up to his ear for a time, his face frowning. He hung up then tried calling again, but still the frown stayed on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The phone isn't working," he said, finally giving up and putting the phone down.

"That sucks," I said sadly.

He swung his legs off the bed and stood up. "I'll go down to reception and order the food directly. It'll be far quicker and easier then waiting for that phone to work."

"Want me to go down instead?" I asked. Seth had been through a rough night, I didn't want him to strain himself.

"No, I'll be fine," he said. "I could do with the exercise, especially if they want me fighting tomorrow."

"Okay, sweetheart," I smiled. He gave me a heart melting kiss before he left the room and made his way down to reception.

I stared at the door as he closed it behind him, a feeling of bliss and contentment sweeping over me. It was strange to feel so happy and joyful in a relationship. It had been a while since I'd felt that jubilant attitude, since I'd felt pure happiness. And it was like a drug, like a high. I was addicted to the feeling and I honestly never wanted it to end.

My life was so good right now, and I knew it was down to the fact that I had an amazing man at my side. A man who loved me and cared for me. A man who treated me like a queen and thought I was the most beautiful girl on the planet. And the confidence boost that gave me was through the roof.

For so long had Randy tried to tare me down and make me weak and vulnerable. For so long had he treated me like shit, like something on the bottom of his shoe. He'd made me into a shell of a person, someone who had no friends, no confidence, nothing.

But Seth was getting me back on track again. He was fixing what Randy had broken, he was rebuilding the things The Viper had taken away from me.

I was becoming the old Ellie again, and it felt fucking great!

I decided to unpack our cases whilst I waited for him. We'd arrived in town this morning and we had several live shows in the area after the TV tapings. So we'd be at the hotel for a good few days. I was never one for living out of a bag, I never had been, so I began sorting through my clothes and hanging things up in the wardrobe the room provided.

I grabbed a few of my dresses, smoothed them down and hung them up on hangers, letting them drop in order to get out any creases. I had several dresses, most of which I wore when on TV during interviews. I always tried to look my best when on TV, always taking tips from Renee on what worked and what didn't on camera. After the months of working for WWE, I liked to think I'd found a good balance in outfits.

I was hanging my fourth dress up when I heard the room door open and close from behind me, so I knew Seth was back.

"Did you manage to order the food, baby?" I asked as I smoothed my dress down and slid it into the wardrobe.

He didn't reply, so I grabbed the next dress.

"Baby?" I said, turning to look at him…

 _Oh fuck!_

My body froze up, the dress slipping from my fingers and landing in a heap on the floor.

Fear over took me, my hands trembling to the point where I looked as if I was shivering, every bad thought and emotion flying through my head.

I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry, I wanted to jump out of the window.

I watched as the man before me lifted his hand and locked the room door so no one could get in or out.

I swallowed, my mouth running dry as I realised it was not Seth.

It was Randy.

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to takerschick, Paisley2, starsxhearts23, SUKY87, Tantoune, Kina, beautifultragedyxxx, dutchangel1979 and MsConCon for their lovely reviews.**


	26. Dangerous

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Very sorry about the cliff-hanger at the end of the last chapter, but this story is about to reach its almighty crescendo. It's been a mad ride and Ellie is probably now in the worst trouble she's ever found herself in. Lets see what happens, shall we?**

 **Also, this is my last update till after the holidays so I'd like to take the opportunity to wish all my lovely readers a very Merry Christmas. Enjoy whatever you're choosing to do over the holidays and have a wonderful time.**

 **Lilygirl95 – They're one of my favourite couples I've ever written for. I love them both so much.**

 **BeckyLynch'sTheme – Aww thank you! That is honestly so damn sweet of you to say. I appreciate all the love, and I'm so thankful for readers like you. I always worry that I leave it too long between updates but its so hard to keep a regular schedule as I'm writing another story as well as this one at the moment. But I'm happy you're enjoying it.**

 **Debwood-1999 – Yep, it was a major cliff-hanger. We are about to see what happens. I think once upon a time that Ellie would have succumbed to anything Randy did or said, but being with Seth has made her braver and stronger. So we will have to see what happens…**

 **Seth Rollins babe – Thank you**

 **Takerschick – Gotta keep that suspense building lol**

 **LatinaWWEFans – Love that reaction!**

 **SUKY87 – We all know Randy isn't going to be kind here. We will have to see what he does and how Ellie will figure a way out of this.**

 **AKSimons – She's almost like a fourth Shield member in a weird way. But yeah, a swift kick to the balls could be helpful for her**

 **Tantoune – I'm such a meany hehe. I'm not saying anything, you will simply have to read on and find out.**

 **Kina – We knew he was due back at some point. And he's not very happy. How will he react?**

 **Paisley2 – Even if Triple H did something like that, Randy is conniving and very smart. He's dark and untrustworthy. He always manages to find a way to get what he wants.**

 **MsConCon – Here is the much awaited update. What with celebrating Christmas and updating my other story, I managed to get this out. It was only a matter of time before Randy made his next move. He's a dangerous guy, so fingers crossed Ellie can find her way out of this.**

 **Dutchangel1979 – Poor Ellie indeed! You'll have to read on to see what happens.**

 **This chapter is named after 'Dangerous' by Shinedown**

* * *

Elizabeth Chapman's Point Of View

A heavy and tense silence filled the room, not a single murmur being muttered or a single word being sounded. Neither of us moved, an intense stare off taking place between us. My eyes never left his and his never left mine, his blue orbs never blinking, afraid that if he did I'd find a way to move, to leave, and he wasn't taking that chance.

I felt the same, my eyes unblinking. If I did, he could be poised to attack. This was Randy, he only needed a nanosecond to make his move, and I wasn't that foolish to give him that time.

But whilst my exterior seemed calmed and composed, I felt anything but inside. There wasn't a single inch of calmness to be found within me, every nerve on edge, every thud of my heart making me worry it would pounce right out of my chest. I was surprised Randy couldn't see or hear it, the sound echoing in my ears. My stomach was in my feet, a sick and nauseous feeling filling me.

This was the thing I'd fought to avoid.

This was a situation I never wanted to be in.

This was the thing I dreaded the most after how things had ended between us.

Just him and I…

Totally alone.

I swallowed nervously as I looked at him, taking in his form. I'd seen him earlier in the night, but it had been on a TV screen when he gave Seth an RKO in the middle of his match, my worry for Seth too strong for me to really focus on how Randy looked. But now I was here, now he was in front of me and it was just him and I, I could really take him in.

His face was extortionately red and I figured this was due to the anger and rage he was doing a very good job of controlling right now. He stood tall and proud, an intimidating feel to his stature, like he wanted to tower over me and truly show me who was boss. His hands were flexed into fists at his side, ready to attack should he need too.

He gave off a complete air of power and authority and I could tell Randy wasn't here to talk.

He'd always preferred using actions over words anyway.

I tried my best to seem unfazed and strong, but I knew my composure was waning the longer we stood there in silence. I'd never been much of a strong person anyway, always relying on Seth, Roman, Dean, Renee and Charlotte at all times. It wasn't often I was brave by myself.

Even when I confronted Randy in his locker room and I was on my own I didn't feel brave. Its not hard to do something so dangerous when you know the guy you like and two of his friends are outside waiting to come to your aid when needs be.

But none of them were here, and I didn't know when anyone would be back. It was truly just Randy and I by ourselves now.

And Randy knew it.

"W-What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked, being the first one to break the tense silence.

A small smirk graced his lips.

"Language, Elizabeth," he said. "That's no way to greet your boyfriend, is it?"

"Ex-boyfriend," I quickly reminded him.

"Ah, of course," he said. "We had the whole break up talk. It was sweet of you, it really was."

"How did you find me?" I asked, my mouth dry.

"It wasn't hard," he explained. "I always have access to Hunter's office, I can easily obtain any details I want. Plus you know I always have my eyes on you, Ellie. You know I never let you stay too far away."

"Y-You shouldn't be here," I said, trying to give off an air of confidence. "You need to leave now."

"And why would I do that?" he asked, his head tilted to the side. "The door is locked and we are finally by ourselves. No interruptions, no disturbances, no little Shield bastards to barge in. We finally have a chance to talk."

His voice was calm, eerie, creepy beyond hell. I wanted to be sick.

"Since when have you ever talked, Randy?" I asked.

"Since that little cunt stole my woman," he said, taking a step forward, my legs instantly taking a step back. "I want answers. I want _you_ to do the talking."

I let out a deep and steady breath.

"I've said everything I need to," I told him, my head held high. "There's nothing else to say so I'd like you to leave now."

He chuckled to himself. "I suppose you've already given me my answers with everything you've done to hurt me, your actions speak louder than your words after all."

"You would know," I answered back, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, she's finally got a back bone and is talking back," he said, his arms folded. "I wondered what it would take to toughen you up."

"Seth will be back any moment now," I warned him, my jaw tense.

"Sweetheart, as we saw earlier, I can more than take care of Seth fucking Rollins," he said. "Besides, the door is locked from the inside. He isn't getting in."

I swallowed nervously, hating that Randy had an answer for absolutely everything. This was what made him so conniving and scary.

"Just tell me what you want," I said, trying to delay him as best as I could. The longer I could keep him talking, the more chance there would be of Seth returning to the room and knowing I was in danger.

"I've already said, I want answers," he replied. "Tell me why you left. Tell me why you think that little prick is any better than me." He took another step towards me, my body again instinctively moving back. I gasped as my back touched the wall behind me. I had nowhere else to go. He had me trapped.

"He treats me how I should be treated," I explained. "Like an equal, like a girlfriend."

"And I didn't?" he asked as he came further towards me. "I treated you like a princess. I got you a job. I brought you gifts, showered you with love and affection."

He finally reached me, his hand lifting to tenderly stroke across my cheek.

"And what about the abuse?" I asked. "The beatings, the stranglings? How do you explain those?"

"You brought all those on yourself, sweetheart," he said as his fingers ran down my cheek, caressing the skin on its path until it went down to my neck. "You disobeyed me. And I told you so many times how much I hated you going against my words. I gave you simple instructions. Is it my fault you ignored them?"

His fingers ran along my collarbone until they returned to my neck. Only this time he brought his thumb with them, his hand wrapping around my neck and tightening.

 _Shit…_

"Randy…"

"You know how upset it makes me when you go against my wishes. You know how much it kills when my girl doesn't listen to me." His hands got tighter. "And then she did the ultimate betrayal. She left me. She walked out on me…"

"Y-You're hurting…" I struggled to say.

"And it got me angry, Ellie," he continued, his voice now darker as he shoved his face in front of mine. "It got me mad. Nobody ignores me, nobody goes against my word. You betrayed me, sweetheart, you humiliated me and embarrassed me and I think you need to pay for that."

His hand tightened until I couldn't breath, my throat sore the tighter he squeezed. My eyes widened, my face going redder and redder as I realised I couldn't get air into my lungs.

 _Oh god…_

He pulled me forward then roughly pushed me up against the wall behind me, my head hitting it and I began seeing stars.

 _Fuck, that hurt…_

"Was he worth it, Ellie?" he seethed. "Was that little bastard worth all this? Was he worth leaving me?"

I clawed at his hands, desperate for a way to escape, for a way to make him let go. But I couldn't. His hands were far stronger than mine and I had no chance. My vision began to fade and I knew I was close to passing out. So I did all I could. I played dirty and I brought my knee up, kicking him in the nuts. He instantly let me go, the shock of the attack causing his body to reach for his groin as he bent over in pain.

I could hardly breath and the room was spinning, but I wasn't about to hang around. I ran and tried to move as fast as my weak legs could carry me.

Randy was quicker.

I did not have time to move. Sensing my impending action, Randy grabbed me and tossed me onto the bed beside us with ease, a scream leaving my mouth as his huge form hovered over me, trapping me. His hands grabbed my wrists, pinning me down hard so I had no hope of escape _._

 _Oh lord, what is he doing?!_

His hard body pressed down into mine and I could not move, the pressure stopping all my limbs from shifting. My breathing picked up as I began to panic.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" I shouted as I struggled underneath him, kicking my legs as hard as I could.

"I don't fucking think so, Ellie," he growled. "I am not letting you get away from me this time."

He ran his nose along my neckline, his hand instantly grabbing one of my breasts over my top, squeezing hard to the point of pain.

"Stop!" I cried out, my body still struggling.

"Does he touch you like this?" he asked. "Does he make you feel as good as I did?" He squeezed my nipple above the material, a moan leaving his lips. "You still react to me just like you always have."

I felt disgusted, I felt vile, I felt dirty and I had to wonder what his game was, I had to wonder what he was about to do.

 _What do you think he's going to do? Think about it!_

No! Oh god, no. Not that, anything but that. He couldn't… he can't… I won't do that with him… No!

"Let me go!" I cried again before his hand clamped down on my mouth, effectively keeping me quiet.

"Shut the fuck up!" he exclaimed. I felt his leg go between mine as he grinded his hips into my own. I let out a panicked scream, only to have it muffled by his hand. Tears fell from my eyes as his face went to my neck, his vile wet kisses covering it, making me feel used, making me feel gross. I kicked some more, but it did not work.

"This will work a lot easier if you stop struggling, Ellie," he breathed against my neck. "In fact, it can be quite pleasurable if you do. I know how much you used to love me fucking you. Hard, rough, fast. You could be a dirty little bitch when you wanted to."

I wanted to be sick… I could feel the bile rising in my throat and I was dying to scream out for help. I gasped as I felt his tongue dart out and touch my skin, and my whole body shook like crazy in fear. His grip on me tightened as he pressed into me even more and moved his kisses higher. I could feel his erection against my thigh and I knew he was getting turned on by this. He kissed across my collar bone, one of his hands going to my hair.

"You smell… so delicious. I think I'm going to enjoy this," he grinned as one of his hands went to my shirt, ripping it open, the buttons flying everywhere. I let out a squeal, my eyes going wide in fear. He had me exactly where he wanted me. I was lying there for him to see, my bra being the only thing that was allowing me to keep my dignity. I was his for the taking and I could do nothing to stop him. If he wanted me, he was able to have me… and from the frightening look in his eyes, he was going to take me.

Only he never did.

A loud bang sounded from the door behind us. Suddenly, the pressure of his body was gone and Randy was nowhere in sight. I breathed quickly, getting as much oxygen into my lungs as possible. When I turned my head to see what had happened. I saw Randy lying on the floor over on the other side of the room, rubbing his head. I looked up and saw someone in front of me. Their back was to me, their body facing Randy. Their body was crouched in front of me protectively and a growl emitted from my savior's chest.

"Get your fucking hands off of her," shouted a velvety voice and I knew who my savior was immediately.

Seth had come to rescue me.

"Don't come between me and my woman, Rollins," Randy warned as he got back to his feet.

"SHE IS MINE!" Seth growled, getting angrier by the minute, his possessiveness making my heart skip a beat. _Oh, I like overprotective Seth!_ "She is mine and you do not EVER touch her!" And with this, his leapt at Randy, his fists poised to attack.

I screamed as Seth's fist connected with Randy's face, The Viper crashing to the floor, Seth jumping on him immediately, continuing his attack. "Run, Ellie!" he yelled.

Fearing for my life in front of two very angry wrestlers, I wrapped my shirt around me as best as I could and ran for the door, which appeared to have been kicked in, and ran straight out of the room, leaving the fight behind. I sped to the public bathroom on our floor of the hotel as fast as I could, knowing it would be a safe place to hide away from the madness. I finally reached my destination, running inside. Shaking like a leaf, I ran into one of the cubicles, shutting and locking the door behind me, hiding away from the world and away from fight.

All I could do was sob, not caring in the slightest who heard me. Tears streamed from my eyes and I struggled to catch my breath through my cries. I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around myself, hiding in a small ball, out of sight, out of danger. I sniffed my nose and continued to weep.

What had just happened?

He'd attacked me, he'd fought me, he'd almost fucking raped me! Was Randy that angry and that desperate over losing me that he'd resort to something like that? He was sick in the head, he was disgusting. He was the most vile creature I'd ever met if he was disturbed enough to do something as low as that.

If Seth had not come to my rescue, who knows how far Randy would have gotten. I felt so sick and scared that I just could not move. What had I done to deserve being treated like this? Why was he still so intent on making me suffer? Why couldn't I just be with Seth in peace and finally have some happiness in my life?

I heard commotion outside of the bathroom, but I paid no attention to it. I couldn't. I was too absorbed in staying quiet and staying safe that I didn't want to think about anything else but being here. I didn't want to give Randy the chance to find me again, I didn't want to give him the opportunity to finish what he'd started. I heard shouting, I heard yelling, but I ignored it, closing my eyes even tighter.

I sat there for ages, not wanting to see anyone or do anything, fearing for my life now more than ever.

That's when I heard the door to the bathroom open. I suddenly heard a knock on my closed cubicle door and I tensed up, panic flooding my entire body. I clasped my hand over my mouth to stop myself from screaming and my body began to shake even more than it already was. What if it was Randy? What if he was back to finish the job?

"Ellie?" came Seth's voice, the most amazing sound I could have heard at that moment, and I immediately relaxed. I could see his feet under the door and knew it was him. I cautiously stood up and unlocked it, opening it to see him standing there. His hair was messy, a few cuts and scrapes on his body. I could see a bruise forming around his left eye, but it was still him. He offered me a smile and held his hand out to me. Without a second's hesitation, I took his hand and leapt into his arms.

He sat us on the floor and gathered me into his lap, cradling me against his chest whilst he rocked me and allowed me to cry my heart out. I hid my face in his neck and wept. I was crying now not only out of fear, but out of pure and utter relief. I was not alone anymore and I had been saved. Seth had come to my rescue, being my hero and helping me when I really needed it. I owed him everything.

"Shhh…" he hushed me gently."I'm here, you don't have to be scared anymore."

I continued to cry as he continued to hold me, comforting me and soothing me, kissing my head and my cheek. Finally, my tears eventually died down enough so that I could speak.

"You… you s-saved me," I said with a broken voice. "You stopped him."

"Of course I did," he said as he stroked my cheek. "Did you doubt me? You know I'll always be there when there's danger."

"W-Where's Randy?"

His jaw tightened and his eyes darkened slightly at the mention of the other man's name. "He's in police custody."

 _Hang on… What did he say?_

I looked up at him in astonishment. "W-What?"

"We made a lot of noise back there. Dean and Roman managed to hear from their rooms. Dean rushed in to help me whilst Roman went to get help. Hotel security followed him up and grabbed Randy and took him away."

 _Well that explains the loud commotion I heard…_

"So… he's gone?" I asked.

"Yes," he nodded. "The police arrived a matter of minutes ago and they took Randy away. Dean and Roman are talking to them now, explaining what's been going on. You're safe now. He won't hurt you again, Love."

"I don't believe it," I replied, wrapping my arms around Seth's waist and holding him to me.

I couldn't believe it, I genuinely couldn't. This was crazy.

He continued rocking me. "It's all true, sweetheart. Randy's gone."

"He's stopped… He's actually stopped," I said, trying my hardest not to cry again.

"I'm just glad I stopped him in time. I don't know what I would have done if he'd have done anything to you," said Seth, his arms subconsciously holding me tighter.

I smiled at his concern and held him close. "Just saving me was enough."

"I love you too much no to save you, sweetheart. I would save you for a thousand lifetimes if I had to," he chuckled.

I cuddled against him, my head not truly comprehending all that I'd heard.

Randy had been stopped. He was in police custody. No more attacks, no more threats, no more worrying that he's out there ready to get me. He was gone.

He was gone…

* * *

 **Again, a huge thanks to Lilygirl95, BeckyLynch'sTheme, Debwood-1999, Seth Rollins babe, takerschick, LatinaWWEFan, SUKY87, AKSimons, Tantoune, Kina, Paisley2, MsConCon and Dutchangel1979 for their reviews.**

 **The next chapter is the last one, guys! So sad to see this story ending.**

 **Merry Christmas!**


	27. All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **So this is it, the final chapter. Let's get on with it and I shall meet you at the end…**

 **Tantoune – Yes! All is well with the world again and Randy is done for. Thank you for your continued support throughout this story. You're a wonderful reviewer, so thanks!**

 **Dutchangel1979 – Hero Seth is on it! Randy is certainly finished now.**

 **Takerschick – Indeed he is. No more Mr Nasty**

 **Lilygirl95 – Sadly it has to end sometime. And that is so sweet to say theyre one of your favourite ever fanfic couples. I've loved writing them so I'm glad you loved reading them.**

 **Debwood-1999 – I felt I ended it where it needed to be ended, so I'm happy with it. I'm very glad you've enjoyed it and thank you for the continued support**

 **BeckyLynch'sTheme – Swoon-worthy is now definitely a word. It's the perfect way to describe Seth**

 **SUKY87 – I will definitely be writing more stories in the future about Seth. Shield stories are my favourite so I'll certainly be writing others.**

 **Seth Rollins babe – It's been a fun ride writing this story, so thank you for coming along with me. It's been fun!**

 **Beautifultragedyxxx – It was a highly intense and unnerving chapter lol. I wanted a big ending for this story and I hope I gave you guys one**

 **Kina – He deserved every bad thing that happened to him. And now Seth and Ellie finally get to live in peace**

 **Paisley2 – Definitely. In a fight or flight situation, its amazing what you can do for the one you love. Seth will do anything for Ellie… including kicking the door down!**

 **Fandomenenforcer – He had perfect timing!**

 **SethRollinsGirl – Aww thank you!**

 **This chapter is named after 'All I Want For Christmas Is You' by Mariah Carey**

* * *

Elizabeth Chapman's Point Of View

 _6 months later…_

It hadn't taken long for Christmas to come around, all the hard work for the year paying off with a well deserved few days at home to enjoy the festivities and revel in the holidays with loved ones. The tree was decorated, candles were burning and fairy lights lit up the little living room I was currently situated in. Some old Christmas movie was playing on the TV as I cuddled on the sofa on Christmas evening with the only person I'd ever need in my life. I sighed contentedly, snuggling against him as he held me, only one thought crossing my mind…

For the first time in so long, I finally felt safe.

I felt as if nothing could hurt me, nothing could come after me, nothing could ruin everything I had. There was no Randy, no impending attacks, no ex-boyfriend to ruin everything in an instant. There was nothing to possibly damage my life now. I was in a safe home in a safe city with a safe job, just Seth and I, lying safe in each others arms after so long being apart, the two of us finally together. As Seth began to kiss across my jaw line, I sighed in contentment and smiled.

Randy was finally locked away, he was in a position where he had literally no chance of getting to me. I'd pressed charges against him, I'd relived every horrible moment he'd put me through as I told the police what he'd done to me. I'd testified, I'd stood up in court, and I'd watched as he finally got what he deserved. Randy was found guilty of breaking and entering and destruction of personal property for what he'd done at the hotel, he'd been found guilty of endless counts of domestic violence for everything he'd put me through during our relationship, and he'd gone down for attempted rape after what occurred that terrible evening all those months ago.

The judge and the jury believed every word I said, Randy being sent to prison for a long time with no chance of bail or early release. He'd been locked up and they'd thrown away the key and he was never hurting me again.

I could not wipe the smile from my face.

Yes, I was safe and this was where I belonged.

Seth finally stopped his trails of kisses only to speak to me. He held me tighter as he did.

"I'm so glad I have you."

"I know you are," I giggled. "You must have told me that about a hundred times in just the past hour."

"Well, I just wanted you to know that I am. After everything we've been through this last year, it's good to say it. Plus it's Christmas after all. If I can't say it now, when can I say it?"

I cupped his face with my hand and gently caressed the skin on his face, his beard tickling my fingers as it moved roughly across my skin. I loved his beard. It was extremely manly and insanely sexy "Well, I'm glad I have you too."

He smiled at my words and closed his eyes, feeling my fingers on his skin. "And I love you too."

"Now, you can tell me that as many times as you like," I smiled.

He opened his big brown eyes and looked into my own as he repeated the words again. "I love you, Ellie."

"And I love you, Seth," I whispered as my lips met his in a sweet and deep kiss.

It set my skin on fire, the both of us loving the feeling of it. It was our indication that we were meant for each other, that we were soul mates. He groaned against my lips, my hand going to the back of his neck in order to pull him closer. I needed him as close as possible as our legs tangled together. His tongue made its way past my lips, the feel of it against mine making my toes curl and my heart pound. I would honestly never get enough of this man. I finally pulled away and smiled at him before nuzzling my head against his chest, listening to the calming lull of his heartbeat. He rested his head back onto the cushion in had previously been on and instinctively ran his fingers through my long brown hair.

I closed my eyes as I quietly listened to the sound of his heartbeat. The more I nuzzled into his chest, the faster it would go, which made me laugh internally. I loved the way that something as simple as that would have that effect on him.

"Seth?" I asked.

"Hmm?" he replied, his eyes now closed too.

"What would you have done if things hadn't have worked out between us? If Randy had have won?"

He opened his eyes and subconsciously gripped me tighter, pulling me to him more. "Does it matter? All that matters is that you're with me and I'm never letting you go again."

It was true. After Randy was taken away and we finally had space to breathe, he vowed to never let me go again. He had almost lost me far too many times to ever let it happen another time. He had almost lost me when Randy had ordered me to not be his friend. He had almost lost me when Randy had hurt me and I'd kept my distance. He had almost lost me when spoke shit about Randy back when I was still blinded by my ex. And then he had almost lost me when Randy entered our hotel room and almost beat me and raped me. It would never happen again. He would make sure of it. He would dedicate his life to protecting me and keeping me from harm, and I whole heartedly believed him every time he'd promised me this. And because of this I would make sure to tell him I loved him everyday and show him my love in any possible way I could.

He had changed me so much and all of it for the better. I was once a lonely young woman who bowed to the will of a vile and destructive man. I had no confidence, no bravery, and I would always cower in fear to everything he did. But Seth had brought me out of my shell, he'd gotten me back to the old Ellie, he showed me what real love was and made me smile more. I would no longer frown anymore and sit there in misery. He was the light in my life and every little thing I did now would be for Seth. It would repay him for everything he'd done for me and truly show him how important this wonderful human being was to me.

"I know that, but what would you have done?" I said, moving my head to look up at his face.

"I don't know," he said, deep in thought. "I would have avenged you in some way and made him pay, that's for sure. But otherwise, I don't know what I would have done. I would have retreated into myself and never come out. I'm absolutely nothing without you Ellie. I need you, so without you, I would have become nothing."

I gave him a sympathetic smile, touched by his words. "Well I would have wanted you to be happy, even if I couldn't be because I was with him. I'd want you to find someone else and live a happy life."

"I couldn't have done that," he told me in all seriousness. "It's always been you and only you. There wouldn't have been anyone else."

I felt tears falling from my eyes at his words, the liquid tumbling slowly down my warm cheeks. I couldn't quite believe how much I loved this man. He honestly was the greatest thing to ever enter my life, and I couldn't believe I'd pushed him away for as long as I had. If I knew the happiness Seth would have brought me when I first met him in my old restaurant all those months ago, I'd have left Randy so much sooner.

He slowly leant his head down and began to kiss away my tears.

"Sorry," I whispered to him. "I didn't mean to cry."

"It's okay," he smiled at me, kissing my forehead. I slowly calmed down and laid my head back onto his chest, listening to his heartbeat once again.

"Seth?" I asked again.

"What?" Seth replied.

"I'd have been the same. It's you and only you."

His grin was so huge it was amazing how it managed to fit on his face, his arms tightening around me even more.

It was silent for a while as Seth and I lay there, enjoying each others company as we mindlessly watched the TV. We'd missed half of the Christmas film but I didn't care. Nothing mattered whilst I was with him. And I knew we'd be back on the road for work within a matter of days so I wanted to enjoy being alone with him as much as possible before the madness of WWE started all over again. I felt him shuffle about beside me but thought nothing of it, figuring he was simply getting comfortable. But he shuffled more, his body not acting like it had before.

"Seth, is something wrong?" I asked, noticing his heart rate had unusually picked up. Something was bothering him and I hoped it was nothing too bad.

"Yeah, I wanted to speak to you about something," he said, moving to sit up. I sat up along with him and looked at him with a confused expression. What was wrong with him?

"What's the matter?"

"I wanted to ask you something," he said.

"You know you can ask me anything," I said with a sweet smile. Seth lifted his hand up and brushed his fingers across my cheek.

"I love you," he whispered quietly to me, causing me to giggle and blush. He moved slightly to get his hand into the pocket of his jeans. He fished his hand around and took something out of it, not allowing me to look.

"Seth?"

"I love you, you know that, right?"

"Of course I do," I said. "And I love you too."

His face looked at me in all seriousness, yet it was filled with happiness and love. "I want to spend forever with you, Ellie, I almost lost you and I won't lose you again."

"I want to spend forever with you too, Seth and trust me, I'm here to stay," I replied. "Randy is gone and he'll be gone for a very long time to come. I'm not going anywhere."

"And after everything that happened with Randy, it showed me that I could lose you, that there was a potential you could have left my life. I never want to risk that again, I never want to put us in a position where we could be torn apart."

"I feel the same way," I replied.

"So I want to know if… you will do me the honor…" He was getting nervous now, his hands clammy and his face tingeing red. I'd never seen him so flustered or anxious before. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Seth?" I said again, encouraging him to talk to me.

"Marry me," he finally said, opening his hand to reveal the item he'd pulled out of his jeans pocket. He presented me with a ring.

"What?" I whispered with wide eyes, my heart in my throat as I gazed down at the beautiful piece of jewelry that was being held in front of me.

Seth maneuvered his body then until he was on the floor, down on one knee in front of me.

"Marry me, Ellie. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. No more crazy ex-boyfriends, no more running from each other, no more hiding away what we feel for each other. I want to be with you and I know you want to be with me."

At that moment, I began to cry and smile, unable to hold back the tears before I finally leapt into his arms, embracing him at tightly as possible.

"Yes!" I said to him. "Yes, yes, YES!"

"Really?!" Seth said. I nodded as I pulled away and he placed the ring on my fourth finger. "Merry Christmas, sweetheart."

"Merry Christmas," I replied, beaming brightly.

"God, I love you," he said to me.

"You've said," I joked before I pulled his lips to mine, knowing that is where I belonged and would remain forever.

* * *

 **Well, that's it, folks!**

 **We did it, we finally reached the end of Seth and Ellie's little journey of life, friendship and love. This has honestly been one of the most fun stories I've ever written. When I started it I never realised how much I'd enjoy taking these characters on this journey but it has been so much fun… if a little sad at times lol. It has been a joy to share it with you and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Seth and Ellie are one of my most favourite couples to write for.**

 **As for a sequel, I have no current plans for one. I feel it ended well and the characters are in a good place. Plus I have other stories I'm writing and many ideas for new stories too. But, as they say, never say never. So if one day a little idea for a sequel hits me, I will not hesitate to write it down.**

 **If you have enjoyed this story, I have a few other stories over on my profile. There's Irresistible, a Roman Reigns centered story, and Catch Your Breath, a Dean Ambrose centered, both of which are complete. I'm also in the process of writing Come & Get It, a Dean Ambrose centered story which has over 20 chapters already. So if you liked Good For You, please do go on over and read some of my other fics! I'm sure you'll love them as much as you loved this one.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has favourited, followed, reviewed or simply read this story. Its been one hell of a ride and I've loved every moment of it.**

 **Until next time, lovely readers…**


End file.
